Yoshi
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: One story. More than eight Smashers. One hundred and twenty one unique tales. Join Yoshi and his friends as they go through their wacky everyday lives in this interesting series of one-shots!
1. The Apple

**Yoshi**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: (gaps for a big breath and lets out a big gasp, smiling proudly) Well, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, practically everyone who reads and writes stories on this wonderful website of fanfiction, I present to you, what will be my true test of determination, honor, and preserving the nature of the wonders of writing. I present to you my collection of one hundred amazing short (and sometimes long) stories staring Yoshi and his good seven Super Smash Brothers friends! I deem to you, the story that will have one hundred chapters, each chapter it's own little story...and with that said, all I can ask you all is to read and enjoy!

PS: Just to give you all a head's up. This will be the only author's notes for _**Yoshi**_ until the finale, also known as the beloved and epic Chapter 100. So you can enjoy the short story right away without me yappin' away! Yay!

Disclaimer: Yoshi and all of the Super Smash Brothers characters and anything related to them or Nintendo belongs fully to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, and any other possible fan character that is referenced to or makes an appearance in this belongs to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

-------------

**The Apple**

Yoshi was taking a little, calm, peaceful walk around Yoshi Island. He watched as the bluebirds flew in the air, chirping with high-pitches as they flew about. Yoshi smiled, and he walked past the beautiful flowers that bloomed. As Yoshi continued walking, he stopped in front of a tall tree, looking up at one of the branches to see a lone, delicious red apple.

Yoshi's eyes gleamed as he looked at the apple. It was perfectly round, it appeared crispy, and most importantly...it would serve as a yummy snack. Hearing his stomach grumble, Yoshi grabbed the apple with his long, red tongue, and snatched it from the branch. Yoshi swallowed the apple, gulping down and sighing heavenly as he felt the apple tumble down his stomach.

As Yoshi was about to resume his walk, he suddenly stopped a few seconds later as he turned his head around to see two more apples popping up suddenly on the same branch he grabbed the apple from before. Yoshi looked a few seconds at the two apples, and he shrugged, smiling as he turned around and grabbing the two apples each by the grip of his long, red tongue. Swallowing the first apple, Yoshi then swallowed the second apple. Sighing and rubbing his stomach with delight, he turned around and started walking merrily again.

Surprisingly, as Yoshi started walking again, _three_ apples separately popped up on each of the tree's three differnt branches. Yoshi glanced behind him to see the three new apples, and he moaned. He grabbed each with the grip of his long, red tongue and swallowed them, this time keeping them inside his mouth. He was cautious, and he then started munching on the three apples within his mouth, gulping all of the three munched apples down. He then growled as _four_ apples appeared on the tree. Yoshi grabbed all of the four apples one by one with his long, red tongue, munching down on them and then running away from the tree, the munched apples still in his mouth.

When the green Yoshisaurus got to his house, he ran inside and closed the door shut, swallowing the apples he had munched on earlier. Yoshi let out a sigh of relief as he then went into his closet and grabbed a pair of binoculars and peering his eyes into them, gasping in shock as he saw _five_ apples on the tree. He screamed, and then fell on his back, unconscious.


	2. Bowser's Present

**Bowser's Present**

Yoshi and Charizard were both out of their house today. The two reptiles knew that today was Bowser's birthday, and they planned to get something special for the all mighty King of the Koopas. Yoshi suggested that he and Charizard should make a present instead of buying one. Liking Yoshi's idea, Charizard nodded, and both he and Yoshi headed off towards the village to get some supplies.

On the way to the village, Yoshi and Charizard picked up a match, a hammer, a glue stick, and some bubble gum. Why bubble gum, who knows, but the two reptilian Smashers decided to start building. Not thinking about it one bit, Yoshi and Charizard immediately went to work. Yoshi started off by shaping the paper he acquired from the Koopa Troopa back in the village, while Charizard took out a stapler and started stapling some jigsaw pieces together.

Yoshi got up, finished with shaping the paper, which now resembled a much smaller version of Bowser himself. Smiling, Yoshi grabbed a very small paintbrush, and very carefully painted the paper figure. Charizard helped by gently blowing on it to make it dry faster. After the job was done, Charizard attached the stapled jigsaw pieces onto the Bowser paper figure's feet, and he gave Yoshi the thumbs up sign. Yoshi smiled, and he picked up the Bowser paper figure, heading back to his home with Charizard.

As Bowser was in the process of eating a regular, red fiery cake, Yoshi and Charizard both came through the door, offering the Bowser paper figure. Yoshi handed Bowser the paper figure, who looked at it curiously. Chuckling, Bowser placed the paper figure at the very top of the book shelf, and he patted both Yoshi and Charizard on the back, thanking them for the present. Yoshi and Charizard both smiled, and they settled with eating cake with Bowser.


	3. Wario's Surprise

**Wario's Surprise**

It was another beautiful day on idyllic Yoshi Island. Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard were all relaxing on their own personal beach chairs, sunbathing. It was then that Wario and Donkey Kong arrived.

"Hmm?" Yoshi asked, looking at the two burly Smashers. "What do you guys want?"

Wario chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "Wehehe. I just wanted to give you a little something for being a good sport all these years." He winked, and pulled Yoshi out of his chair.

Bowser and Charizard looked at each other, shrugged, and got out of their seats, following Yoshi and Wario. Donkey Kong shrugged, and followed the two reptilian Smashers for the heck of it.

Several feet to the western direction later, the five Smashers are in front of a small cave. Yoshi peeks in, and he turns to Wario. Bowser and Charizard are both cautious, while Donkey Kong simply chews on a banana he grabbed from one of the trees on the way.

"So, my gift is in here?" Yoshi asked, peeking into the cave again.

Wario nodded, chuckling as he rubbed his hands together. "Of course, stupid! Just go in and then POW!!! Your tri- err, I mean, surprise!" He backed away and chuckled.

Yoshi shrugged, but just as he was about to enter, he was pulled back by Bowser and Charizard.

"I don't know, Yoshi. Something about this is not right..." Bowser stated, eyeing Wario suspiciously. "Wario's up to something."

Charizard nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Yoshi. What if it could be something Wario set up?"

Yoshi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please! You know how Wario is always trying to..." He shook his head, saying 'Why am I even explaining this to you. I got myself a present!" He whistled and entered into the cave.

Bowser and Charizard both looked at each other warily, and then turned back to see Wario running off. Donkey Kong glanced at the two and only shrugged, munching on his banana still. It was then that Yoshi ran out of the cave, screaming as he pushed Bowser and Charizard to the side and ran back to the village.

Bowser blinked. He looked at Charizard and asked, "What the heck was that about?"

Charizard shrugged. "I don't know, but..." He glanced behind him, and gasped. "Bowser, run!" The red fire-type dragon Pokemon revealed his wings and flew away, screaming.

Bowser scratched his head. He turned turned around and screamed as a raging black Towtow chased him back to the village, with Donkey Kong staying, munching on his nearly finished banana.


	4. Toad's Bath

**Toad's Bath**

It was another wonderful nice day on Yoshi Island. Toad, Yoshi's good friend, has come over to take a bath. Why couldn't he take one at home, however, was left unknown.

"Awww! Do I gotta take a bath here?" Toad moaned as Bowser and Charizard pulled the young mushroom boy towards the bathroom, "But I don't want to!"

Charizard sighed. "Look, Toad, you haven't took any baths in three weeks, and your bathroom is broken! So stop whining and take the darn bath." He tossed Toad into the small, white bathtub.

Toad moaned, getting onto his feet and rubbing his head. "Well, who's gonna help me with my bath, then?" He asked, eyeing both Bowser and Charizard suspiciously. "Hopefully not you two punks..."

Bowser chuckled, cracking his fists. "Hmmhmm, you'll see." He whistled, and both he and Charizard exited the bathroom, shutting the door.

Toad started to tremble. He didn't know who would come through the door. The door suddenly creaked, and Toad screamed, covering his eyes. Yoshi entered into the bathroom, wearing a rubber suit all over his green body.

Toad opened his eyes to see Yoshi. He bursted into laughter. "Yoshi! Just what are you wearing!?"

"No time for that, Toad!" Yoshi shouted as he turned the water faucet in the bathtub on, watching the hot water come down onto the bathtub, "We gotta get you cleaned up! Don't wanna be stinking the whole island, eh?"

Toad blushed slightly. "Well...you got me there," He admitted quietly, before screaming in pain and jumping up, holding his bottom in pain. "**YEOWCH!!!!!** What are you trying to do, burn me!?" He snapped, coming back down onto the bathtub, hitting headfirst as the hot water began to fill the small, white bathtub.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head, frowning. "Well, gee, I'm sorry, Toad. Maybe this will make up for my mistake." He turned the water faucet towards the right, and cold water started to fill the bathtub.

Toad screamed, shivering as he felt the cold water coming up to his stomach. "Brrr... this is too cold! Don't you know how to properly take a bath?"

Yoshi shrugged. "I don't even know what to do! This is my first time, actually," He admitted as he grabbed a towel and handed it to Toad. "Here ya go."

Toad gave Yoshi an odd look. "We just started and already you're giving me a towel-"

BAM!!! Yoshi smacked Toad on the head with a brush. "Here, brush yourself with soap," Yoshi stated as he handed Toad a clean bar of pure, white soap.

Toad muttered under his breath as he washed soap onto the brush and started cleaning himself, before diving into the cold water to get the soap off of him. He came back up, and sneezed, stating, "Y-Y-Yoshi, t-t-t-turn the w-w-w-water off, I'm f-f-f-freezing here! Ah-choo!"

Yoshi shrugged, and he turned the water faucet off, picking up Toad and handing him the towel. "Good cleaning, Toad!" He said with a smile, giggling, "You sure didn't like being in the water too much, huh?"

Toad growled, and after he wrapped himself in the towel, he pushed Yoshi into the bathtub, laughing. "HA! Now let's see how you like it!" Toad cackled evilly as he turned the water faucet on and to the left, watching with glee as hot water came pouring down.

Yoshi blinked, and as the hot water filled the tub, the green Yoshisaurus was bathing in it, much to Toad's dismay.

Toad was shocked, and he sighed, shaking his head. "Yoshisauruses," He stated, a frown on his face, "You can't live with them, you can't live without them."


	5. The Berry Machine

**The Berry Machine**

It was another nice day on sunny Yoshi Island. This time, however, Meta Knight and Ivysaur were showing off a new machine to their friends, of which Meta Knight dubbed "The Berry Machine".

"Would you like a taste of what the Berry machine can do?" Meta Knight asked Yoshi, in a soft, calm tone.

Yoshi smiled, and he nodded. "Sure! Sounds like a good thing you and Ivysaur came up with, meta Knight!" The green Yoshisaurus grabbed a nearby red berry with his long red tongue, and he handed it to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight took the red berry from Yoshi, and he smashed it into the Berry machine, putting the cap on it. He then pressed a button, and the red berry started to spin around, until it turned into red berry juice. Grabbing a cup, Meta Knight took the cap off the Berry machine, and Ivysaur poured the red berry juice within the machine into the cup. Meta Knight handed Yoshi the cup filled with delicious, red berry juice.

Yoshi smiled, and he took a sip out of the cup. He smacked his lips, and he gave both Meta Knight and Ivysaur a thumbs up sign. "Pretty tasty to me!"

Meta Knight's eyes gleamed blue. "Thank you, yoshi. I appreciated that." He then noticed that Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, and Wario all came over. "Hello, my fellow Smashers." He pointed at the Berry machine. "Care to have a taste of what our Berry machine can do?"

"Berry machine?" Wario scoffed, putting his hand on his stomach and laughing. "You'll never get anywhere with that kind of contraction! Isn't that right, Donkey Kong?"

Donkey Kong rubbed the back of his head. "Well...it does look kind of delicious," He admitted, smiling as he grabbed his banana and handed it to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight looked at the banana, and then at Donkey Kong, sighing. "Donkey Kong, this is a _Berry_ machine, as in it makes juice out of _berries_, not _bananas_."

Donkey Kong frowned, placing away his banana. "Oh, but I just thought..."

Bowser rubbed his chin. "Hmm... this seems interesting. Just maybe..." He went to a nearby bush and grabbed a blue berry, handing it to Meta Knight. "You think you can make this into juice?"

Meta Knight nodded. "I'll be happy to." He took the blue berry from Bowser, and he smashed it into the Berry machine, putting the cap on it. He then pressed a button, and the blue berry started to spin around, until it turned into blue berry juice. Grabbing a cup, Meta Knight took the cap off the Berry machine, and Ivysaur poured the blue berry juice within the machine into the cup. Meta Knight handed Bowser the cup filled with delicious, blue berry juice.

Bowser grinned, and he drank the whole cup, sighing of relief. "Ahh...delicious." He patted Meta Knight on the shoulder, grinning. "Nice work, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight only nodded, though the other Smashers can tell that he was happy. "Thank you, Bowser. Me and Ivysaur appreciate it." He looked at Charizard. "Well? How about you, Mr. Charizard?"

Charizard stammered a bit, but he shrugged, saying, "Ah, what the heck. After all, a berry's never hurt a Charizard before." He laughed heartily and grabbed a yellow-and-orange berry, handing it to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight took the berry, but he examined it, looking at Charizard. "Errr...are you sure you want this one, Charizard?" He asked.

Charizard only nodded yes, folding his arms.

Meta Knight shrugged. "Well, all right, then." Like before, Meta Knight smashed the yellow-and-orange berry into the Berry machine, putting the cap on it. he then pressed a button, and the yellow-and-orange berry started to spin around, until it turned into yellow-and-orange berry juice. Grabbing a cup, Meta Knight took the cap off the Berry machine, and Ivysaur poured the yellow-and-orange berry juice within the machine into the cup. Meta Knight handed Charizard the cup filled with delicious, yellow-and-orange berry juice.

Charizard sipped the cup, and he smiled. "Mmm! This stuff is good!" He gave Meta Knight a nickel. "Keep up the good job, guys! This is the best tasting juice I ever tasted!" He smiled, and he headed back to his house, alongside with yoshi and Bowser.

Meta Knight grinned, and he watched as Wario and Donkey Kong headed back to their house, without any berry juice. He turned to Ivysaur and said with his eyes gleaming bright blue, "What a good job we did, huh Ivysaur?"

Ivysaur only nodded in agreement, and the two partners headed back to their house. Nearby, Mr. Game-and-Watch was watching the whole thing from his own house, which was very small compared to the other Smashers' houses.

"Humph! Berry juice..." Mr. Game-and-Watch murmured, shaking his head and stating, "Why, back in my day, we didn't have any juice. It was straight, fresh milk from the cows! Why, in my day and age, we..."


	6. The Missing Cupcake

**The Missing Cupcake**

It was your typical nice warm day on Yoshi Island. Yoshi was over at Mr. Game-and-Watch's house with Bowser and Charizard, who came to try out the elder 2D figure's fresh and sweet cupcakes.

"Mmm..." Yoshi said with delight as he licked his lips, looking up at Mr. Game-and-Watch. "They look mighty delicious, Mr. Game-and-Watch! Which one is the vanilla cupcake?"

Mr. Game-and-Watch chuckled. "Oh, you silly dinosaur. I think you mean this one right here." He pointed at an empty spot, looking down and gasping. "Huh? The vanilla cupcake! Where did it go?" He looked under the table and started checking all of the trays filled with delicious, sweet cupcakes.

Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard all looked at each other, and then glanced at the panicking Mr. Game-and-Watch, who was breathing faster.

"Errr..." Bowser started, rubbing his hands together, "How about we go and find the missing cupcake for you, Mr. Game-and-Watch?"

Mr. Game-and-Watch smiled, shaking Bowser's hand. "Thank you, gentlemen. It would really help if-" He couldn't finish, for the three reptilian Smashers ran off into the northern direction. "...You help...search...for my...missing...vanilla...cupcake."

Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard were going as fast as they could, with Yoshi running and Bowser sliding on the ground while Charizard flew fast in the sky. They stopped around several hills, and began their search. Yoshi walked onto the top of the hill and searched if the missing vanilla cupcake was on top. Bowser searched into the hills, only to be pummeled on the head by several angry red-spotted Piranha Plants. Charizard started to move the boulders from their previous spots, only to have the boulders topple down on him. As the reptilians continued their search, Yoshi glanced up to see the vanilla cupcake was lying on a small hill nearby.

Determined to get it, Yoshi pounded onto the small hill, but the cupcake jumped from his grasp. Growling, Yoshi attempted to grab the cupcake with his long red tongue, but the cupcake managed to slide out of his grasp and hop off towards the eastern direction. Yoshi's eyes flared up, and he called Charizard and Bowser to aid him. Bowser picked up Yoshi and chucked him towards the hopping vanilla cupcake, while Charizard flew towards it and grabbed it. As the cupcake struggled to get out, Yoshi snatched it from Charizard's grasp and took a bite into it. Yoshi licked his lips with delight, but he received an odd look from both Bowser and Charizard.

"...What?" Yoshi asked innocently as he ate the entire vanilla cupcake, belching.

Bowser slapped his forehead. "Great. Now we have to make something up for Mr. Game-and-Watch, or he'll have our tails chopped off."

Charizard closed his eyes, and he then snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Since Yoshi ate the cupcake, he'll be the cupcake!" He chuckled as he grabbed Yoshi and started to attach a poorly-made cupcake costume onto the green Yoshisaurus.

"What the?" Yoshi said in disbelief as he was carried by Bowser and Charizard, not comfortable in the cupcake costume, "What have I gotten myself into...?"


	7. The Feisty Chain Chomp

**The Feisty Chain Chomp**

It was another beautiful day on Yoshi Island. Today, however, Yoshi has recently came back to the small village with his brand new pet - a black, energetic Chain Chomp.

"Bowser, Charizard, and everyone else..." Yoshi introduced to the seven Smashers, pointing at his Chain Chomp, "Meet my new pet, Chompy!"

Wario held in his laughter, but shortly bursted into tears of laughter. "Chompy! **BWA HA HA HA!!!!** What a _pathetic_ name!"

Chompy only panted, his bright red tongue sticking out of his mouth. Meta Knight and Ivysaur both smiled as they looked upon Chompy, while Mr. Game-and-Watch went back to his house to get some rest. Eventually, Meta Knight and Ivysaur retreated to their house after giving Chompy a pat on the head.

Yoshi gasped, and he growled, grabbing a fan and smacking Wario. "It's not a bad name! Shut up, Wario!"

"Yeah, Wario," Charizard added, petting Chompy, "What did Chompy ever do to you?"

Wario scoffed as he rubbed his injury on his right cheek. "I'm telling you, having a Chain Chomp as a pet is a bad idea. Do you know how much it could wreak your life?"

Bowser shook his head, folding his arms. "I don't think so, Wario." He placed his right hand on Wario's left shoulder. "I happen to have had a pet Chain Chomp myself when i was a young Koopaling, and nothing ever happened to me."

Wario pushed Bowser off of him. "Yeah, but that's because you're a tyrant freak!' He retorted, stuffing cloves of garlic into his mouth and belching loudly, "Besides, if it was tame, then why would it be chained?"

Donkey Kong scratched his head. "Err...because it's suppose to be a guard dog, or a watch dog, or something?" The ape try to say, but received odd looks from the other Smashers.

Yoshi placed his hands on his shoulders. "All right, then, Wario, if you think that Chompy is wild, then we'll see how wild he really is." He grabbed the chain, and broke it in half. "All right, Chompy, show them what you're made of!"

Chompy barked, and it tackled into Wario, licking all over the fat man. Wario screamed and he picked up the Chain Chomp, chucking it at Charizard. Chompy growled, and it started to chase Wario around. Wario screamed, and he entered into his house, slamming the door shut. Chompy bursted through the door, and it ripped Wario's personal purple sofa into pieces of wool, barging into the kitchen. Wario screamed again, and he started chucking cloves of garlic at the Chain Chomp. Chompy managed to eat and dodge the clovers of garlic, and he lunged at Wario, biting his face. Donkey Kong then ran into the kitchen and grabbed Chompy, chucking him out of the window. Donkey Kong grinned, but the Chain Chomp growled as it appeared behind Donkey Kong, and it ate the ape's famous red tie. Donkey Kong screamed as he grabbed the refrigerator, but Chompy bit into his rear end and started dragging Donkey Kong away from the refrigerator, pulling it out of the wall. Wario screamed, and he tackled into Chompy, but the ravenous Chain Chomp managed to bite into Wario's nose and release the fat man into Donkey Kong, knocking the two both out. Chompy grinned, and it bit into Wario's butt, ripping off a piece of his pants. Wario mumbled dizzily as stars appeared around his and Donkey Kong's heads.

Chompy came out of Wario and Donkey Kong's house, and he ran towards Yoshi, tackling into him and licking him several times. Yoshi laughed as he urged Chompy to stop, while Bowser and Charizard both watched and chuckled at the sight.

"He's definitely man's best friend," Bowser commented as he laughed, putting his left arm around Charizard, "Or, in this case, a Yoshisaurus's best friend. Gwa ha ha!"


	8. The Piranha Plants Attack

**The Piranha Plants Attack**

It was another lovely day on the peaceful Yoshi Island. Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard were all doing some food gardening in their backyard today, planting some new delicious and fresh fruits and vegetables. Yoshi was planting tomatoes, while Bowser grew grapes and Charizard handled strawberries.

"This seems much easier than I thought!" Yoshi admitted as he smiled and placed several Tomato seeds down onto the fertilized soil, "I can't wait for these to grow."

Charizard chuckled. "Well, Yoshi, like they say in Brooklyn, early to bed, early to catch the worm." He blinked. "Or, is it the bagel?"

Bowser bursted into laughter. "The bagel... gwa ha ha!" As he planted some grapes seeds down, he noticed that there was a green root sticking out in the ground. "Hmm? What's this?" He grabbed the root and uplifted it, to get a nasty surprise - a red-colored, white-spotted Piranha Plant snapping at him. "YAGH!!!!" He tossed the carnivorous plant away, and it struggled on the dirt.

Yoshi and Charizard came closer to observe the struggling Piranha Plant, and it then got on its roots, hissing at the three reptilian Smashers. It was then that several more green roots popped up in the ground, and Piranha Plants emerged from them, all hissing and snapping at Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard. The reptilian trio screamed in horror as they got close to each other, and were surrounded by the ferocious, moving Piranha Plants.

"These Piranha Plants seem menacing!" Bowser commented, snapping his fingers, "How about we fight back?"

Yoshi and Charizard looked at each other, and then glanced at Bowser, both of them nodding. Yoshi jumped ahead and started tossing his green-spotted eggs at the Piranha Plants, the collision knocking the carnivorous plants back down on the ground. Bowser and Charizard both grabbed each other and spun around, burning the Piranha Plants to ashes with their fire attacks. The Piranha Plants started to flee back into the ground as they were burned or knocked out by the collision with the green-spotted eggs, but it was then that the ground started to shake, and a much larger, more ferocious, purple-colored, white-spotted Piranha Plant appeared in front of Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard - popping out adjacent to it on its left and right were two smaller, red-colored and white-spotted Piranha Plants.

Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard all screamed as they fled back into their house. The monstrous purple Piranha Plant roared loudly, and it used the red Piranha Plant on its right to whack at the house. The house shook, and a part of the roof collapsed onto the kitchen floor. Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard all shielded, with Yoshi hiding in his protective egg while Bowser and Charizard hid in Bowser's spiky green shell. It was then that red Piranha Plants popped up in the house and started snipping at the reptilian Smashers' shields. Yoshi was forced out of his egg, and he screamed as he was bitten in several parts of his body by the carnivorous plants. Bowser noticed this, and he sent Charizard out, who grabbed Yoshi and flew into the air, breaking through the roof of the house. Bowser then started spinning around in his shell, going towards the safest corner of the house, and then emerged out of his spiky shell and fired his fiery breath at the Piranha Plants. The Piranha Plants screamed in agony as they were burned and retreated back into the ground, while those who were less fortunate were reduced to ashes.

The monstrous purple Piranha Plant outside roared loudly and started whacking the house several times with both of the red Piranha Plants, weakening the house's stable foundations. It was then that Charizard flew towards it and fired a powerful blast of Flamethrower at it, burning it intensely. Yoshi then grabbed several more green-spotted eggs and tossed them at the burning red Piranha Plants, destroying them. The monstrous purple Piranha Plant screamed in pain, and it then trapped Yoshi and Charizard within its mouth. Yoshi turned into his egg and he started rolling around, knocking into the giant purple Piranha Plant's teeth. Charizard followed suit with a Take Down attack, breaking a tooth one at a time. Eventually, after Yoshi weakened the giant purple Piranha Plant's last tooth, Charizard unleashed a Fire Blast attack, the fiery flames burning and breaking the last tooth. The monstrous purple Piranha Plant screamed in pain, and it spat out both Yoshi and Charizard, twitching in great pain. Bowser then broke through the wall of the weakened house and slashed at the purple Piranha Plant, defeating it. The defeated purple Piranha Plant bellowed once last time, and it sunk back into the ground, taking all of the other Piranha Plants and their roots with it.

Yoshi let out a sigh of relief, glancing to Bowser and Charizard, who both wiped their foreheads. The three reptilian Smashers looked at each other, grinned, and then chuckled, hugging each other and giving each other a pat on the back for a well accomplished battle.


	9. A Pile of Gold

**A Pile of Gold**

Today, on the peaceful Yoshi Island, Yoshi was walking around the nearby Yoshi Village. He left his house to gain some exercise while Bowser and Charizard worked around the house to make it clean. Yoshi went to see Donkey Kong earlier, but the ape was too busy cleaning up his banana peels on the floor. Yoshi knew that Mr. Game-and-Watch were sleeping, while Meta Knight and Ivysaur were both creating a new machine. Yoshi, however, hasn't heard much from Wario, so just in case, the green Yoshisaurus brought along his good friend, Toad, with him.

"Pretty nice day for a walk, eh Toad?" Yoshi said as he took out an apple from out of the air and bit into it, swallowing the fruity goodness down.

Toad nodded, smiling. "Yep! I hope we can do something fun today, Yoshi!" The young mushroom boy stated with a giggle.

Yoshi chuckled, but it was then that he glanced to his right to see Wario, who was wearing different clothes than usual. "Ehh...?" Yoshi murmured in disbelief as he and Toad turned around and walked towards Wario.

Toad blinked, and he tapped Wario on the chest, asking, "Hey Wario, what's with the suit? Are you a member of the government, or something?"

Wario growled, and he bit into Toad's hand, spitting it out as he snapped angrily, "No, you fool! I'm just feeling lucky." He grinned, pointing to a small hole within the green grass nearby, "Do you know that there's a pile of gold down there?"

Yoshi and Toad both gasped. "There is!?" They said excitedly, as they started hopping up and down, giggling.

Wario rolled his eyes, smirking. _Man, these dweebs are so gullible,_ Wario thought to himself as he placed his arms around Yoshi and Toad, and directed the two young boys towards the hole, "If you manage to get down there, it's yours."

Yoshi snapped his fingers. "Then what are we waiting for!?" He said, jumping down the hole and screaming in delight.

Toad cheered, and he followed Yoshi down the hole, screaming with delight and giddy.

Wario laughed, and he grabbed a shovel and started pouring dirt down the hole. "Let's see these chumps escape this one," Wario chortled greedily to himself as he tossed away the shovel and grabbed a pile of bright, golden coins, and running back to his home while trying not to drop one coin.

Yoshi and Toad both landed down on the ground, flat on their stomachs. They got up, and looked around, to frown that there wasn't any pile of gold to be found.

"I think Wario tricked us, Toad," Yoshi stated as he looked up to see the dirt coming down, "Toad, look out!"

Toad screamed, and he started to run around the hole in circles as dirt came pouring down, filling the hole up. Yoshi then got an idea, and he grabbed Toad with his long red tongue, holding the mushroom boy safely in his mouth, and then jumped upwards, fluttering towards the hole. Yoshi managed to get out of the hole, and turned around to see it as the dirt filled it up fully. Yoshi then released Toad, who shook the saliva off of him.

"Now that we got out of there," Yoshi told Toad as he grabbed him by the arm and started walking back towards the Smashers' village, "Let's go and get back that pile of gold from Wario!"

A few minutes later, Wario was in his house, laughing heartily as he tossed the golden coins in the air, "I managed to fool those two dimwits and got a pile of well earned cash! Wa ha ha!"

It was then that Yoshi and Toad jumped through the stain glass window next to the front door, landing firmly on the yellow-and-purple carpet while the broken window glass was scattered everywhere on it. Wario screamed, and he tried to hide his golden coins, but failed as Yoshi grabbed them all with his long red tongue, placing them safely in his mouth.

"Sorry, Wario, but you tricked us, and plus, you almost tried to bury us!" Toad told Wario as the mushroom boy approached the fat greedy man, "So we're taking the golden coins back, and we're having you punished, mister."

Wario fumed. 'No... I won't let you do this to me!" He ran into the garage, bursted through the kitchen wall in his motorcycle, and zoomed towards Yoshi and Toad. Yoshi and Toad both dodged out of the way, and they hopped through the wall in the kitchen, running out of the garage, followed by an enraged Wario, who chased the friendly characters back to the Yoshi Village on his motorcycle.

Donkey Kong came back from his room upstairs, and he looked around, first at the broken pieces of window glass on the yellow-and-purple carpet, and then noticing the hole in the kitchen wall. He also noticed the motorcycle tracks, and sighed, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "Oh, Wario, why do you always have to be difficult..." The ape mumbled to himself as he grabbed a broom and started cleaning the mess that Wario has started through greediness.


	10. The Water Sprinkler

**The Water Sprinkler**

It was another pleasure day on the peaceful Yoshi Island. Yoshi was sleeping in his house, while Bowser and Charizard were keeping the village clean. As Yoshi slept peacefully, there was a knock on his door. Yoshi got up, yawned, stretched, and got onto his feet, opening the door to see Meta Knight and Ivysaur standing there.

"What seems to be the trouble, fellows?" Yoshi asked as he rubbed his right eye, being taken out of his house by Meta Knight and Ivysaur.

Meta Knight sighed. "Well, there seems to be a little problem with our new invention," He simply told Yoshi as they all entered into his and Ivysaur's house, walking into the living room. "Here's our newest invention." He walked to the left and pointed at the machine sitting on the counter, picking it up and holding it. "It's called a Water Sprinkler."

Yoshi looked at Ivysaur, who only nodded. Yoshi then glanced at Meta Knight and the machine. "So, what do you gentlemen want me to do with it?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Meta Knight handed the machine to Yoshi. "It's just simple, really," He said, his eyes gleaming bright blue, "All we need you to do is show the villagers our new invention. We're making a few of them right now, and we want to get everyone's opinions on it."

Yoshi understood, and he smiled, giving Meta Knight and Ivysaur a thumbs up. "You can count on me, guys!" With that said, the plucky green Yoshisaurus ran out of the house with the Water Sprinkler in tow.

Bowser has picked up the last piece of garbage, and he tossed it away. He rubbed his hands, and grinned. "Another job well done," He complimented as he walked over to Charizard, "So, did you manage to clean about, as well?"

Charizard grinned, nodding. "Of course I have. I was recycling these old water bottles." He picked up a blue recycle pin filled with empty water bottles.

It was then that Yoshi ran to Bowser and Charizard, showing the Water Sprinkler to the two reptilian Smashers. "Guys, guys!" Yoshi chirped, placing the Water Sprinkler on the ground, "Check out what Meta Knight and Ivysaur gave me!"

Bowser and Charizard both blinked, looking at each other, and then glancing oddly back at Yoshi.

"Errr, Yoshi, I thought you were taking a nap," Bowser stated, as Charizard looked curiously at the Water Sprinkler.

"How do you use it?" Charizard asked as he looked up at Yoshi, poking at the exterior of the Water Sprinkler.

Yoshi chuckled, patting Charizard on the back. "Oh, it's just a water sprinkler! You turn it on like this..." He turned the green faucet to the right, and water sprinkled from the small sprinkler holes, "And water comes out! Viola!"

Bowser and Charizard both became interested, getting their share of turning on and turning off the Water Sprinkler. They then applauded Yoshi, who only chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know how Meta Knight and Ivysaur do it," Bowser complimented, rubbing his chin, "But they're definitely geniuses!"

It was then that Wario butted rudely into the conversation. "What are you morons doing now?" He asked, looking down at the water sprinkler. "What's this piece of junk?"

Yoshi smiled, putting his right hand on Wario's shoulder. "Oh, that's a Water Sprinkler, Wario. Meta Knight and Ivysaur both created it."

Wario, however, wasn't too convinced. He scoffed. "Peh! What does the darn thing do, anyway?"

Charizard picked up the water sprinkler, putting it in Wario's face. "It sprinkles water out! Watch!" He turned the green faucet to the right, and water sprinkled directly in Wario's face.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Wario shouted angrily, trying to block the water from hitting his face. Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard all laughed heartily as Charizard turned off the water sprinkler by turning the green faucet to the left. Wario growled, and he shook his fist at the three reptilian Smashers. "What's wrong with you cretins, anyway!? Spraying water in my face! That's discrimination!"

Yoshi shrugged. "Sorry, Wario, but I can't stay here too long. I gotta show off this baby to the villagers." He then pushed Wario aside and headed down the green grassy path, alongside with Bowser and Charizard, who both joined up with the green Yoshisaurus.

Wario grumbled, and he headed back to his house, opening the door to see Donkey Kong - sitting in his personal banana yellow sofa - watching the news on his wide-screen television set. He sighed as he took off his WarioWare clothes and quickly placed on his regular yellow-and-purple overalls. "Mamma mia, I don't think I'll be able to drink for a while..." He muttered as he headed upstairs and into his bedroom, where he plopped on his hard, king-sized bed.


	11. The Fastest Gets the Tastiest

**The Fastest Gets the Tastiest**

It was another nice day on Yoshi Island. Today, however, was a different day. Today, you see, Yoshi and his friends were all seeing who can reach the hill on the far side of the village the quickest, and whoever got there first won a free plate of freshly baked, warm sugar cookies! But, enough of the description - I'm getting hungry telling this myself.

"All right, listen up, guys, because I'm only going to tell you once," Mr. Game-and-Watch exclaimed, holding a piece of paper in his right 2D hand with words scribbled on it, "I want this race nice and fair. No breaking the rules."

Wario scoffed, flexing his muscles as he prepared to run.

Mr. Game-and-Watch cleared his throat, and he continued, "No cheating. That means you, Wario..." He received a angry mutter from Wario, "And furthermore, just get out there and have fun. And do the best you can to win a yummy, sugary treat."

Yoshi licked his lips as he jogged in place. "Boy, I can't wait to have me some cookies!" He said, licking his lips with delight.

Bowser patted Yoshi on the back. "Just calm down, Yoshi. You'll be able to get your chance."

CHarizard nodded, putting a red headband on Yoshi. "Bowser's right, Yoshi. Just give it your best shot and don't hold back!"

Yoshi nodded, giving Charizard's a thumbs up. "Gotcha!" He chirped back happily.

Wario whispered into Donkey Kong's ear, chuckling sinisterly, "I'll wipe the floor with these morons. Those cookies are as good as mine!" He said, laughing evilly as he rubbed his hands.

Donkey Kong blinked. "You sure are going over the head there, Wario," The ape commented as he grabbed his banana and ate it.

Toad was humming happily, skipping in his position as he was next to Yoshi and Wario. Ivysaur, being the calm and thinking one, didn't say anything, instead, turning to Meta Knight and grinning, who in turn had his yellow eyes gleam blue.

Mr. Game-and-Watch raised the flag, and he waved it, the four characters running down the green grassy path. Ivysaur, however, didn't rush at the start - he took his time and slowly walked off after the other three Smashers

Wario grinned, glancing behind him to see Yoshi and Toad running alongside each other. "Wa ha ha! I'll teach these fools... take a taste of my Wario Waft!" He passed some gas from his rear, and chuckled and he started thrashing forwards, ramming into the small mountain aside him.

Yoshi and Toad stopped as they entered the fart cloud, and they gagged. Getting on their bodies, they crawled out of the gas and took in a deep breath, both of them getting back up. Toad then started running faster than Yoshi, and jumped into the hole Wario formed within the mountain. Yoshi shrugged, and he continued forward, turning to the right and jumping over a small ramp within the path.

Ivysaur is seen approaching the fart cloud that Wario produced. He looks up, and grabs a nearby branch of a tree with his vine, pulling himself off the path and getting onto the branch. Ivysaur then examines the path, looking up the northern direction to see the plate of delicious sugar cookies waiting. Ivysaur grinned, and he jumped off the branch, using Vine Whip to stay attached to the branch as the plant dinosaur Pokemon swung over the mountain, releasing the vine to land in front of the others. Ivysaur then began slowly up the hill, towards the plate of sugar cookies.

Yoshi is several feet behind, noticing Ivysaur. He smirks, and he turns into his egg, rolling down the green grassy path. Yoshi then jumps over Ivysaur and hatches out of the egg, running up the path. Yoshi then slips on a banana peel and tumbles down backwards. Wario tackles out of the mountain, and grabs Yoshi tossing him behind. As Toad emerges from the mountain, he gets hit by Yoshi, and the two Smashers are knocked out. Ivysaur notices this, and he simply walks over them.

Wario laughs as he rubs his hands together greedily. "Wa ha ha! The sugar cookies are mine!" As he climbs up the hill on his body, he manages to make it on top and snatches up the plate...

...But much to his dismay, the sugar cookies aren't on the plate at all!

"WHAT THE!?" Exclaimed Wario as he glanced up to see Meta Knight on a nearby branch of a different tree, holding the deliciously warm sugar cookies on another plate. Wario fumes, and he smashes the plate he is holding on the ground, stomping on it and causing the tiny pieces of it to be tossed about.

Yoshi and Toad both get back up, and they see Wario smashing the plate. Enraged at what Wario did before, and thinking that he was the one who ate all of the sugar cookies, the two friendly characters got back up to their feet and ran up the hill, tackling into Wario and beating the stuffing out of him. Ivysaur, alongside with the other Smashers, watches from the branch within the adjacent tree as he has the delicious warm cookies for winning the race fair and square. Meta Knight's eyes gleam bright pink as he watches Ivysaur eating the well-deserved sugar cookies with delight.


	12. The Picnic

**The Picnic**

It was another beautiful day on the quiet, peaceful island that was Yoshi Island. Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard were having a picnic along the Jolly Greens, which was located in the northern part of Yoshi island. The three reptilian Smashers brought alongside with them Toad (who brought the sweet treats), Meta Knight (who brought the drinks), and Ivysaur (who brought napkins and some machinery for him and Meta Knight to work on). But little did they all know that watching from the nearby bushes were Wario and Donkey Kong.

"Wa ha ha," Wario chuckled evilly as he rubbed his hands together with greed, "This plan can't fail. We go and nab all of the food and drinks, and we have them for ourselves." He clenched his fist. "It will be the sneakiest thing ever done!"

Donkey Kong rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but are you sure, Wario?" He grabbed a yellow, fresh banana out of nowhere and started taking the peel off, "Why can't we just be fair and have a picnic with them, or just be friends instead of jerks?"

Wario growled, glaring at Donkey Kong. "You're this close to getting a knuckle sandwich, do you know that?" He muttered angrily as he shook his fist at Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong merely shrugged, and he only ate his banana, watching the Smashers having their fun picnic.

Toad giggled as he sat next to Yoshi and Charizard, eating a vanilla cupcake. "Mmm! This vanilla cupcake is yummy!"

Yoshi nodded, smiling with joy as he ate the chocolate brownie merrily. "Yum! This brownie is so sweet and smooth!"

Bowser only grinned with happiness and pride as he watched the Smashers enjoy themselves. "I'm glad you guys are making the best of it. Let us bask in as the sun shines on us."

Charizard nodded in agreement, holding his drink up as he said, "Amen to that, brother!" With that said, he chuckled and sipped his drink, which was grape juice.

Meta Knight and Ivysaur also saluted with their drinks, and after taking a sip from them, they both placed the glasses down and started to work on their new invention.

Wario growled, his face turning red as fume came out from his body. "Grrrr... those freaks are having too much fun. It's time I wreak it, _Wario-style_." Wario jumped out from the bushes and shouted at everyone, making them jump.

"Eeep! Wario, what are you doing here!?" Toad exclaimed, trembling in his place as Wario approached the food and drinks, snatching them.

"Wa ha ha ha! Suckers!" Wario laughed as he started to run off, through the bushes and leaving Donkey Kong behind.

Yoshi fumed, and he got up, pointing in the direction that Wario took off to. "I'll go after Wario, guys! He's not going to get away with this crime!" He turned into his egg and rolled into the northern direction, accidentally rolling over Donkey Kong and flattening any plant that came in his path as he steadily approached Wario.

Wario looked behind him, and he screamed as he noticed that Yoshi was gaining on his trail. "Grrr! I won't let you take me alive! NEVER!!!" He released a fart cloud, and then dug into the ground, leaving a hole behind.

Yoshi rolled towards the hole, being protected in his egg to prevent the gas cloud from choking him. Yoshi then hatched out of the egg and jumped down into the hole, plummeting towards Wario. Yoshi used his long red tongue to grab the foods and drinks from Wario, and then the green Yoshisaurus stretched out his legs to prevent him from falling further. Yoshi could hear Wario screaming out a curse word as he climbed back out of the hole, and returned to the picnic area where his friends awaited him.

"Guys, I got our food and drinks back!" Yoshi chimed merrily as he handed everyone their foods and drinks back, and then sat back down between Charizard and Toad to enjoy his food and drink.


	13. The Breezy Leaf Harvest

**The Breezy Leaf Harvest**

Yoshi was raking the leaves that dropped from the trees within the Yoshi Village. He, Bowser, and Charizard were all doing their part to keep the island clean, and that meant taking care of the dead, orange-and-red leaves that have shed during the season.

"Man, I can't wait to see the new, green leaves to sprout on the tree branches and grow," Yoshi said to himself as he looked up at a nearby deciduous tree, which had small, green sprouts on its branches, from which they would soon become new, lively, bright green leaves.

As Yoshi pushed the dead leaves towards the pile that he shared with Bowser and Charizard, Yoshi turned around and returned to the spot where he was to finish his leave harvesting. As Yoshi pushed the leaves back with his green-colored rake, he could feel a gentle breeze around him. Yoshi turned around to see what the breeze was, but it suddenly stopped. Yoshi shrugged, and he resumed raking the leaves again.

Yoshi started to hum merrily to himself as he pushed the leaves back slowly towards the pile of harvested leaves. When Yoshi prepared to place them in the pile, he could feel the breeze again, and Yoshi frantically looked northbound, westbound, eastbound, and southbound. Yoshi murmured, and he placed the leaves in the pile. Smiling and rubbing his hands with delight, Yoshi went over to the nearby shed to place the green rake he was using in, and then turned around, much to his shock, to see that the gentle breeze as now a gusty breeze, forcing the harvested leaves upward.

"AHHHH!!!!!" Yoshi screamed as he tried to grab the leaves that were tossed about in the air, due to the gusty winds. He knew he couldn't grab them with his hands, so he used his long red tongue to swallow the leaves and keep them safely in his mouth.

As Yoshi managed to gobble almost all of the tossed leaves, he was one on one with the last leaf. Yoshi ran into the shed to dispose all of the leaves he held in his mouth, and he then ran back out, closing the shed so that the wind wouldn't make the leaves blow out from there. Yoshi then ran to the former spot of the harvested leaves, and he jumped up and fluttered to grab the last leaf. Smiling, Yoshi used a ground pound to fall back to the ground, but he got stuck in the ground. Yoshi struggled to get out, but he sighed as he patiently waited for Bowser or Charizard to free him out.


	14. Trouble at The Towtow Ranch

**Trouble at The Towtow Ranch**

Yoshi was on the Towtow Ranch, watching the goat-like Towtows grazing peacefully on the green grass. Mr. Game-and-Watch, the owner of the ranch, was taking a break for today, so Yoshi agreed to watch over the ranch for him. As Yoshi kept a watchful eye on the Towtows, he could hear a bush moving about.

"Hmm..." Yoshi wondered as he glanced to his right to see a bush closer to him than before, "I could have sworn that the bush was a few feet back there... how was it able to move?"

Wario, who was in the bush with Donkey Kong, no doubt, chuckled evilly, rubbing his hands together. "Wa ha ha. This will be my most genius plans yet." He turned to Donkey Kong. "Hey, monkey boy, are you finished with the banana yet?"

Donkey Kong nodded, gulping down the banana and handing the peel to Wario. "Yup, here you go, Wario. I did my best to eat it, and man, it was tasty," He admitted as he licked his lips with delight.

Wario rolled his eyes, and he tossed the peel out of the bush, landing in front of one of the grazing Towtows. Yoshi, noticing this, hopped over the wooden fence and approached the banana peel, attempting to pick it up. Sadly, however, the Towtow nearby got the wrong idea, and it rammed Yoshi into the sky. It huffed, and then it grazed on the grass more, slipping on the banana peel as it approached a nearby pile of grass. Yoshi fell from the sky and fell flat on his body on the ground.

Wario shouted victoriously, "Wa ha, yes! Now I can be able to snatch the Towtows!" He pushed Donkey Kong out of the bush, and commanded him to get a net. As Donkey Kong ran towards the southeastern direction, Wario turned around and jumped over the wooden fence, picking up Yoshi and chucking him into the outhouse Mr. Game-and-Watch has made, locking the door.

Yoshi got up to his feet and started banging at the door from the inside of the outhouse, screaming to be freed while Wario herded all of the Towtows out of the ranch, where they ran into a large net Donkey Kong held. Wario chuckled, and he snatched the net from Donkey Kong, tying it up. Wario laughed diabolically as he and Donkey Kong started running down the steep hill in the southwestern direction, away from the village.

Yoshi continued banging the door of the outhouse with his feet, but he then stopped after several minutes and sighed, shaking his head. He closed his eyes, and prayed to be freed, when suddenly, Meta Knight slashed the door of the outhouse from outside, knocking it down. As Yoshi exited the outhouse, much to his thankfulness, he saw Meta Knight, as well as Bowser, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Mr. Game-and-Watch.

"We heard what happened to you as soon as we saw Donkey Kong run back to the Towtow Ranch with a net, so we decided to take action," Bowser explained as he pointed at the tracks on the ground, the tracks belonging to Wario and Donkey Kong. "The two must have ran to the southwestern direction."

Yoshi nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Right. Then I suggest that me and Charizard go," He stated as he got onto Charizard's back. "Okay, Charizard, take to the skies!"

Charizard nodded. "Right!" The red, fire-type dragon Pokemon extended his blue-colored wings, and then he took off into the skies, heading in the southwestern direction at a fast paced as the wind blew against him and Yoshi. As he turned around to the right and flipped over a nearby gusty blast, Charizard glanced down to see Wario and Donkey Kong running, with the Towtows trapped within the net Wario was holding.

"All right, Yoshi, here's where I'll let you take the action!" Charizard shouted as he fired a powerful blast of Flamethrower down at Wario and Donkey Kong, burning them as well as accidentally the Towtows. Yoshi grabbed a water bucket from his small red pad, and placed it back inside as he waved goodbye to Charizard and jumped down, heading towards Wario.

Wario screamed as he released the net and tried to get the flames off of him, but he looked up and screamed as Yoshi collided into him, the two characters both being knocked into the ground. Donkey Kong performed the stop-drop-and-roll, while Yoshi got up and took out the water bucket from his small red pad, splashing the water all over the flaming Towtows. The Towtows all made noise as Yoshi freed them from the net, and herded them back to the ranch, while Donkey Kong and Wario were left behind, both of them being sizzled by the fiery flames.

As Yoshi returned to the TowTow Ranch with all the Towtows in tack, he watched alongside his friends as the Towtows grazed peacefully again. Yoshi smiled, and he received smiles from everyone except Meta Knight (who's eyes turned blue for happiness), looking at the peaceful Towtows resuming their meals.


	15. The Community Pool

**The Community Pool**

Today, Yoshi was at the local community pool near the Smash Village. He was relaxing today after working hard all week. As Yoshi floated within the warm water, two Koopa Troopas passed by, chatting with each other.

"Hey, did you hear about the news lately?" Said the first Koopa to his buddy, "They're planning on adding something here for the pool."

The second Koopa nodded, stating, "Yeah, and I'm sure that they'll add something intriguing for the pool."

Yoshi heard this, and he grinned, rubbing his chin. "Hmmm... that would be interesting, indeed!" He said to himself, diving under the water and swimming down the pool.

As Yoshi swam down, he noticed the cement-paved floor of the pool, and he glanced at the wall to his left, to see that it was marked "seven feet". Yoshi then turned around and started to swim upwards, back to the surface. When he did resurface, the green Yoshisaurus noticed that there were more reptilian creatures in the pool, playing with each other in the water.

Yoshi noticed a game of water volleyball, and he opt to join in, joining the Kremling team. As the Hammer Bro koopa on the other side served a volley, Yoshi jumped out of the pool and struck the volleyball back, hitting the serving Hammer Bro in the head. Everyone gasped, and Yoshi gulped, retreating back down into the pool's water.

As Yoshi plunged deeper and deeper into the pool, he looked around to see that there were several different schools of fish surrounding him. The green Yoshisaurus felt the orange clown-fish pass by him, rubbing their bodies into his green skin. Yoshi grinned, and he sighed heavenly as he felt that he was massaged. When Yoshi realized that he needed some air, he returned to the surface of the pool, only to see that there were several construction workers surrounding the pool.

Yoshi blinked, and he jumped out of the pool, approaching a construction working, blue-shelled Koopa Troopa. "Hey, what's going on here?" Yoshi asked, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced to his right to see the construction workers placing a pipe into the pool, which sucked in the warm water.

The Koopa construction worker shrugged. "We have to work around here. We're going to make the pool larger, and thus, it'll take some time to fully reconstruct. And as a result, for the time being, we are returning the pool water to the ocean."

Yoshi nodded, folding his arms as he understood. "As I see." He shook the Koopa construction worker's right hand. "Thanks, sir." With that, he grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his body, and headed to the southern direction, back to the Smash village while the pool was being reconstructed.


	16. Dancing in the Rain

**Dancing in the Rain**

Today, Yoshi and his friends were in their houses, watching from the windows as the rain poured down onto Yoshi Island. The plants were enjoying the falling water they received from the sky, and the sky was filled with many rain clouds as a crack of lighting was seen, followed by booming thunder.

Yoshi got up, and he headed towards the door to open it, but the door then slammed opened by itself, and Yoshi went soaring into the kitchen, screaming, "Yaahh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!" And then crashing into the various dishes, plates, and cups within the cabinets.

Bowser and Charizard both glanced behind them to see what happened. Yoshi got up to his feet, and he moved dizzily from side to side, tripping over a red-colored book and falling flat on his face. He got up, moaned, and rubbed his head, heading out of the house.

Bowser murmured, and he looked at Charizard with a concerned look on his face. 'Do you think that Yoshi will be all right, Charizard?"

Charizard only shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the weather's making him crazy," He replied, picking up a videogame magazine he was reading and started to read it again. "_Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games_ gets a four out of ten...what a complete lie!"

Meanwhile, outside of the house, Yoshi was twirling around in the rain, giggling with glee. He jumped onto the yellow pedals of the blooming flowers, and fluttered into the air. The green, plucky Yoshisaurus then ground pounded, and got up, sticking out his long red tongue to taste the rain. Putting his tongue back in his mouth, Yoshi giggled and he started running around the middle of the Smash village.

Wario came outside, grumbling as he was holding a newspaper and was wearing his yellow-and-purple pajamas. He watched as Yoshi obnoxiously ran around in circles, and he growled, going back inside and tossing a brick at Yoshi, knocking him out. Wario grinned, and he slammed his door as he went back into his house.

Yoshi picked up his head and moaned as he rubbed his head, but he managed to shake it off as he started to dance around by himself in the rain, heading down the steep, grassy hill and towards the other village on the island. Yoshi passed by the lively palm trees and wild dandelions that moved in rhythm to the beat, and Yoshi twirled around, landing on his right foot. He then took a bow, and headed back up the steep, grassy hill as the rain poured more. Reaching the top and being back in the Smash village, Yoshi entered into Meta Knight's house, to eat a handful of toast and bacon alongside with Meta Knight and Ivysaur as they all watched the rain pouring with glee.


	17. The Pollinator 100

**The Pollinator 100**

Yoshi was in the grassy meadows of Yoshi Island, strolling alongside with his good friends Bowser and Charizard. Meta Knight and Ivysaur were both creating a new invention on the steep, grassy hill nearby the Hula-loop Creak to the east, one that would be able to pollinate the flowers growing around.

"Hello, gentlemen!" Meta Knight greeted happily as he revealed the orange-and-blue, rectangle-shaped object that had mechanical arms. "I would like you boys to meet our new invention, the Pollinator 100!"

Yoshi cooed with intrigue. "Oooh... the Pollinator 100... what does it do?" He asked as he touched its side.

Meta Knight's eyes turned pink, placing his hands behind his back. "Well," He started to explain in a nice tone of voice, "When we worked on it, Ivysaur here kindly inserted some of his pollen from his rose on his back, so the machine can get juiced up and massage the flowers as it pollinates them."

Ivysaur grinned, only nodding as he pointed at the Pollinator with one of his vines, pressing a red button on the back that started it up and caused it to move about. The Pollinator examined Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard, and then glanced down the grassy hill to see the flowers that boomed. It moved carefully down the steep hill and started to massage the bright yellow dandelions, extracting the pollen within them.

Bowser smiled, impressed as he approached Meta Knight and patted the small mask-wearing warrior on the head. "You and Ivysaur have both done a good job with these inventions of yours, Meta Knight."

Charizard nodded in agreement, adding as he watched the Pollinator 100 move to the nearby red roses, massaging them smoothly. "I agree. Look how smooth a job the Pollinator 100 is doing."

The Pollinator 100 extracted some pollen into the roses, and it then moved on towards the southern direction, stopping in front blue violets. It examined them, and then suddenly backed away, searching for another flower to extract pollen into.

Yoshi blinked, scratching his head as he turned to Ivysaur and Meta Knight. "Huh? Why did the Pollinator 100 avoid the violets, Meta Knight?" Yoshi asked as he glanced back to see the Pollinator 100 massaging the pink-colored tulips.

Meta Knight chuckled nervously, his eyes turning yellow. "Well, Ivysaur was doing most of the manufacturing of the Pollinator 100, and it was revealed to me a few days ago that he doesn't like violets." He whispered to Bowser, Charizard, and Yoshi in a quite tone of voice, "That's because Ivysaur is somewhat allergic to violet."

Bowser watched as Yoshi and Charizard laughed their heads off, both of the two reptilian Smashers rolling on the grass.

"Allergic to violets! Ha ha ha!" Yoshi laughed heartily, getting up to his feet and wiping a tear from his right eye, "What's Ivysaur also allergic to, cauliflower?"

Meta Knight chuckled, his eyes turning bright blue. "As a matter of fact, he is." He turned to Ivysaur, who nodded back with a calm grin.

Yoshi gasped. "He is?" He shook his head in disbelief, placing his right hand on his face. "Wow. I never knew that Ivysaur could actually be allergic to some flowers..."

Charizard shrugged. "Well, it's all right. There are plenty of things that we're allergic to, as well." He placed his arms behind his head. "Isn't that right, Bowser?"

Bowser nodded, rubbing his chin. "Indeed, Charizard. After all, Yoshi, you're allergic to pasta." He chuckled, both him and Charizard receiving a nasty glare from Yoshi.

"So I'm allergic to pasta! So what!?" The green Yoshisaurus snapped, pointing at Bowser and Charizard, "At least I'm not allergic to pumpkin or squash!" He then stomped off down the steep, grassy hill, tripping over his right foot and tumbling down to the bottom, getting back up, but accidentally being rolled over by the Pollinator 100, which massaged and later pollinated a couple of Cornflowers.

Bowser, Charizard, Meta Knight, and Ivysaur all looked at each other, shrugged, and continued chatting among each other as the Pollinator 100 did its job of pollinating the flowers.


	18. Chompy's Walk

**Chompy's Walk**

It was a cool day on Yoshi Island. Yoshi was snoozing peacefully in his green bed as Bowser and Charizard were performing several tasks within their house. It was when Chompy, Yoshi's pet, black-colored Chain Chomp, ran through the small pet door within the front door and rushed to the bedroom, whining in front of Bowser and Charizard. Bowser and Charizard looked at each other, nodded, and both approached Yoshi, waking him up.

Yoshi yawned, stretching his arms wide. "Yaaawwwn..." He rubbed his eyes, blinking and putting his hands on his hips, "What's the big idea, huh? I'm trying to take my beauty sleep here."

Bowser sighed, getting Yoshi off the bed and handing the green Yoshisaurus Chompy's leash. "Chompy here wants to go for a walk, and you haven't done your good deeds as a pet owner."

Charizard nodded in agreement, handing Yoshi a small, red-and-yellow stripped coat. "You might want this. It's going to start raining soon."

Yoshi glared at Charizard. "Gee, thanks, " He sarcastically stated as he placed on the coat, and grabbed his red cap, a green Y painted on the white spot. He then placed the leash upon Chompy, and left the house, leaving the Smash village by heading down the steep grassy hill and heading to the western direction.

Bowser and Charizard both watched as Yoshi headed off to the Tulip Meadows. They both sighed as they felt a bit uncomfortable with this.

A few minutes later, it indeed started to rain, and Yoshi was already in the middle of the Tulip Meadows, with Chompy sniffing the grass. Yoshi sighed, and he took his right hand out of his coat's right pocket as he felt the rain come down swiftly. He looked down at Chompy and smiled a bit. "Good job, Chompy. Sniff that grassy terrain and mark your territory," He told Chompy.

Chompy panted, and he looked around to see any other creatures. After gulping in the rain that fell on his red tongue, Chompy spotted a small, young sheep-like Towtow. Chompy growled, and he barked at the Towtow, who noticed Chompy and murmured in fright. Chompy started to foam at the mouth, and he eyed the young Towtow as it took off towards the northern direction.

Yoshi held Chompy down from running off, noticing the Towtow as well. "No, Chompy, don't chase that Towtow, let it be."

Chompy, however, didn't listen as he broke off from Yoshi's grip on his leash and chased the Towtow, forcing Yoshi to run after him.

"Chompy, slow down, boy!!" Yoshi called out as he grabbed the leash and was dragged along the grass by Chompy, who ran as fast as he could to catch up to the Towtow.

Sadly for Yoshi, what became a simple walk with his fellow pet has turned into a fast chase. Chompy barked loudly as the Towtow jumped over a set of logs, with Chompy following. Yoshi screamed as he collide into the logs, his body covered with wooden splinters. Yoshi shook them off, and he was dragged around the right bend as he bumped into a tropical palm tree and was plunged upward by Chompy's frequent bouncing. The Towtow screamed loudly, and it turned to the left, swerving to the left and right to avoid collision with the tall tropical palm trees. Chompy followed suit, although he tackled through an old palm tree as he gained momentum on the Towtow, while Yoshi suffered going through the palm trees, grunting as his body bounced several times on the grass. Chompy then turned around to the left and used his chomping to advance towards the Towtow in the Loleep River, Yoshi gasping for air as he went into the water. He spat out the water and then bumped into a tall wooden sign, being pulled to the right by Chompy as it bit into the backside of the Towtow.

The Towtow's eyes widened, and it screamed, running faster to get Chompy's jaws off of it, but failing as Chompy managed to hang on. Yoshi, however, was suffering much worse than the Towtow in pain, bumping through other creatures and breaking through tropical palm trees. As the three turned around to the right and tumbled down fast on the steep, grassy hill, the Towtow managed to shake off Chompy and kicked him in the face, running off to the north and then turning to the right, heading into a set of berry-filled bushes. Yoshi moaned as he got up and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, while Chompy panted fast as the rain poured down faster.

Yoshi sighed, and he crouched down on his knees, patting Chompy on the head and telling him, "Geeze, it's no wonder I don't take you for walks more often. You're a crazy pet."

Chompy only smiled at Yoshi as the two sat still on the grassy Tulip Meadows, the rain bringing the green field to live as flowers bloomed and took in the rain.


	19. The Strange Meteor Shower

**The Strange Meteor Shower**

It was a normal, bright and sunny warm day on Yoshi Island. Yoshi was doing some walking around the Smash Village, while Bowser and Charizard were playing chess together in their house. Wario was doing some weights, while Donkey Kong was writing in his personal journal. Meta Knight was trying to create a new potion as Ivysaur toggled with the machinery of a new invention. Mr. Game-and-Watch was making himself a delicious breakfast, complete with bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, pancakes, and even an English Muffin! Toad was also there, and he was playing Mario Kart DS on his own blue-colored Nintendo DS. Even Chompy the Chain Chomp, Yoshi's own pet, was relaxing in his own small house, munching on a bone. Yes, everything was all fine... until...

_**BAM!!!!**_

"Huh?" Yoshi mumbled, turning around to see a small indent in the ground. "What the..." He walked towards it, and looked at it closely. Toad also noticed this, and he appeared on Yoshi's right side, amazed by the indent.

"What happened?" Toad asked, as the two glanced up to see a comet propelling towards Yoshi Island, and it smashed into Mr. Game-and-Watch's house, demolishing it into pieces of stone. Mr. Game-and-Watch popped out from the rubble, coughing as he looked upward at the clear blue sky to see it change to dark-violet, as more comets came speeding down onto the island, shaking it.

Bowser, Charizard, Wario, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, and Chompy all got out of their houses to join Yoshi and Toad as they watched the comets come at a faster pace. It was then that they noticed Mr. Game-and-Watch, and they helped him out of the rubble.

"What's going on!?" Bowser exclaimed as he hid in his green, spiky shell to avoid being blasted by a comet, the explosion sending him into the air, and later landed safely in his shell, emerging out as he shook his head.

Charizard examined the sky, looking beyond the atmosphere. His jaw dropped in disbelief. "Why, it's a meteor shower! A close on, that is!"

Donkey Kong rubbed the back of his head. "But, why would it be smashing the island like this? It doesn't make sense!" After finishing that sentence, he was blasted into the air by a nearby speeding comet, and he fell on his face as he twitched in pain.

Wario trembled in fear, holding down his yellow cap. "Wa... this is-a too much for me to handle!" He rushed back to his house, only to fall victim to the rubble as his house was smashed by a comet.

Meta Knight took out his sword, Galaxia. "There's only one thing to do," He said, his eyes turning green, "We have to find the source of this meteor shower, and prevent it from doing anymore damage."

Ivysaur nodded in agreement, and he then approached Yoshi, noting the green Yoshisaurus that he could use Ivysaur's vines to be sent into the sky, and then come into contact with the comets in space.

Yoshi rubbed his chin, being cautious of this plan. "Hmmm... I suppose, but I don't like the sound of it," He replied, being concerned.

Toad fell onto his knees, crawling to Yoshi and begging, tears flowing down his eyes, "Please, Yoshi, we need you to do this! Otherwise, the island won't exist anymore, and we'll be finished!"

Yoshi's lips trembled as he watched Toad cry, and he growled, looking up and glaring at the comets that came smashing down into the ground. "All right, then. If it's for the safety of everyone, then I will go into space, and stop this meteor shower!" He stated bravely, allowing Ivysaur to pick him up with his Vine Whip ability.

Bowser and Charizard looked at each other, smiled, and then gave a thumbs up to Yoshi. Toad continued to sob, but he had a smile on his face as he knew that Yoshi meant it. Mr. Game-and-Watch only grinned, folding his arms as he stood next to Bowser. Meta Knight's eyes turned to the color blue, and he signaled for the moment. Yoshi's eyes were filled with tears of hope and determination as he wished everyone luck, and he then gave the lit for the launch. Meta Knight nodded, and he told Ivysaur to toss Yoshi into the sky. Ivysaur nodded, and he twirled his Vine Whips, tossing Yoshi into the air, which sent him speeding past the fast comets.

As Yoshi glanced down to see the distance of Yoshi Island shrinking as he reached higher in the atmosphere, the green Yoshisaurus bumped into one of the speeding comets, and started spinning around. He then reached the point in space where the source of the comets was - a small orb, in the shape of a Pokeball. Yoshi used his ground pound to reach the solid part, and he started to flutter kick to break off the solid part, which did and then its gas part sucked in all of the speeding comets that were heading towards Yoshi Island. Yoshi cheered, and he was pulled back to Yoshi Island by the Earth's strong gravity pull, where he was congratulated and thanked by all of the island's residents, including his fellow friends.


	20. Yoshi's Tragic Secret

**Yoshi's Tragic Secret**

It was your usually pleasant day on the warm, beautiful paradise of Yoshi Island. Yoshi was away from the Smash Village, for he had a secret that he didn't want anyone to know. When Bowser and Charizard decided to look for Yoshi, they spotted him by the Hogeraty River, where he was gazing into the clear blue stream of water.

"Yoshi, what's wrong with you?" Bowser asked as he crouched down and patted Yoshi on the back, "You don't seem to well."

Yoshi let out a sigh, and he looked up at Bowser and Charizard. "Well... it's just that I'm not feeling good today, guys." He sighed and shook his head, glancing down at the river. "I have a secret that I've been hiding from everyone for quite some time...and I don't want anyone to know..."

Charizard patted Yoshi on his right shoulder. "There, there, Yoshi. You can tell us the secret, we promise not to tell anyone else."

Yoshi looked up, a frown casted on his ace. "Really?"

Bowser and Charizard both nodded, crossing their fingers. "We promise," They said with sincerity in their voice.

Yoshi smiled a bit, but it turned back into a frown as he stood up and turned to his two reptilian friends, stating, "Well, you know about the Vulbah Cave in the northeastern direction away from the Smash Village?"

"What about it?" Bowser asked as he folded his arms.

Yoshi sighed, putting his hands behind his back. "Well, when I was younger, I used to come to the Vulbah Cave to hide so that I wouldn't get in trouble. But now, whenever I go there, I get scared because..." He rubbed his right arm with his left hand. "Because..."

Charizard got close to Yoshi, saying in a soft, quiet tone, "Because of what, Yoshi?"

Yoshi sniffled, and he rubbed his left eye, which started to form tears, stating, "Because it's here that when I was younger that I lost Donkey Kong's red barrel."

Bowser and Charizard both gasped in shock. "So that's why Donkey Kong was muttering about a red-colored barrel!" They said to each other, looking at Yoshi, "You lost it in the Vulbah Cave?"

Yoshi nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah. It was meant to stop Donkey Kong from being mean to me, but it turned out for the worse when Donkey Kong broke emotionally and never said a word to me again." He rubbed the tears off of his face, "I discovered that over the years, Donkey Kong forgot about it and he talked to me again, but I know that he still cares about his missing red barrel."

Bowser picked Yoshi up from the green grass and patted him on his back, comforting him as he, Yoshi, and Charizard all headed back to the Smash Village. 'There, there, Yoshi. Maybe if you tell it to Donkey Kong, he'll perhaps forgive you."

Yoshi smiled, tears still coming down, but less than before. "Oh... thank you..." He thanked sincere as the three reptilian Smashers headed back up the steep, grassy hill to the Smash Village, where they visited Donkey Kong and told him about the missing red barrel. Donkey Kong was in shock at first, but he then got happy as Yoshi went with him, Bowser, and Charizard back to the Vulbah Cave, to retrieve the missing red barrel that the ape prized so much.


	21. The Gooey Ball

**The Gooey Ball**

One day on the ever-so-pleasant Yoshi Island, Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard were all sitting on a steep hill within the Fluffy Fields, which was eastward the Smash Village. As the three reptilian Smashers looked up at the clear blue skies without a care in the world, a black, gooey ball suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hmmm?" Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard all mumbled in unison as they got close to the strange, gooey ball.

The gooey ball then formed eyes and a mouth, and it stuck out its tongue at the three reptilian Smashers, attaching itself to Yoshi. Yoshi paused for a brief moment, and he screamed as he stood up and tried to pull off the gooey ball off his face. Bowser and Charizard stood up as well, and they also tried to get the gooey ball off, but with no avail. Charizard then got an idea, and he released a fury of fiery embers that burned the gooey ball off.

The gooey ball growled at Charizard, and it tackled into the red fire-type dragon Pokemon, knocking him down backwards on the steep grassy hill and causing him to tumble all the way down. The gooey ball then turned around and started bumping into Bowser. Bowser hid into his spiky, green shell, and Yoshi grabbed the gooey ball with his long red tongue, swinging it around in the air and then releasing his grip.

The gooey ball, however, managed to come back towards the ground, and he once again attached itself into Yoshi's face. Yoshi screamed as he turned into his egg and started rolling around, but had no luck as he hatched out of the egg and tried to pull the gooey ball off with his long red tongue. The gooey ball screamed, and it was forced off as Yoshi's tongue pushed farther than its limit, and quickly retreated in its original place as the gooey ball was sent soaring away.

Yoshi let out a sigh of relief, and he watched Bowser reemerge out of his spiky, green shell. Yoshi told Bowser that he took care of the gooey ball, and Bowser congratulated Yoshi as the green Yoshisaurus received a pat on the back from the King of the Koopas. Charizard murmured as he got up and rubbed the back of his head, a bit dizzy after he went tumbling down the steep grassy hill. Yoshi and Bowser both laughed as they wrapped their arms around Charizard, and headed back to rest at their house in the Smash Village.


	22. The Grape Jelly Bagel

**The Grape Jelly Bagel**

Yoshi was visiting his good friend, Toad, who lived west from the Smash Village. Yoshi brought alongside a bagel. Why? Because he planned on sharing the bagel with Toad. When the green Yoshisaurus reached the mushroom boy's dome-shaped home, he opened the door to encounter Toad, who allowed him in.

"So, Yoshi, what's it going to be today?" Toad asked as he sat down in his small, blue-colored wooden chair in the surprisingly small living room.

Yoshi grinned, sitting down across the table on a small, green-colored wooden chair. "Well, I have a bagel with me. Is that good enough?" He asked as he handed Toad the bagel.

Toad licked his lips with delight as he attempted to touch the bagel. His sense then came to him. "Duh! Of course, how could I forget?" He got out of his chair and headed into the bit larger kitchen, opening up the refrigerator and getting out a small jar of grape jelly. He then grabbed a knife, and headed back into the living room, grabbing the bagel and placing the grape jelly jar on the table.

Yoshi licked his lips with delight as Toad sliced the bagel up and then opened up the jar of the grape jelly, and he spread it all over the top and bottom of the sliced bagel, putting it together as he placed the jar back onto the grape jelly jar and placed it back into the refrigerator, as well as placing the knife away. He then sat back down onto his wooden chair and took the top part of the bagel off again, giving Yoshi the bottom half of the bagel, and keeping the bottom half of the bagel for himself.

Yoshi smiled, and he raised his grape jelly smothered bagel up, proposing a toast. "To the plain bagel and grape jelly, the best combination ever created." He then bit into the bagel, smiling widely as he munched on the delicious, sweet jelly and parts of the soft bagel. Toad also bit into his bagel, and he giggled with glee as he and Yoshi enjoyed their treat together in the mushroom boy's small, dome-shaped house.


	23. Shoplifting

**Shoplifting**

It was an ordinary, peaceful day on Yoshi island. Yoshi was visiting the local bookstore with Donkey Kong, who was planning on buying a new book on making banana recipes. As the two strolled down the aisle, they spotted Wario nearby.

"Wario! What are you doing here!?" Yoshi exclaimed, sweatdropping. Wario jumped, and he noticed Yoshi and Donkey Kong. He slapped his face, muttering angrily to himself, _Oh great, the nimrods are here to ruin my plan..._ He then turned to face Yoshi and Donkey Kong, rubbing his hands together. "Heh heh heh, it's nothing that important. I'm just looking for something to read, that's all," He cleverly lied, rubbing his nose.

Donkey Kong blinked, and he gave Wario an odd look. "Just what are you up to, Wario?"

"None of your business!" Wario snapped as he tossed a random green book at Yoshi and Donkey Kong, knocking them down to the ground. He then went around the aisle to pick out a book. He then spotted a book of shoplifting, and he chuckled, snatching it. "Wa ha ha ha! Perfect for my crime!" Skimming through the book, he placed the book into his hat, and he whistled innocently as he started walking out of the bookstore.

Suddenly, as Wario went through the exit, the alarms went off, and Wario started to run off, several other, smaller books falling out from his yellow cap, which he held on with his right hand. Yoshi and Donkey Kong both got back up to their senses to notice the dropped books on the dirt-paved path, and they looked at each other.

"Wario stole the books!" Donkey Kong exclaimed as he pointed at the dropped books, "I think that we should go and get him!"

Yoshi nodded on agreement, and he quickly thought to figure out what to do. He then snapped his fingers. "Keep watch, Donkey Kong, I'll go after Wario!" He started running down the dirt-paved path, running right after Wario as the green Yoshisaurus followed the trail of dropped, stolen books.

Yoshi headed westward towards the Smash Village, and he then stopped in front of a door. He then glanced up to see it was Wario's house. Yoshi busted the door down with a head smash, and he then frantically searched throughout the living room to spot Wario. He then could hear loud snoring, and Yoshi headed upwards the stairs towards the bedroom. Yoshi glanced at the two different bedrooms, and Yoshi detected the disgusting smell of garlic. Yoshi head smashed into the door, and he entered into the room, to see Wario snoring on his purple bed, the book he stole on the ground.

Yoshi grabbed the book, and placed it safe inside his small, red pad. Yoshi then rubbed his chin and thought on what to do about Wario. He then snapped his finger, and he grabbed Wario with his long, red tongue, pulling Wario into his mouth. Yoshi then munched on the sound sleeping Wario, and spat him back out as an egg. Yoshi grinned, and he grabbed the egg, heading back to the bookstore to have Wario be punished for shoplifting. Upon bringing Wario and all of the stolen books back, Yoshi and Donkey Kong were awarded with two medals, one for each of them. The two Smashers, happy for doing their good duty, decided to get some delicious, fruity ices at a Koopa Troopa's small, homemade ice vendor.


	24. The Magic Whistle

**The Magic Whistle**

It was the typical day on Yoshi Island. Yoshi was reading his new red-and-pink colored book, entitled _'The Story of the Fountain of Dreams'_, on his personal green sofa in the living room of his house, while Bowser was doing some exercising with his new Wii Fit game for his Nintendo Wii, which was set in the living room. It was then that Charizard came by, more excited than ever.

"Guys, you'll never believe what I found!" Charizard exclaimed, trying to get Yoshi and Bowser's attention, "I was taking my usual strolls as usual, when I came across this!" He revealed a yellow-brownish whistle, getting attention from Yoshi, who placed his book on his sofa and got up to see the whistle.

"Wow..." Yoshi admired as he held the whistle in his two palms, his eyes gleaming bright. "I've never seen anything like this!" He looked up at Charizard, asking with glee, "Where did you get this, Charizard?"

Charizard chuckled, patting Yoshi on the shoulder. 'Yoshi, I'll be glad to show you, but first." He grabbed the whistle back and started playing it. A soothing tune came out, and then the entire island shook, much to the surprise of Yoshi (Bowser didn't notice this because he was too busy focusing on his health, thus, playing Wii Fit). Charizard then headed out, with Yoshi following closely behind. As the two reptilian Smashers headed towards the western direction down the steep, grassy hill, Charizard pointed upward.

Yoshi blinked, and he looked upward, tilting his head to the right. "Why are you pointing upward?" He asked confused as he scratched his head.

Charizard grinned. "You'll see." He then grabbed an umbrella and placed it above him and Yoshi as rain started to come pouring down, storm clouds replacing the clear blue skies that were shined by the sun. It was then that a rainbow appeared over the small stream, and within it, a certain spot glimmered with a bright shine.

Yoshi glanced down at the stream to notice this, and when he watched Charizard crouch down, he glanced back at the stream, and gasped as several different-colored whistles appeared. Grabbing one, Charizard handed a pink-and-green colored whistle to Yoshi.

Yoshi looked at the whistle, and then up at Charizard, gasping. "Charizard... is this really for me?" He asked, tears filling his eyes with joy as he managed to smile.

Charizard only nodded, grinning as he played his own yellow-brownish whistle. Yoshi felt happy, and he played his own whistle as thunder boomed loudly, light-bluish lighting striking beautifully among the cloudy, rain-pouring sky.


	25. Unnecessary Quakes

**Unnecessary Quakes**

It was another peaceful day on the idyllic Yoshi Island. Yoshi was relaxing on his beach chair outside his house, when suddenly, he noticed a small flock of Pidgey flying high up in the sky. As he scratched his head and pondered why the flock of Pidgey flew over the Smash Village, Yoshi turned around to his right to see the entire island being shook. Yoshi screamed, and he hopped out of his beach chair, folding it and chucking it through the stain glass window that appeared on the door of Yoshi's house's right side, causing glass to break and tiny pieces falling on the wooden floor. Yoshi didn't bother with this, for he ran towards the western direction to see what was happening.

As Yoshi ran down the steep grassy hill that was home to the Smash Village, Yoshi stopped in front of a red stop sign. He peered over to see Mr. Game-and-Watch's herd of Towtows running down, with Mr. Game-and-Watch himself running after his sheep-like herd. Yoshi shrugged, and he continued running towards the west, only to slip on a banana peel. Yoshi got back up and rubbed his backside in pain, and he glanced to his right to see Donkey Kong sitting under a palm tree, eating bananas as usual.

Yoshi sighed, and he got back up, dusting himself. After trying his best to keep balance as the ground shook again, Yoshi moved through the berry-filed bushes and approached Donkey Kong, asking, "Hey Donkey Kong, what's happening to the island?"

Donkey Kong looked up at Yoshi, and he merely shrugged. "I don't know, but Wario is by the Cave of Convivial. I think you should check it out," He stated as he then munched into his fresh, fruity banana.

Yoshi scratched his head with his right index finger on his left hand. "But why would Wario be in a place where there's always partying going on in a crisis like this - WHOA!!!!" He fell flat to the ground as the ground shook again, although Donkey Kong surprisingly wasn't moved at all. Yoshi sighed as he got up, and he turned to the right, running past the palm tree and towards the Cave of Convivial.

As Yoshi approached the Cave of Convivial as fast as he could, he jumped above the small spikes that lied on the ground's plentiful, poisonous vines. Yoshi then bumped into a tall palm tree, and he shook his head and jumped to the left, heading down the straight path. He then turned right and slipped on the damp mud, sliding down the muddy slide as he then was sent into the thorny bushes. Screaming in pain, Yoshi jumped out of the thorny bushes and held his rear in pain, landing on the other side and getting the thorns out of his body carefully. Feeling the sting, Yoshi continued walking down the muddy path, and turning to the right, he ducked and crawled after a large red-spotted Piranha Plant snapped at him. The green, plucky Yoshisaurus murmured as he knew that his stomach was getting dirty , and then he got up to his feet as he looked up to see the Cave of Convivial right in front of him.

Yoshi grinned, and he cleaned himself off, pushing the mud off of his body. He then looked up and said, "Well, time to get to the bottom of this." As he attempted to enter, he fell through the ground, which ripped open due to being shook. Yoshi screamed as he held onto the ledge of the mud, but he knew that his grip wasn't going to last as his right hand slowly slipped from the surface. The mud then caused Yoshi to let go, and the green Yoshisaurus screamed as he propelled down the seemingly bottomless pit.

Inside the Cave of Convivial, Wario is sitting on his personal, yellow-colored armchair, chuckling evilly as he presses a blue-colored button on his armchair's left part, and the ground started to shake again, as did the entire island. Wario laughed as he heard the inhabitants of the island fleeing away while the mud and plants all started to fall into the bottomless pit that has formed right by the entrance to the Cave of Convivial.


	26. The Stolen Towtows

**The Stolen Towtows**

It was a nice, quiet day on Yoshi Island. Yoshi was reading a book about Mario and Luigi on his own green sofa, while Bowser was preparing for supper. Charizard was in the basement, cleaning out junk, and he had Donkey Kong come over to help. Yes, all was peaceful, until...

Knock, knock, knock! Someone was banging on the door. Yoshi got up from his green sofa, and he headed to the door, and opened it to see Mr. Game-and-Watch standing. He rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Mr. Game-and-Watch, what's happening?"

Mr. Game-and-Watch was rubbing both of his hands nervously. "Errrr...Yoshi, I don't meant to be rash, but..." He grabbed Yoshi by the chest and begged, tears coming down from his black two-dimensional face, "Wario stole all of my Towtows again, and he ran off to the Cave of Convivial!"

Yoshi gasped, snapping his fingers and patting Mr. Game-and-Watch on the head. "Don't worry, Mr. Game-and-Watch! You can count on me!" Putting on his red shoes, Yoshi placed Mr. Game-and-Watch to the side of the door as he rushed down the steep grassy hill and headed off to the eastern direction, towards a shortcut that leads to the Cave of Convivial.

As Yoshi darts on the muddy path, brushing through the tropical plants and tall palm trees that populate the marshy area, Yoshi turns to the right and jumps over a small mud puddle. He then jumps up into the air and grabs a grassy vine with his long red tongue. He then swings to the next vine, and grabs it with his hands, landing on the other side. He then turns to the left, and accidentally slips on the damp mud, falling on his backside and sliding down the muddy path downwards. Upon reaching the bottom, Yoshi wiped the mud off of him, and he got to his feet, running into the thick jungle. As he turned to the left and stopped, the green Yoshisaurus climbed a tall palm tree, and he got onto the leaves, glancing to the northern direction to see the Cave of Convivial a few feet ahead. Yoshi jumped from the leaves and fluttered down safely to the muddy ground, running to the left and heading towards the northern direction.

Wario laughs greedily as he whips the Towtows, forcing them to tackle through the rocky interior of the Cave of Convivial. He grins smugly. "Wa ha ha! I'll be able to claim all of the diamonds in this cave, and then I'll be richer!" He placed his hands on his stomach and laughed heartily evilly, until he heard a foot step. Wario growls, and he turns around to the entrance of the Cave of Convivial, to see Yoshi standing there. His jaw dropped, and he suddenly started stomping his right foot, shouting angrily and shaking his right fist, "Argh! What are you doing here!?"

Yoshi scoffed, his hands firmly on his hips. "Don't play cocky with me, Wario! You stole Mr. Game-and-Watch's Towtows!" He then placed his right hand on his chin, tapping his left foot and asking, "Buy why would you want them for use, anyway?"

Wario grins, and he takes this opportunity to bash into Yoshi, knocking the green Yoshisaurus down to the ground. He then crouches down and tells Yoshi, with a smug grin on his face, "I bet you would like to know, eh Yoshi boy?" As he started to explain to Yoshi why he took the Towtows, the sheep-like creatures glanced behind them to see Wario distracted, and they all managed to sneak out quietly as Wario finished his quick speech, "...And then I'll be rich! And there's nothing that _you_ or anyone else can do!" He laughed heartily.

Yoshi blinked, and he glanced to the right to see that the Towtows weren't there. He smirked, and he looked at Wario, telling him, "Hate to ruin your diabolical plan, Wario, but turn around."

Wario was confused, and he scratched his chin. "Wa?" He turned around, and screamed as he noticed that the Towtows were gone. Yoshi laughed as he ran off after the Towtows, following their tracks in the mud.


	27. Yoshi and Wario's Tennis Match

**Yoshi and Wario's Tennis Match**

Today, on a nice, warm, and sunny day on the idyllic Yoshi Island, Yoshi was out on the field, planting some of his own berry flowers. He has grown them specially in his backyard, under the guidance of Bowser and Charizard, who both watched from the balcony of their house. As Yoshi tended the seeds with water, Donkey Kong suddenly jumped over the yellow fence and ran towards Yoshi.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Donkey Kong screamed, shaking Yoshi. "Yoshi, I have to tell you something urgent!"

Yoshi shook his head, and he looked up at Donkey Kong, rubbing the back of his head and asking, "What's wrong, Donkey Kong? You seem more troubled that before."

Donkey Kong gulped, and he started to bite his small nails on his hands. "Oh, I don't know how to tell you, but Wario just turned our lovely backyard into a tennis court, and he wants you to participate in a one-on-one match on the field!"

Yoshi gasped, stepping back a bit. He turned around to face the balcony and called out Bowser and Charizard, who walked over to Yoshi and face Donkey Kong. Yoshi explained to them what Donkey Kong has told them, and all three of the reptilian Smashers looked at the stammering, troubled ape.

"So Wario wants to have a tennis match, huh?" Bowser asked as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "He'll do anything to gain attention."

Charizard nodded in agreement, putting his hand on his chin. "Yes, but what if Wario really wants to play tennis?"

Yoshi folded his arms, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He then snapped his fingers. "I got an idea. I'll play tennis with Wario, and whoever wins the match gets a prize!"

Bowser, Charizard, and Donkey Kong all exchanged mixed reactions, looking at each other, and sighing, shaking their heads. Yoshi, on the other hand, grinned with confidence as he entered through the balcony and exited through his house's front part, heading over to Wario's place. A few minutes later in Wario and Donkey Kong's backyard, both Yoshi and Wario stare each other on the opposite sides of the concrete, blue-colored tennis court, with a net placed right in the middle. Mr. Game-and-Watch served as the scorekeeper, while Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Toad, and Meta Knight all cheered from the sidelines, with Ivysaur serving fresh lemonade.

Wario grinned, grabbing his purple tennis racket and pointing at Yoshi. "Are you ready, lizard breath?"

Yoshi smirked, grabbing his green tennis racket sitting by the garbage cans. "I was born ready, Wario. Let's do this." He smiled and nodded back to Wario, who mocked the green Yoshisaurus's confident mood.

Mr. Game-and-Watch stood up, and tossed some bacon and sausages into the air, signaling the start of the game. "All right, Yoshi vs. Wario! Yoshi serves!"

Yoshi smiled, and grabbing the yellow-green colored, grassy tennis ball, the green Yoshisaurus served the ball over the net to Wario. Wario runs towards the net, and he smashes the ball back. Yoshi runs a bit back and to the left to hit the ball, while Wario squats and then whacks the ball at full power, going through the net and landing on Yoshi's side, bouncing two times.

"Fifteen-love!" Mr. Game-and-Watch shouted, with Wario chuckling as he posed. The watching Smashers, as well as other watchers from outside the Smash Village joining the sidelines, only mumbled to themselves as Yoshi served the ball again.

Yoshi served the ball towards the right, and Wario lunged at it, making the ball return to Yoshi's side bounce slowly. Yoshi used this opportunity to run towards the ball and smack it back, with Wario lunging towards the left to get the ball, but missing and falling on his face.

"Fifteen-all!" Mr. Game-and-Watch shouts, with Yoshi giving Wario a competitive smirk, who only grumbled while the viewers cheered.

"Go Yoshi!" Toad cheered loudly in a high-pitched voice, while Charizard whistled for Yoshi.

As Ivysaur passed around the fresh lemonade to the watchful viewers, a young Octorok boy wearing a yellow-and-white cap handed five dollars to his Goomba friend (who is wearing a red-and-blue striped hat), betting that Yoshi would win. The Goomba chuckled as he turned his attention back to the tennis court, ensuring that Wario would win. Regardless, they both enjoyed the fresh lemonade handed to them by Ivysaur, who bowed in respect as he moved on to the others.

Yoshi grinned, and turning to face Wario, he tossed the tennis ball into the air and whacked it with his green tennis racket. Wario jumped up and smacked the ball down to the concrete ground of the tennis court, trying to make Yoshi jump. Yoshi, however, wasn't shaken, and he ran towards the ball and whacked it smoothly. Wario, however, ran a bit towards the back, and whacked a powerful hit. Yoshi attempted to get the ball, but it swerved around him, narrowly missing the green Yoshisaurus's green racket.

"Thirty, fifteen!" Mr. Game-and-Watch shouted again, the audience moaning as Wario stuck his right index finger into his nose, and pointed at Yoshi, taunting him.

Yoshi only growled, and he served the ball again, aiming towards the right. Wario lunged towards the right and smacked the ball back, with Yoshi staying in the back and hitting the ball. As the ball bounced once on Wario's side, Yoshi ran towards the net to prepare to whack it up close, while Wario served another power shot. Yoshi then smacked the ball upward in the air, and Wario charged up, smacking the ball hard. Yoshi attempted to strike back, but the ball impaled him in the head, knocking him down on his back.

"Forty, fifteen!" Mr. Game-and-Watch shouted, with the audience starting to boo Wario as he showed off his butt towards them. A wealthy, elderly Koopa Troopa gentleman and his wife both turned away in disgust, telling Ivysaur to give Wario a good beating after the tennis match ended. Ivysaur nodded, and he resumed serving fresh lemonade to the watchers of the tennis match.

Yoshi managed to get back up his feet, and he stretched his legs a bit. Wario folded his arms and waited impatiently, shouting at Yoshi to hurry up. Yoshi grinned, and he tossed the yellow-green colored, grassy tennis ball towards the right, with Wario running towards the ball and serving a defensive shot. Yoshi spun around towards the net and retaliated with a tricky shot. Wario jumped up and shot back a power shot, but Yoshi managed to gently smack the tennis ball, and it softly bounced on Wario's side. Wario screamed as he lunged at the ball, but missed and landed on his face, making the audience laugh a bit.

"Forty, thirty!" Mr. Game-and-Watch shouted, the audience starting to murmur with delight as Ivysaur served them fresh lemonade.

Yoshi grinned, and he turned to Wario, tossing the tennis ball into the air and serving it. Wario whacked it right back with his tremendous power, but Yoshi managed to shot it back towards the left. Wario then ran towards the back and rolled over, hitting the ball so soft, it hit the net. Wario pulled down his mustache and started babbling angrily, with Yoshi only chuckling in delight.

"Deuce!" Mr. Game-and-Watch shouted, much to the audience's delight as they cheered on Yoshi, who bowed to them while Wario was formulating a plan to cheat.

As Yoshi stretched his legs a bit again, he tossed the ball up and served. Wario ran towards the back of the right with a power shot, but Yoshi came close to the net and struck with a speed shot. Wario, however, struck the ball upwards, and Yoshi tapped the ball lightly with his green tennis racket. Wario lunged towards the net and smacked the ball onto Yoshi's side close to the net with force, but Yoshi jumped into the air and tapped the ball gently back towards the right of Wario's side. Wario lunged towards the back to get the ball, and he did, returning with a defense shot. Yoshi, however, spun around again and served a tricky shot, messing up Wario as the ball spun around him and bounced two times, resulting in a point of Yoshi.

"Advantage, forty!" Mr. Game-and-Watch shouted once more, all of the watching Smashers and the audience getting up to their feet from the sidelines and cheering and clapping as Yoshi did a victory pose, and prepared to serve the yellow-green, grassy tennis ball.

Wario grinned, taking out a black remote control. "Not this time, lizard boy!" He pressed the red button, and out of the grass on the right side of the concrete tennis court, a red punch glove appeared and punched Yoshi off the tennis court. The audience booed and jeered at Wario as Yoshi stumbled back onto the tennis court, shaking his head and preparing to serve the tennis ball again.

As Wario smacked the ball towards the right, Yoshi shot the ball towards the right. Wario ran towards the ball and spun around to whack it back to Yoshi's side, but Yoshi, being as swift as a bullet, managed to skillfully strike back towards the net, the ball going softly on Wario's side. Wario tried to lunge at the ball, but he messed up and fell on his face, causing the ball to land on Wario's side of the concrete tennis court.

"Game match! Yoshi is the winner!" Mr. Game-and-Watch proclaimed loudly, as the watching Smashers and all the other viewers surrounded Yoshi and praised him, while Wario was beaten up brutally by Ivysaur, much to the delight and relief of the elder wealthy Koopas.


	28. Yoshi Goes Fishing

**Yoshi Goes Fishing**

Yoshi was on the Lukewarm Lake, taking the time to spend some peace and quiet fishing. He only brought his fishing rod and some bait along with him, determined to catch one of the many species of fish without any means that he found "inconvenient". As Yoshi grabbed a bright pink earthworm and attached it to his hook on the fishing rod, Yoshi tossed the hook into the lake, and he awaited for the fish to take the bait.

A few minutes have passed, and still, no fish has taken the bait Yoshi has set up. Yoshi started to whistle to himself, relaxing in his position on his small, wooden boat he borrowed from Mr. Game-and-Watch (who was the private owner of Lukewarm Lake). It was then to Yoshi's surprise that the fishing rod started to reel outwards, and Yoshi got up to see this. He grabbed the fishing rod and pulled backwards, struggling with the fish that had its grip on the bait. Yoshi closed his eyes and started to flutter kick towards the front of the boat, and he then fell backwards on the small, wooden boat, pulling out the fish that caught the bait - a golden-colored, fifteen-inch Magikarp splashing about in the air.

Yoshi's jaw dropped in disbelief as the Magikarp fell back into the lake. Yoshi, however, shook his head and held on tightly to his fishing rod as it pulled towards the northern direction of the lake, the Magikarp swimming as fast as it could. As Yoshi swerved through the lake, going to the left and right as he narrowly missed collisions with the rocks within the lake, he jumped above to avoid his boat being demolished by the collision of a large rock. Yoshi then fluttered down onto the water, and he started to run on top of the water as he turned to the left.

Yoshi tried to pull back, but he failed as he instead fell into the water, and was dragged in the rushing water. As the Magikarp dragged Yoshi towards the right stream and swerved down the twisting banks, Yoshi duck into the water to avoid hitting the rocks that lied within the stream, and he then jumped above to avoid crashing into the small bump added in the stream. The Magikarp ahead jumped over this small bump earlier, and it splashed back into the stream, heading towards a waterfall as it turned to the left and then swerved to the right. Yoshi screamed as the Magikarp jumped over the waterfall and fell towards the lake, making a huge splash.

Later, Bowser and Donkey Kong are both carrying Yoshi back onto the grassy terrain, with Charizard using his Flamethrower to warm up and dry off Yoshi. Yoshi shook the burns he received, and grinned with pride as he pulled the string of his fishing rod to reveal that he managed to catch the golden Magikarp. Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Charizard all clamored with high interest and praised Yoshi as they all returned to the Smash Village, with the golden Magikarp flailing in tow.


	29. Yoshi's Shoe Troubles

**Yoshi's Shoe Troubles**

It was a nice day on idyllic Yoshi Island. Yoshi was in his room in his house, and he was very busy, trying to place on his new, blue shoes. He traded in his familiar red shoes earlier at the shoe store down by the Smash Village in the southeastern direction because he wanted to try something different. As he placed the blue-colored shoes on his feet, the green Yoshisaurus stood up, and smiled as he looked down.

"Hey, at least they fit," Yoshi admitted as he attempted to take a step forward, but fell flat on his face. He got back up, and growled, sitting down on his rainbow-colored carpet and kicking off his blue shoes, folding his arms and telling himself, "Darn it! The blue shoes don't work as I wanted them to." He then snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute... that's it!" He ran towards his closet and popped out some yellow-colored shoes.

Yoshi, however, examined the yellow-colored shoes, being cautious about them. After a few seconds, he slipped them onto his feet, and he stood up. He tried to take a right step forward, but he received an electrical shock from it. Yoshi moaned, and he growled as he sat back down on his smooth, rainbow-colored carpet and kicked the yellow shoes off his feet. He then pondered, and he finally went back to his closet, moving several items around when he grabbed a pair of old, grayish-colored shoes.

Yoshi blinked as he looked at the grayish-colored shoes. He frowned, and murmured, "Jeeze, these shoes look like they were worn out during gym or something." He shrugged, and he placed them on his feet anyway. Yoshi waited, and as he attempted to lift his left leg, it slammed back down to the ground. Yoshi shook his head bedazzled, and he tried to lift his right leg, but it too slammed down to the ground. Yoshi gasped, and he realized that the grayish-colored shoes were indeed cursed! Yoshi screamed, and he kicked the grayish-colored shoes off his feet, grabbing them and tossing them out of the right window right by his comfortable, medium-sized bed.

Yoshi placed his right hand on his forehead and let out a sigh. "Yesh, I really need to get back my old red shoes. This is getting ridiculous." Just as he was about to exit his room, a pair of bright red shoes soared through the left window, and it impaled Yoshi in the head, causing the green Yoshisaurus to fall flat on his face. Moaning, he got up and rubbed the back of his head, shaking his head and shifting his eyes to the bright red shoes. He gasped, and cheered as he realized that they were his old red shoes, and placing them back on his feet, Yoshi grinned as he headed down the stairs. But of course, Yoshi tripped over his right foot and tumbled down, landing on his face again.


	30. Wario's Shocking Obsession

**Wario's Shocking Obsession**

Today, on an unusually cool day on the tropical Yoshi Island, Yoshi and Donkey Kong were both playing some pong with each other in the living room of Donkey Kong's house. However, they decided to get a glass of orange juice after playing the simple game for a while. When they returned to the living room, they gasped as they discovered that the pong machine was missing!

"Where did the Pong Machine go!?" Yoshi asked as he checked the yellow and purple sofas that belonged to Donkey Kong and Wario, respectively. The green Yoshisaurus checked under the maroon-colored carpet, but much to his dismay, did not find anything.

Donkey Kong rubbed his chin. "Hmm..." He pondered, getting an idea, "You know, Wario is in his room. Maybe he might have came down and took the..."

A few seconds passed as Donkey Kong and Yoshi stared at each other. They then reached a conclusion and shouted in unison, "...The Pong Machine!" They both ran up the stairs and busted into Wario's room, to find the pong machine set up in front of the small, brown, wooden antenna television within the western portion of the room. Donkey Kong and Yoshi were both dumbfounded as they watched Wario playing pong.

"I didn't know Wario likes to play pong..." Yoshi admitted, folding his arms and tilting his head to the right. "It seems kinda kinky, doesn't it?"

Donkey Kong nodded in agreement, putting his left arm around Yoshi. "Good point, Yoshi. Maybe this is his new obsession." He chuckled.

Wario glanced behind him, and screamed, jumping off his bed and landing on his face on the yellow-and-purple carpet-planted floor, causing Yoshi and Donkey Kong to laugh loudly as they pointed at him. Wario got back up, and he walked towards the two Smashers, smacking them in the face.

Donkey Kong rubbed his right cheek with his right hand, not feeling pain from it/ He asked, "Wario, what was that for?"

Wario fumed, and he grabbed Donkey Kong by his trademark red tie, shouting in the ape's face, "What in the name of garlic do you think you two dweebs are doing in my room!?"

Yoshi rubbed his elbow, frowning. "We were just wondering what happened to the Pong Machine that you took. We were playing it."

Wario fumed, and he scoffed, stating, "Well, it's mine now. Finders keepers, losers, wieners." He got back onto his king-sized purple bed and resumed playing the Pong game on the Pong Machine.

Yoshi and Donkey Kong both shrugged, and they joined Wario on his king-sized purple bed, watching the greedy, garlic-obsessed fat man playing pong. Yoshi and Donkey Kong both smiled as they placed their arms around Wario, who just didn't seem to care about their presence.


	31. ROB, The Robotic Operating Buddy

**ROB, The Robotic Operating Buddy**

Today, on a nice sunny day on Yoshi Island, our favorite green Yoshisaurus Yoshi was at Meta Knight and Ivysaur's house. The green, friendly Yoshisaurus watched as Ivysaur assembled the mechanical parts of the new machine, while Meta Knight fine tuned the headset. After a few minutes, the machine was complete, and both Meta Knight and Ivysaur were in awe as they stood next to Yoshi.

"We added as much things as we could to make him," Meta Knight explained to Yoshi, glancing to him on the right, "We made sure we would make the perfect robot."

It was then that the robot turned on, and it moved its arms around a bit, looking at the three Smashers. "Hello, fellow organism. I am the Robotic Operating Buddy, and I am happy to be your helper around the house."

Ivysaur clapped while Meta Knight's eyes turned bright blue. Yoshi smiled, and he walked towards the Robotic Operation Buddy, shaking its hand. "Please to meet you, Robotic Operation Buddy!" He glanced back at meta Knight. "Can I call him ROB for short?"

Meta Knight only nodded. "Sure, there is no harm in calling him ROB for short." He chuckled, folding his short, stubby arms. "It fits him better than Robotic Operation Buddy."

Yoshi grinned, and he faced ROB again. "All right! I am very pleased to meet you, ROB! I'm sure you and I will become great pals!" He giggled with delight.

ROB's eyes gleamed a bright red color, and he moved his head up and down, as if he was nodding. "Thank you, green Yoshisaurus. I will be happy to be acquaintance of your needs."

Yoshi nodded, still shaking ROB hand by robotic hand. "Sweet! I'm Yoshi the First, but you can simply call me Yoshi, and these guys behind me..." He pointed to Meta Knight and Ivysaur, "...Are my good friends, Meta Knight and Ivysaur, who created you."

ROB stopped shaking hands with Yoshi, and he moved towards Meta Knight and Ivysaur, wheels implanted on the bottom of the operating robot. "I am very please to be of assistance to you gentlemen. I hope we can work together on many inventions and experiments together."

Meta Knight and Ivysaur both grinned, looking at each other and nodding, chuckling as they left the laboratory with ROB and Yoshi and headed to the kitchen within their house.


	32. Target Practice

**Target Practice**

Yoshi was trying to break the red-colored targets, but he kept screwing up. Today on a warm, sunny day on Yoshi Island, Yoshi was practicing his fighting skills. After screwing up again for the twelfth time, the green Yoshisaurus decided to take some drastic measures and prepared to get it right this time. This time, Yoshi will break all ten of the red-colored targets.

Yoshi ran towards the closest one and turned into his egg, rolling down the steep hill and breaking through the target, as well as the target by the western end of the platform. Yoshi hatched out and managed to stay on the cliff before falling off, and he then jumped down and landed on the moving, white, cloud-shaped platform below. He waited for the platform to move towards the right, and he jumped up, his tail smacking the target up. Yoshi then landed on the straw-made platform and jumped onto the hill he was on before, jumping off the cliff again, but this time fluttering towards the platform above.

Yoshi managed to grab the edge and climb on, whacking his tail into the red target. Four targets broke, six remaining. Yoshi jumped above the platform and climbed up, spotting the target across him. He jumped off the platform and fluttered to the platform towards the right, smashing his head on the target. Yoshi then glanced up to see two other targets above.

_Easy and simple,_ Yoshi thought to himself as he smirked, taking out several green-spotted eggs and aiming at the two red-colored targets. He then tossed the eggs at them, and the targets broke. Seven targets broke, only three to go. He then jumped towards the vertical platform and wall jumped towards the higher platform, grabbing the edge and climbing onto it. He then smacked the target lying on the platform. Now only two were remaining. Yoshi turned to his right, to see two of the ten red-colored targets moving slowly in the southern direction. Yoshi jumped towards then, and used his flutter kicks to break them.

Landing safely on the smooth, green patch of grass on the ground. Yoshi grinned and rubbed his hands together with glee, turning around and heading back to his home in the Smash Village, a job well done.


	33. Yoshi's Disturbed Slumber

**Yoshi's Disturbed Slumber**

Yoshi was relaxing on his bed in his house. As he was sleeping peacefully, it was then that Charizard entered into the room. This, however, woke up Yoshi.

"Charizard?" The green tired Yoshisaurus yawned loudly, covering his mouth and asking, "Just what are you doing anyway?"

Charizard turned around to face Yoshi, grinning. "Don't you know, Yoshi? I'm getting the pencil sharpener."

Yoshi blinked, and he shook his head. He then glanced at Charizard and asked, "Pencil sharpener? What for, Charizard?"'

Charizard only shrugged, getting out the pencil sharpener. "I don't know. I'm just getting it for Bowser." With that said, he closed up the drawer and headed out of the room.

Yoshi still had a blank look on his face, and he shrugged as he went back to snoozing. However, the green Yoshisaurus woke up again after hearing an explosion next door, which was Wario and Donkey Kong's house. He moaned and got out of his bed, walking towards the window. "Ugh, what is it now..." H mumbled as he opened the window and looked outside, to see part of the house destroyed. "What the...?"

Wario and Donkey Kong were both sizzled and covered in smokes, with Donkey Kong holding a tray that contain banana pie. Wario was sitting on his personal yellow sofa, which suddenly broke.

Yoshi growled, and he closed his window shut, heading back to his bed and started to sleep again. A few minutes later, Yoshi placed the white fluffy pillow over his head as he heard mechanical noises coming from outside. Meta Knight, Ivysaur, and ROB were all busy working on their new invention, which according to the blueprints ROB has shown was a small rocket. Yoshi turned in his bed, and he then resorted to hiding under his cover.

_At least I'll able to get some rest..._ Yoshi thought quietly to himself as he started to snooze peacefully. It managed to be peaceful for a few minutes aside from the constant mechanical noises. However, Yoshi groaned as he heard the pencil sharpener Charizard took earlier do its work. Yoshi finally had it. He managed to get used to the noises, but the pencil sharpener finally managed to make him snap. Fuming angrily and keeping his anger inside of him, the grumpy green Yoshisaurus then got out of his covers and stormed out of the room, heading into the living room and leaving the house. He then stopped in front of the still-in-construction rocket, and he whacked it with his tail, breaking it. Meta Knight and Ivysaur both gasped in shock, and they tried to reassemble the broken parts of the rocket while ROB watched Yoshi storm down the steep, grassy hill towards the southern direction. Yoshi then finally stopped along a peaceful creek, and he made himself comfortable and started to sleep peacefully.

It seemed all peaceful and quiet. Yet it was then that thunder boomed in several dark thunderclouds coming towards the Smash Village from the northern direction...

_**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Yoshi screamed with fury, and he jumped into the creek and started to swim southbound, away from the incoming thunderstorm, away from the Smash Village, away from the constant noises that disturbed his sleep. Poor green Yoshisaurus.


	34. Yoshi's Honey Hunt

**Yoshi's Honey Hunt**

It was your normal, typical, and peaceful day on Yoshi Island. Yoshi today was collecting some honey from the beehives within the small amount of deciduous trees surrounding the Smash Village and the steep, grassy hill. Bowser and Charizard were also getting honey from the beehives, though they were doing so much better as they watched Yoshi being chased around by the furious bees, laughing.

"Poor Yoshi," Charizard admitted as he wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing, "He can get honey good, but he cannot communicate well with bees."

Bowser nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Hopefully he will understand that bees have feelings, too, and should be treated nicely." He turned to the bees of the beehive that he took the honey out, and gently patted them softly on their heads, offering back a tiny piece of honey. The bees buzzed with joy, and they returned to their beehive.

Yoshi, however, had to stop by the creek to splash water onto his face. He was unlucky an got stung by the bees. Luckily, however, he wasn't poisoned, but he certainly would not like it if Bowser and Charizard noticed the stings he received. Determined and with water helping the stings become clearer and less hurtful, the green Yoshisaurus walked back towards the deciduous trees, determined to get the honey successfully.

"This time, I won't fail!" Yoshi shouted as he placed the bee-protection mask on his face and dove into another beehive, grabbing as much honey. The bees, however, weren't pleased y this, and they zoomed towards Yoshi. Yoshi managed to get out, and place all of the honey into his mouth, turning into an egg and rolling westward, towards the creek, with the bees following.

Bowser and Charizard looked at each other, and only sighed as they continued to peacefully get honey from the beehives without doing damage to the bees.

Yoshi rolled towards the left, and he then rolled up a ramp and came bumping down the rough hill, his face smacking onto the smooth grass. Getting up and dusting himself, Yoshi turned around to see a much larger amount of bees coming towards him. Yoshi then glanced to his right to see the creek, and he remembered that bees cannot touch water! Going with that, Yoshi ran towards the creek and jumped into the water, the bees following but then stomping right before they touched even the surface of the creek. The bees buzzed angrily, and they buzzed around the same spot in the creek, while Yoshi managed to swim down towards the south, leaving the bees behind.

_Hehehehe... suckers..._ Yoshi thought to himself as he grinned victoriously, bumping into a large rock and accidentally swallowing his honey. He went up to get a breath of air, but when he realized that he ate up the honey, he screamed in terror, smacking his head several times into the large rock he bumped into underwater.


	35. Bowser's Special Delivery

**Bowser's Special Delivery**

Today on a quiet morning on the peaceful and beautiful Yoshi Island, Yoshi was reading his mail on his green-colored bed. He shifted the mail he read onto his right side, which turned into a rather large pile as the green Yoshisaurus finished up reading through his mail. Just then, Bowser entered into the room, grinning widely with eagerness as he held a rather large, brown-colored cardboard box that seemed to have something big in it.

"Waa! ...Huh?" Yoshi screamed, and suddenly made an odd comment in confusion as he noticed Bowser was holding the cardboard box. He scratched his head and asked, "What is up with the big cardboard box, Bowser?"

Bowser grinned. "Something I ordered came in today, and now I can finally have what I shipped." The Koopa King slashed at the cardboard box with his powerful claws, and the gift was revealed to be a red-colored, yellow-and-white popcorn making contraption.

Yoshi's jaws dropped in disbelief. "Wow! You managed to get one of those old things?" He stated, startled as he got up from his bed and stood on his feet.

Bowser grinned, grabbing the enclosed instruction booklet and reading the instructions for putting up the popcorn machine all together. He then turned to Yoshi and stated, "I always wanted to get one of these because I like having popcorn the old fashion way. Don't you ever you could enjoy something the old way instead of always using new technology?"

Yoshi rubbed his chin, and he then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you make a good point," Yoshi agreed, walking towards Bowser and placing his right hand on the Koopa King's shoulder, "But how will you be able to heat up this thing, Bowser? Doesn't it seem it could take a while?"

Bowser laughed heartily, patting Yoshi on the back, which made the green Yoshisaurus fall flat on his face. "Oh Yoshi, you always manage to crack me up with even the slightest thing. Don't forget, I have fire breath, Charizard has fire attacks, and even _you_, Yoshi, have the ability to breathe fire!" With that said, the Koopa King grabbed all the parts of the popcorn machine and headed into the living room to construct it with Charizard.

Yoshi picked up his head from the ground and shook it about, a bit dizzy after being knocked to the ground by Bowser's powerful pats. He got up and turned around, following Bowser, but peeking through the door of his room downstairs as Bowser showed off the popcorn machine to Charizard, who got excited and was delighted to help Bowser construct it. After giving it much thought, Yoshi shrugged, and he ran downstairs, to aid Bowser and Charizard with the contraction of the popcorn machine.


	36. The Stolen Toolbox

**The Stolen Toolbox**

Today on a warm and sunny afternoon on Yoshi Island, Yoshi was playing on his green-colored Nintendo DS (Dual Screen), without a care for the world. As he got up to stretch his legs, the door was knocked on. Yoshi got out of his bed and walked towards the door, and opened it, surprisingly, to see ROB the friendly Robotic Operating Buddy standing there.

"Huh?" Yoshi asked, a bit startled as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "ROB, just what are you doing in my house?"

ROB moved his robotic arms around, stating in his robotic voice, "I am sorry for interrupting, Yoshi, but Meta Knight needs your help. Wario took off with the toolbox needed for fixing our brand new automatic toaster."

Yoshi rubbed his chin, and he nodded, giving ROB the thumbs up. "You can count on me, ROB!" Saving his game on his Nintendo DS, Yoshi turned off and shut the handheld console closed, placing it safely on his green-colored bed as he rushed down the stairs and exited the house, to find Meta Knight right in front of his house.

"Thank goodness you're here," Meta Knight said with relief, turning towards the northwestern direction and pointing in that direction, "That no good Wario took off a few moments ago, so he might still might be nearby. I know you have the potential and acceleration to catch up with him."

Yoshi grinned, shaking Meta Knight's right hand with his left hand. "You can count on me, Meta Knight. And now, I must part, without a minute to lose!" The green Yoshisaurus headed down the steep grassy hill, and turned to his right, heading off through the grassy meadows into the northwestern direction.

Meta Knight watched hopefully as Yoshi ran away from the Smash Village, with Ivysaur and ROB appearing by his sides.

Yoshi ran through the smooth green grass, past the beautiful blooming flowers, and jumping over small rocks and running through thick bushes filled with delicious fruity berries of all kinds. The green Yoshisaurus turned to his left, and then turned to his right and slipped on the mud, sliding down the downward path and falling face first into the small puddle of mud water. Getting up and spitting out the mud in disgust, Yoshi moved through the thick bushes and continued, smelling the ground for Wario's scent. Yoshi cringed as he managed to pick up the scent of garlic, and he turned to the right, heading past the tall, lively palm trees that populated the tropical forest.

Yoshi then noticed several small, grayish pebbles within a stream of a bright blue, clean river. Yoshi skipped from one pebble to the next, successfully making it onto the other side. He continued, and turned to the left, jumping over a fallen palm tree and turning to the left to see the footprints of Wario. Following the footprints, Yoshi crashed into a huge rock and fell on his back, struggling to get up. Wario then appeared from behind the rock and held the stolen, red-colored toolbox above his head, laughing at Yoshi.

"Wa ha ha ha! You pathetic Yoshisaurus!" Wario teased with delight, "Do you _honestly_ think that you can get this toolbox from me!" He laughed even more. "Fat chance! Wa ha ha ha ha...!"

As Wario continued to laugh greedily, Yoshi slowly got back up to his feet and grabbed the toolbox with his long, red tongue, holding it in his mouth. Wario screamed, and he jumped off the rock, landing on his face. Getting back up, he was spat by mud from a nearby red-spotted Piranha Plant, and Wario fumed, grabbing his motorcycle he hid in the bushes to the right and zoomed after Yoshi.

As Yoshi ran as fast as he could and jumped over several bushes while the red-colored toolbox was safely tucked away in his mouth, he glanced behind and gasped through his mind as Wario zoomed towards him. Yoshi then suddenly fell into the water, and he watched as Wario jumped over the river and onto the other side, heading towards the right direction. Resurfacing and getting back onto land on the other side of the wide river, Yoshi looked down at the mud towards the right to see the motorcycle, and the green Yoshisaurus could hear Wario shouting what he would do to him if he caught him. Grinning victoriously and with confidence, Yoshi turned to the left and headed back towards the southeastern direction towards the Smash Village, where he was thanked and congratulated by Meta Knight, Ivysaur, and ROB. Yoshi was awarded the completed automatic toaster as his prize, and he never regretted helping out his fellow friends in need. Eventually, Wario got tired of zooming after Yoshi in his motorcycle, and he was found by the dumps, where he was picked up and taken back to his house in the Smash Village by Donkey Kong (who was cleaning up all the garbage throughout the house while Wario was gone).


	37. The Orange Fruit Tree

**The Orange Fruit Tree**

Today on the quiet and peaceful area of land that is the tropical paradise of Yoshi Island, Yoshi and Charizard were both sitting on a small green, grassy hill nearby the Smash Village within the western direction. The two reptilian Smashers were looking up at the large, white, puffy clouds that slowly moved by.

"Hey, I could see a gnome in that cloud!" Yoshi shouted excitedly, pointing upward at a cloud coming from the northern direction.

Charizard scanned the clear blue skies for himself, noticing a cloud in the shape of a Koopa Troopa's shell. "Hey! There's a Koopa shell right there!"

Yoshi scratched his head in confusion. "Waa...? Charizard, I honestly don't see any Koopa she-" BONK!!! An orange fell from the fruit tree above, and it fell off Yoshi's head. Yoshi rubbed his head as he picked up and examined the hard orange. "Ouch... hey! It's an orange!"

Charizard glanced at Yoshi, upon hearing the green Yoshisaurus's remark. "An orange?" The red-colored, fire-type dragon Pokemon asked curiously, snatching the orange away from Yoshi and taking a look for himself. Licking it, he grinned and started to devour the entire orange, smacking his lips with delight.

Yoshi's right eye twitched, a little disturbed by Charizard's eating habits. "Errrr... Charizard, are you all right?" He asked cautiously.

Charizard turned to Yoshi, and he chuckled, patting Yoshi on the head. "Oh, it's nothing, Yoshi. I just have a sudden craving for oranges, that's all." He then looked upward at the fruit tree's branches, which were filled with bright green leaves and oranges. "Oooh..." His eyes gleaming, Charizard stood up and flapped his wings to go up higher, grabbing the closet branch with his right hand and snatching the oranges on it with his left hand, gobbling it up. He then let go and flapped to another branch above, also snatching all of the oranges on it and gobbling it down with satisfaction.

Yoshi blinked in disbelief, and he got up, hopping onto the brown-colored fruit tree and climbing up, holding onto the bark carefully as he called out, "Charizard, don't leave me down here!" As he climbed upwards, he felt the leaves falling down on him, for they were released from the branches after Charizard had grabbed onto them. Yoshi managed to shrug it off, and continued climbing.

Higher and higher did the two reptilian Smashers go, and Yoshi every now and then glanced down to see how far he and Charizard were from the ground. Gasping as he noticed that he was thirty feet high, Yoshi looked back up and continued climbing the tall, orange-filled fruit tree. Charizard continued to flap upwards, snatching every orange he grasped from every branch he grabbed onto, with the bright green leaves falling off shortly afterwards. Yoshi then grabbed Charizard's right leg with his long, red tongue, and he hung on as much as he could while Charizard flew around the fruit tree, managing to soar over seventy feet high, to reach the very top of the tree. Charizard's eyes gleamed brightly as he managed to spot all of the bright, delicious, and very fruity oranges lying on the green leaves. Cheering with glee anticipation, Charizard dived into the leaves and started to collect and gobble up every orange in his sight, while Yoshi felt the leaves pushing against his face as he was dragged along.


	38. The Play

**The Play**

Today on the peaceful and warm Yoshi Island, Yoshi was enjoying some delicious, warm buttered popcorn that Bowser has popped from the recently constructed popcorn machine. Yoshi sat down on the balcony outside on his backyard with Bowser and Charizard, and together, the three reptilians watched a play set by Donkey Kong and ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy.

"Oh sweet prince, will you marry me?" Donkey Kong asked as he played using a female damsel in distress puppet.

ROB moved his right hand up and down, which held his prince puppet. "Of course, sweet princess. I will come and rescue you." He moved his arms closer to Donkey Kong as Toad popped by in the bushes.

"What'cha doing, guys?" Toad asked in his high-pitched voice, sitting next to Yoshi.

Yoshi glanced down at Toad, smiling. "We're watching Donkey Kong and ROB's play. You want to watch with us?"

Toad's eyes widened as he nodded his head eagerly. "Boy, do I!" Chimed the young mushroom boy happily as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bucket, munching it down quickly.

Bowser turned round to face Charizard. "So I heard that Harryhausen is going to run for Governor of Yoshi Island."

Charizard looked at Bowser with a quirky look, hearing Bowser's statement. "What? Dr. Hoshi is going to run for governor!?" He replied in a shocked tone.

Bowser nodded, and he turned around to watch the puppets Donkey Kong and ROB were using kiss each other.

Toad shuddered in disgust. "Ewwww... puppets should _definitely __not_ kiss!" He protested, shielding his eyes.

Yoshi noticed this, and he laughed as he applauded to Donkey Kong and ROB for the performance, as did Bowser and Charizard while Toad made gagging noises.


	39. Yoshi vs Donkey Kong

**Yoshi vs. Donkey Kong**

It was your typical nice, warm, and brightly sunny day on the peaceful and tropical paradise of Yoshi Island... except for some strange and highly bizarre reason, none of the Smashers were in or around their comfortable homes in the Smash Village... odd...

"All right, you two, listen and listen good. I want a nice and clean fight," Mr. Game-and-Watch stated to both Yoshi and Donkey Kong, who faced each other on the wooden stage set within the green, grassy terrain on a steep hill in the northwestern direction, "No using items, no cheating, and no shouting profanities to each other."

Donkey Kong nodded, and he turned to Yoshi, grinning. "Much luck to you, Yoshi."

Yoshi smiled, and he nodded back. "Much obliged. Good luck to you, too." The green Yoshisaurus then got into a fighting stance, as did the brown powerful ape.

Bowser and Charizard both watched from the sidelines, while Wario was sitting by the bushes and munching on old, crusty potato chips. Meta Knight and Ivysaur stood and watched carefully alongside Mr. Game-and-Watch, while ROB simply calculated the possible outcomes of the match.

Upon the signal being heard, Yoshi and Donkey Kong ran towards each other. Yoshi jumped above Donkey Kong, and he started to perform his flutter kicks downward. Donkey Kong then grabbed Yoshi by the legs and started to swing the green Yoshisaurus around, releasing him towards the eastward direction. Yoshi fell flat on his face on the wooden stage, and he turned around to get smashed into the wooden stage by Donkey Kong's pounding fists. As Donkey Kong charged up for a punch, Yoshi slowly got back up and turned into a green-spotted egg, rolling around the wooden stage. Donkey Kong, however, noticed this, and he started slamming the ground with his hands, causing it to shake.

Yoshi was forced out of his egg and went toppling into the air. As he fell towards the ground, Donkey Kong punched Yoshi at an incredible force of power, sending him soaring into the air. As Yoshi crashed into a tall palm tree, he fell backwards, and got onto his feet, turning around and grabbing Donkey Kong with his long, red tongue. Yoshi then swallowed the ape, and turned him into a green-spotted egg, grabbing it from behind and tossing it towards the box that suddenly appeared in the center of the wooden stage. Donkey Kong broke free of the egg, but he was pelted by several green-spotted eggs from Yoshi, who in turn smashed his head into Donkey Kong, sending him upwards.

As the spectators gasped (except for Wario, who kept stuffing potato chips down his throat), Donkey Kong spun around several times and then smashed Yoshi with his own headbutt, grabbing the green Yoshisaurus and slapping him several times, before punching him. As Yoshi fell back on the ground, Donkey Kong pulled out a set of brown-colored DK bongos and started to play them. As jumpy music started to come out from them, Yoshi felt damage being dealt upon him as the music's force attacked his body several times, with Donkey Kong grabbing the DK bongos and tossing them at Yoshi, sending him crashing down on the wooden stage.

As Donkey Kong pounded his chest several times in victory, a damaged Yoshi slowly got back up and grabbed Donkey Kong with his long, red tongue again, this time swinging the tie-wearing ape around and released him into a tall palm tree, knocking him down. As Yoshi turned to face the viewers and bowed to them, Donkey Kong got back up. He walked towards Yoshi, and patted him on the back. Yoshi smiled, and patting Donkey Kong back on the back as a compliment, the two tired fighters went along with their faithful viewers back to their humble Smash Village.


	40. The Training with Donkey Kong Show!

**The Training with Donkey Kong Show!**

_Hello! My name is Donkey Kong, and welcome to my show, the Training with Donkey Kong Show! Here, you will find how the selected Smashers will train and prepare for the proper challenges ahead of them!_

_First, we have them do their personal hygiene. First, let us see Yoshi do this simple task for cleanness._

Yoshi enters into the bathroom in Donkey Kong's house. Yoshi grabs a pink-colored bar of soap from the drawer on the right side of the window, and turns the water faucet on, placing his hands and the bar of soap under the rushing cool water, and then turning off the faucet, rubbing his hands together with the bar of soap and humming merrily to himself. Yoshi then places the bar of soap back on the drawer, and he cleans his hands with the water. Yoshi smiles, and he turns the water faucet off, turning around and slipping on another, misplaced blue-colored bar of soap, crashing into the cabinet.

_Oooh... poor Yoshi. Maybe that bar of soap was not properly placed away. I presume Wario since he was in the bathroom last..._

Flashback: Wario can bee seen exiting the bathroom, leaving the door open as the steam comes out, with a blue-colored bar of soap left on the floor.

_Oh dear, indeed. Anyway, continuing our training show, a good way to keep your pet tamed and calm and well-mannered is to look after him or her, even if he/she despises you. Remember, you want to form a good bond with your pet, not a deep hatred that will last for the rest of your life._

Yoshi is running after his pet Chain Chomp, Chompy. As they turn to the left and head down the steep, grassy hill, Yoshi and Chompy stop in front of a traffic stoplight. Several Towtows run down the block, and as the traffic stoplight turns from red to green, Yoshi and Chompy continue, turning to the right and going through several thick, berry-filled bushes. Chompy jumps over a set of railroad tracks, and the the gates start to lower. Yoshi runs in between the gates, and is stuck within the railroad tracks. Chompy merely pants as Yoshi grins and rubs his hands together with glee, preparing to grab Chompy when a locomotive train suddenly rushes through, squashing Yoshi in its path and flattening the green Yoshisaurus. Chompy laughs, and he turns around and starts running towards the left, hopping into the bushes.

_Man, Yoshi has not been doing quite well, hasn't he? Well, anyway, it seems that Yoshi is capable of handling pets, while others, on the other hand..._

Ness tries to feed a Cheep-Cheep fish a piece of pork, but the Cheep-Cheep eats up Ness instead. Popo laughs, but he is attacked by his vicious Topi pet, screaming in agony.

_Yeesh... anyway, there's one aspect of training that I forgot to mention - exercise. Sure, it seems crazy, but exercising your arms is actually very healthy for you. Let us see if Yoshi can accomplish this challenge with ease..._

Yoshi is holding his Wiimote and Nun-chuck. As the game starts up, Yoshi is vigorously moving the Wiimote and Nun-chuck up and down at a fast pace. As Yoshi continues this, Charizard comes up and starts to vacuum in front of the green Yoshisaurus, causing him to take the nun-chuck out of the Wiimote and tossing it at Charizard to make him move out of the way. Charizard growls, and he fires a Flamethrower attack at Yoshi, severely burning him. Charizard then continues to vacuum elsewhere, while Yoshi sizzles down into ashes.

_... ... ... ... ... I am starting to think that Yoshi has had enough training for now. At least he managed to move his arms around, but with Charizard interrupting him, I can see why Yoshi reacted. Anyway, that's all for the Training with Donkey Kong Show! See you next week, same time, ladies and gentlemen! Good night!_


	41. Yoshi's Skiing Mishaps

**Yoshi's Skiing Mishaps**

Today on Yoshi Island, Yoshi was at the snow-covered ski slopes atop Mount Icing. Meta Knight was teaching the green Yoshisaurus how to ski, and Yoshi followed the exact instructions as he watched Bowser ski down first. Determined, Yoshi placed on his red-colored gloves, and took off down the steep, snowy hill.

Cheering, Yoshi swerved to the left and right, avoiding colliding into boulders and tall, snow-filled coniferous trees on the way down. Yoshi then swerved to the right and jumped into the air, doing a three hundred sixty degree spin, and landing back smoothly on the snow. As Yoshi glanced and waved at the people watching from the top of the ski slope, Yoshi bumped into a boulder and started to roll down, forming into a white snowball. Yoshi popped his head out of the snowball, but he kept rolling into the snow, spitting the snow off as he got back to the top. The snowball then got bigger, and it rolled off the small, wooden ramp, Yoshi screaming as he started to kick his way out, getting his ski poles out and then falling face first in the snow.

As Yoshi got back up, he quickly builded up speed as he swerved to the left, avoiding several polar bears. Yoshi then glanced behind him to hear a rumble, and he screamed as an avalanche suddenly started to erupt, covering the entire trees and boulders with large quantities of snow. Yoshi swerved to the left and right, trying to build up speed, but he was not so successful as he slipped on his right ski pole and started tumbling down again in the form as a snowball, being overtaken by the avalanche.

Bowser was already down the slope, and he was sipping some toasty hot chocolate. He then looked up and screamed in horror as he noticed the avalanche coming for him. Bowser tossed away the hot chocolate and retreated within his protective, green, spiky shell, being picked up by the fast-moving avalanche. The townspeople living on the snow-filled mountain were doing their usual business, but they and their humble wooden village were flooded with cold, yet smooth snow. Yoshi poked his head out of the avalanching snow and noticed that he and the others were heading toward a cliff. He screamed as the avalanching snow went over the cliff and into the cold Smoothie River below, where the snow turned the bright blue water into freezing ice.


	42. Painful Exercise

**Painful Exercise**

Today on the idyllic Yoshi Island, Yoshi decided to do some exercise today, so he headed off to the local gym nearby within the southern direction from the Smash Village, only to find that Bowser and Charizard were there as well, pumping up their bodies.

"I didn't know that you guys were exercising, too!" Yoshi admitted as he got onto the treadmill and started to walk at a gentle, controlled pace.

Charizard, who was lifting weights, only nodded as Bowser placed an extra fifteen pounds on him. "Yeah, it's so that we can become bodyguards for Dr. Hoshi. He is running for mayor, after all."

Yoshi blinked. "Wait a minute. I thought Dr. Hoshi was going to run for governor of Yoshi Island, not the mayor. Besides that, we all know that Mayor Tortimer the Turtle is mayor."

"Isn't Dr. Hoshi already the governor, or something?" Asked a passerby Goomba, wearing a blue-bandana as he got rolled over by a skateboarding Octorok, who crashed into the wall and suffered some major head injuries.

Yoshi only shrugged, and it was then that the treadmill picked up some speed, causing Yoshi to go faster. However, the treadmill doubled its speed again, and Yoshi started to run on the treadmill, sweating as he managed to keep his breath and cool.

Bowser was placing more pounds on Charizard, impressed that the fire-type, red-colored dragon Pokemon managed to lift them from the ground. However, he decided to do some crunches instead, helping clear his neck problem. Yoshi started to notice that the treadmill was acting weird, and all of a sudden, it went insanely fast, pulling Yoshi over and over.

"Bowser! Charizard! Someone! Anyone!" Yoshi cried as he started to feel nausea, "Stop this crazy thing! Heeeeeeeeeelp!" The green Yoshisaurus then was flung out of the treadmill and crashed through a stain glass window, receiving painful marks all over his body. Bowser and Charizard were too busy exercising to notice, wile the others stopped what they were doing and watched as two ambulance Koopa Troopas picked up Yoshi and placed him into the ambulance truck, driving off towards the northeastern direction to the nearest hospital.


	43. Yoshi's Pancake Frenzy

**Yoshi's Pancake Frenzy**

Yoshi was in his home today, for it was cold and snowing on Yoshi Island. Bowser and Charizard were both in the living room playing Mario Strikers Charged on their Nintendo Wii, while Yoshi was in the kitchen, eating nothing but the most fluffy and sweet delicacies of breakfast... the irresistible pancakes.

"Yum! I hope Charizard made them hot!" Yoshi stated as he gulped down the seven pancakes in one gulp, pouring delicious, sugary maple syrup on before devouring the sweet delicious flour food. Yoshi then called in for Charizard to come to the room, and Charizard then appeared in the doorway, sighing.

"More pancakes you want, more pancakes you get," Charizard stated as he grabbed a pan and started to make some fluffy pancakes, warming them up with his Flamethrower attack, making sure not to burn the fluffy crust completely. He then placed the warm pancakes on Yoshi's plate, and left the kitchen to resume playing with Bowser.

Yoshi clamored with delight as he grabbed all of the syrup-covered pancakes on his plate with his long, red tongue, and swallowed it down. Smacking his lips, Yoshi called out of Charizard again, who reentered the kitchen and made more pancakes for Yoshi. Yoshi ate the whole batch of freshly baked pancakes and called out Charizard even before he left, and he then grabbed the entire package of pancake mix and created much more pancakes then imaginable, leaving Yoshi with several plates filled with pancakes!

"THERE!!!" Charizard shouted, gasping as he slapped his white-colored apron on the table, "Now you can have as many pancakes as you like. Now let me be!" And with that, the red-colored, fire-type dragon Pokemon stomped off back into the living room, a vein appearing on his right head.

Yoshi blinked, but he shrugged as he grabbed the maple syrup and poured them all over the pancakes. He then noticed that the maple syrup container was empty, but merely shrugged as he used oak syrup instead. With maple and oak syrup completely poured over all of the pancakes on the plate, Yoshi greatly clamored as he started to devour them all with one gulp, plate by plate.

Several minutes later, Yoshi belched loud enough to shake the entire Smash Village as the plates covered with the sticky yet sweet essence of maple and oak syrup vibrated on the table, luckily not breaking into pieces of glass. Completely filled up with delicious fluffy pancakes, Yoshi started to devour everything in his sight, believing that they were pancakes as well. Bowser and Charizard both panicked and tried their best to prevent Yoshi from eating up the entire house, but alas, the efforts proved useless as the green, pancake-obsessed Yoshisaurus not only ate up the entire house, but all of the houses in the Smash Village!

Luckily, though, the other Smashers thought of a way to deal with this problem. The next week or so, Yoshi would spend every three hours per day building up new houses where the older ones once stood, despite the fact that the island was covered in pure white snow and was cold, and he would also apologize deeply to all of the Smashers, and his two good buddies Bowser and Charizard of course, for mistaking their houses as pancakes and for nearly eating everyone's prized possessions. Luckily and surprisingly, especially for Bowser and Charizard, the Wii managed to survive through the frenzy, and the Smashers played some rounds of Mario Strikers Charged while Yoshi dealt with fixing up their homes. From that day on, no matter what, Yoshi has made a proud vow that he would never again eat more than ten pancakes a day again. And that was a lesson the green, food-loving Yoshisaurus learned, indeed.


	44. The Sweet Scent of Victory

**The Sweet Scent of Victory**

Yoshi was doing some of his occasional sprint runs around the peaceful and beautiful Tulip Meadows, getting his legs pumping with energy as he felt the sun's rays beaming down on him with warmth and comfort. The green Yoshisaurus then headed towards the small pond nearby and dove in, swimming faster than he would usually do. For some strange but exhilarating reason, on this cooler day on the tropical Yoshi Island, Yoshi was filled with more energy than he was before, and he was even enjoying it!

Hoping out of the pond, Yoshi took a quick breather and started top run again. He then spotted a few purple-colored, rock-spitting Octoroks nearby. Yoshi jumped into the air and bounced on each, causing them to puff into white smoke as he landed on the smooth, green grass and headed towards the western direction. Yoshi then paused for a moment and sniffed the air, red-colored hearts appearing in his eyes as he could smell the sweet scent of vanilla cake. Becoming more excited than ever, Yoshi rushed towards the direction where the sweet scent was coming from, and the green Yoshisaurus turned around the left bend and started to tumble down the steep, grassy hill!

Landing face first, Yoshi got up and shook his head, only to be running around in circles as he wondered where the sweet smell was coming from. He then stopped to think, and he asked a nearby fellow Koopa Troopa where the scent was coming from. The Koopa pointed in the southern direction, and with that said, Yoshi zipped down, hopping over the small yellow-colored blocks in his path. Yoshi encountered several moving, spiky obstacles in his way, and he maneuvered carefully around them, managing to reach the other side and continuing.

As Yoshi frantically searched for the sweet scent of vanilla cake, the green Yoshisaurus paused for a moment and looked up, to see the clear blue sky being replaced with dark clouds. Thunder boomed, and it started to pour rapidly. Yoshi, however, didn't mind this at all - he headed into the small cave to his right and entered, purchasing a bright green leaf for five cents from a feminine Chikorita merchant and used the leaf as an umbrella. Using the leaf to protect him from getting wet by the raindrops, Yoshi ran through the damp, grassy Tulip Meadows and turned to the left, jumping on the small rocks within the river that now started to flood. Once more, the green Yoshisaurus turned to the right, but he was attacked by a few Goombas, which started to jump up and down on him.

Yoshi protected himself, but he accidentally released his grip on his leaf, which was blown away by the gusty wind that formed shortly afterwards. Yoshi released that the sweet scent he was smelling was starting to fade, and he would not allow that to happen. Grabbing several green-spotted eggs, he tossed his eggs at the Goombas and forced them off as he got up and ran towards the southwestern direction, down the hill, determined to get the vanilla cake.

When he did finally reach the location of the vanilla cake, he noticed that it was situated on a rock, protected from the rain by the large, brightly green leaves on the tall, tropical palm trees. Yoshi got onto his knees and cried out in joy, getting up and waling towards the vanilla cake. He grabbed the vanilla cake with his hands and stuffed it into his mouth, devouring it with delight and joy as he gulped it down, feeling the sweet treat traveling to his digestive track. Rubbing his now-filled stomach with delight, Yoshi turned around towards the northeastern direction and prepared to walk all the way back again through the Tulip Meadows...

...Only to get zapped by a blue-colored lighting bolt. Ouch.

"You know what they say," Said a nearby Sandslash who was wearing a red-and-white hat and hiding under the palm trees, covering his mouth and chuckling, "_**You must recover!**_"


	45. Yoshi the Artist

**Yoshi the Artist**

Yoshi was doing some panting in his house, albeit a painting of different fruits pilled up together in one bowl. The green Yoshisaurus was concentrating too hard to mess up, and he was determined to get his fine piece of art completed as a masterpiece.

As Yoshi has finished working on the purple-colored grapes, the orange-colored orange, the green-colored pear, and the yellow-colored banana, there was only one piece of fruit left for Yoshi to paint... and that was the red-colored apple, the staple of the entire painting. If Yoshi could perfectly draw this special piece of fruit, then he would have done his best masterpiece in years. Not holding back, Yoshi got out a red paintbrush, and he started to paint.

First, he drew a simple circle, and then slightly edited it carefully to match the shape of the apple. Next, he grabbed a brown-colored paintbrush and painted the top of the apple, adding a tiny bit of green with the green-colored paintbrush. Yoshi then started to color in the apple, and he smiled as he has managed to do it. No hassles, and he perfectly accomplished an amazing feat. Feeling special and extremely happy, Yoshi placed away all of the paint equipment, grabbed the completed painting, and headed out of his room and headed downstairs to the living room to show Bowser and Charizard his masterpiece.


	46. The Battle Against Ridley

**The Battle Against Ridley**

It was a normal, peaceful day on the tropical paradise of Yoshi Island. Yoshi was off on one of his usual walks again, with Bowser and Charizard tending to the house. However, the green Yoshisaurus noticed something different... something odd. Usually, there were plenty of flowers and the meadows were filled with life, but it all seemed to mysteriously vanish, as if something terrible has occurred. As Yoshi decided to sit down on the smooth grass and ponder about this predicament, he was blown into the air by a strong gust of wind. Yoshi then came back crashing down, getting up to see a large purple, pterodactyl-dragon creature snarl at him. Yoshi gasped, and he jumped into the air, dodging an attack from the reptilian creature.

_This thing seems oddly familiar..._ Yoshi thought to himself as he started running backwards, jumping into the air to dodge any blast attacks from the reptilian creature, _It's as if... one of my friends went up against it..._

He then gasped. Yoshi has remembered that this purple-colored reptilian creature was Ridley, an enemy of Bowser who has caused trouble in the past for the former Koopa King. Yoshi had no time to react, as he got whacked by Ridley's long tail, sending him rolling down the hill and falling into the river. As Yoshi got up and shook the water off of him, Ridley smashed down on Yoshi, subduing both of the reptilians underwater. Yoshi gave Ridley a few kicks to the face, and whacked his tail at him as he swam out of the river and jumped onto the grass, turning around and getting into a fighting position as Ridley reemerged from the river. Ridley screeched loudly, and he swooped up Yoshi, going high into the clear blue sky, and then coming down like a comet, smashing the green Yoshisaurus into the ground and dragging him. Yoshi felt the hard bruises on his body as he was picked up by Ridley and slashed right in the body, being sent pummeling into several old, marble statues that broke within contact.

Yoshi moaned and rubbed his head in pain, but he quickly rolled to the right as he saw Ridley approaching fast. The green Yoshisaurus then grabbed several of his green-spotted eggs and chucked them at the purple reptilian creature, infuriating him. Ridley didn't feel any true pain, although he did become infuriated as he snapped at Yoshi with his large fangs. Yoshi jumped up into the air and started to flutter kick Ridley on the back, damaging him. Ridley screeched in pain, and he then extended his large wings, sending Yoshi off on his back onto the smooth grass. Ridley smacked Yoshi with his right hand, causing Yoshi to topple back into the river. This time, however, Yoshi stood under the water as Ridley started to punch at the water, waiting for the green Yoshisaurus to come up. Yoshi kept still, but he noticed that his breath was starting to come lose, and he turned into his green-spotted egg and rolled down on the river floor towards the east, hatching out and jumping out of the river and onto the land, only to be sent into he air by Ridley, who rushed over the moment Yoshi came out of the water.

Yoshi winced in pain as he came back down with a thud. He was picked up by Ridley again, and started to cry as he was about to be eaten alive, when suddenly, much to his payers, fire breath from the left and right sides started to burn Ridley, causing the purple-colored reptilian to release Yoshi and shield himself within his large wings. Yoshi called out in joy as he watched Bowser and Charizard arrive from the left and right, surrounding Ridley as Yoshi went towards the back. Ridley looked around, and he growled, hesitating an attack as all three of the reptilian Smashers then leapt onto him, each of them clawing at the pterodactyl-dragon. Feeling enough damage, Ridley screeched and extended his large wings, forcing Bowser, Charizard, and Yoshi off as he took off into the clear blue sky and flew off into the northeastern direction, far away from the meadows.

Yoshi smiled, and he thanked Bowser and Charizard for coming to his help. Though he did curiously asked Bowser, "Wait a minute, Bowser. Just what was Ridley doing here on Yoshi Island, anyway? I thought you took care of him."

Bowser only sighed and shook his head, folding his arms. "Yoshi, I have a hunch that Ridley might have been planning something after this." He patted Yoshi on the back as he, Charizard, and Yoshi started to head to the southwestern direction, back to their home in the Smash Village, "Even though we managed to defeat him, we will have to keep an eye out for him, and any other threats."

Charizard nodded in agreement. "Bowser is right, Yoshi. You'll never know what may be lurking in the dark." And with that said, the three reptilian Smashers headed back home for a nice, deserved rest (especially for good old Yoshi after he was nearly killed in battle).


	47. Yoshi and his GameBoy

**Yoshi and his GameBoy**

Today on the peaceful tropical Yoshi Island, Yoshi was lying around in his green-colored bed, bored stiff. He let out a sigh as he looked at the ceiling, wondering if anything fun would happen. Suddenly, Bowser came in grinning, with a gray-colored GameBoy handheld system in his right hand.

"Hey, Yoshi!" Bowser shouted to Yoshi, walking towards him.

Yoshi picked up his head, and gave Bowser a quirky look. "Yes?"

Bowser then placed the GameBoy in the green Yoshisaurus's face.

Yoshi grumbled, waging his right index finger. "What is it?"

"It's the GameBoy!" Bowser stated to Yoshi, handing it to him. "Try it." He winked and then left the room.

Yoshi smiled. "Oh boy!" He turned the power on and started to play the game. The game happened to be Super Mario Land 1, but Yoshi messed up a bit, much to his dismay. Grumbling, Yoshi stated, "Urgh... I need instructions."

Getting up from his green-colored bed, Yoshi grabbed the instruction manual for Super Mario Land 1 (it was sticking out from the opened drawer in the brown-colored wooden cabinet next to the beds) and started to read quickly. "If you need instructions on how to get through the game, simply press A to jump, and don't bump into enemies, or you'll take a hit." With that said, he went back to his game and played some more. He managed to get passed the first level, and screamed with joy.

"Woohoo! That level was easy!" Yoshi stated. He was then up against Tatanga, the final boss. Yoshi pressed the 'A' button several times, and he kept shouting in victory as he eventually bested Tatanga. Pumping his right fist in the air, Yoshi stated with a smile, "Woohoo! I LOVE this game!"

He then started up a new file, and played the game some more. However, after jumping from the second platform, he missed... and fell down the pit.

Yoshi was speechless. His left eye twitched, and then he tossed the GameBoy into the wall, causing it to smash into pieces as the green Yoshisaurus screamed with anger and jumped up and down in his spot several times, infuriated by his mistake.


	48. Juggling Madness

**Juggling Madness**

Today on the peaceful tropical paradise of Yoshi Island, Yoshi was busy doing some juggling tricks he has been taught from Bowser and Charizard. he green Yoshisaurus was able to keep up a good job...

...Until a certain someone by the name of Wario came and messed him up.

"Hey, Yoshi, buddy! How's it going?" Wario asked, before he then grabbed Yoshi and slammed him down onto the cement pavement, injuring the green Yoshisaurus.

Yoshi fumed, and he got back up, the balls he was juggling falling one a a time down on his head, injuring him. As he got to his two feet and rubbed the injury on his head, he turned around to face Wario and screamed angrily, 'What the heck is up with you, Wario!? I was perfectly fine until you came and messed me up!"

Wario laughed heartily, holding his stomach. "Please! I only wanted to screw you up so that you could actually pay attention to me!" He replied merrily.

Yoshi eyed Wario suspiciously. "... Wario, are you sure that you're fine? You don't seem to act... normal..." As if things were weirder, the green Yoshisaurus noticed that Wario picked up the juggling balls and started to juggle them. His jaw dropping, Yoshi whacked Wario by the side with his tail, causing the balls to fall down to the ground.

Wario fumed. "Hey! I was doing well with those balls!" He shouted in Yoshi's face, picking up the balls and grumbling, "It's not like you can do any better..."

Yoshi gasped. "You take that back!" He said with a growl, getting into a fighting stance, filled with anger and bitterness.

Wario scoffed, pushing Yoshi aside as he picked up the last dropped ball, and presumed juggling them. Yoshi was shaking with rage, and the green Yoshisaurus finally ticked and attacked Wario... with a whack to the face from Yoshi's tail!

"Waaaa!" Screamed Wario as he tumbled down the steep, grassy hill backwards, landing on his back. He then rolled to the left to avoid being slammed downward into the ground by Yoshi, who's eyes were balls of hot, red-and-orange flames. Wario got up and shouted a pathetic battle cry, head-butting into Yoshi. Yoshi flinched, but he was piked up by Wario and then tossed into a deciduous tree. As he fell down, Wario started tossing the juggling balls towards him. Yoshi jumped twice and ducked once, and he then grabbed Wario with his long, red tongue. Wario screamed as he fell on his back, and was dragged towards Yoshi, being punched in the face several times. The two Smashers continued to smash and pummel each other back up the steep, grassy hill, and they only stopped when they both glanced to see Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, Toad, Ness, Popo, and even old Mr. Game-and-Watch juggling balls!

"WHAAA?" Yoshi and Wario said in disbelief, looking at each other, sighing, and then getting up to their feet, joining the other Smashers in juggling with their own juggling balls they grabbed out of nowhere, pretending that the short scuffle has never happened.


	49. The Donut Dome

**The Donut Dome**

Today on the peaceful tropical mass of land in the southward direction from modern civilization that was Yoshi Island, Yoshi was fixing out the pipes in his house. The green Yoshisaurus was trying to see if he could be able to get them clogged out. After a few minutes, he decided to give up plumbing, and started to look for something else to do outside of the house, with Bowser and Charizard eventually handling the plumbing themselves.

"Man, I wish there was something I could do that was fun or have something that was delicious," Yoshi quietly admitted to himself with a bored sigh as he looked up to see Toad and Popo merrily skipping down the yellow dirt-paved path, singing merrily. He smiled, and he ran over to the two young boys, greeting them.

Toad rubbed the back of his head after greeting Yoshi. "Well, you see, Yoshi... me and Popo here are actually searching for the Donut Dome."

Yoshi's eyes gleamed brightly, filled with joy. "Did you say... Donut Dome!?" He squealed with delight and picked up Toad, shaking him and shouting, "CAN I COME CAN I COME CAN I COME!?!?!?"

"Ack! Yoshi, you're making me feel queasy!" Toad protested, covering his mouth as his face turned to a pale green.

Popo patted Yoshi on the shoulder, grinning widely. "There there, Yoshi. You can feel free to come with us!" He said with a giggle, "Just be sure to duck when Toad bursts."

Yoshi eyed Popo suspiciously, but was then covered in disgusting, green puke that Toad accidentally threw up from his mouth. Standing in disgust, Yoshi dropped Toad and jumped into the nearest puddle of water, cleaning himself off and rejoining Toad and Popo. After taking a few breathers, the three friends then headed up the northeastern direction, towards the Donut Dome.

After confronting several enemies of Goombas, Shy Guys, Rattatas, Bidoofs, tropical penguins, and Dodongos, the three finally managed to make it to the brown-colored, dome-shaped Donut Dome, with a large free open space properly smacked right in the middle.

Toad licked his lips as his stomach growled, while Popo was daydreaming of eating up all the different, sweet kinds of donuts. Yoshi, however, did not hesitate one moment, for he immediately dashed into the entrance and dove into a pile of sprinkled donuts, giggling with glee. Eventually, Toad and Popo joined in as well, swimming through and eating up the sugary treats.

However, much to the trio's dismay, the entire dome started to shake, and the donuts started to overflow. Screaming in horror, the three boys tried to get through, but both Toad and Popo could not handle the donuts. Luckily, Yoshi was capable of eating up the donuts, and so he lead, with his stomach taking charge as he munched through the delicious donuts that stood in his way of freedom. Eventually after all the munching and crunching, Yoshi, Toad, and Popo all finally managed to run out of the entrance, and from a small, grassy hill nearby watched as the Donut Dome exploded, donuts going into the air and raining back down. Yoshi, Toad, and Popo all looked at each other, smiled, and ran down the hill, to collect the donuts and eat them to their delights.


	50. Ridley's Revenge

Yoshizilla's Quick Note: Wow. I know very well that I stated in the first chapter that I would not say anything until the one hundredth chapter, but meh. I just wanted to acknowledge that this has managed to pass the expectations of some and actually lasted fifty chapters now, and thank everyone who has stuck with me since the start of this wonderful, Yoshi-filled story. Here's to another wonderful fifty chapters of action, comedy, troubles, rivalry, misfortune, and friendship! Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

------

**Ridley's Revenge**

Today on an unusually warm and cloudy Yoshi Island, Yoshi was hanging outside of his house with his fellow friends, Bowser and Charizard. Toad, Ness, and Popo all came over to the Smash Village to socialize with Yoshi, while Bowser and Charizard were drinking fresh, lemonade with Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, and Ivysaur. Chompy, Yoshi's pet, black-colored Chain Chomp, was snoozing peacefully in his little dog house, while Mr. Game-and-Watch sat in his rocking chair and watched as Wario was doing weird poses, while ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy was serving the lemonade. Yes, all was quiet and peaceful... until...

_**BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

An explosion suddenly occurred in the Smash Village, causing everyone to fall on their backs. As Yoshi got up and looked around to see what caused the explosion, he screamed as a giant, purple hand nabbed him and sent him off the ground and into the air. Much to his horror, Yoshi glanced to his right to see that the hand belonged to... _Ridley!!!_

All of the Smashers gasped, and they watched as Ridley flew in the clouds, with Yoshi struggling to get out. Ridley then flew downwards towards the ground and smashed Yoshi into the hard concrete, damaging his body. Bowser then lunged in front of Ridley and blew fire into the purple-colored pterodactyl-dragon's, damaging him. Ridley stopped, and he then whipped Bowser with his long tail, and took off into the skies again, holding Yoshi in his claws. Yoshi then took a bite into Ridley's left hand, and Ridley screeched in pain, letting go of Yoshi and causing the green Yoshisaurus to plummet down towards the earth. Yoshi smashed into the ground, feeling the parts of land covering his body. Ridley then turned around and flew downwards, but he was punched by Charizard, who followed with a Flamethrower attack. Ridley was effectively burned, but he managed to shrug it off and he then bit into Charizard's neck, dragging the fire-type, red-colored dragon Pokemon down to the ground and smashing him.

As Toad, Ness, and Popo all screamed and hid behind Meta Knight and Ivysaur, Ridley grabbed Bowser from behind and then tossed the Koopa King into the air, grabbing Charizard by the neck and also tossing him. As Bowser and Charizard both collided into each other and crashed down to the ground, Ridley turned around and eyed Yoshi, flames flaring his orange eyes. He screeched loudly and lunged towards Yoshi, but Meta Knight slashed at him several times in the face with Galaxia and repelled the pterodactyl-dragon off. Ivysaur followed with several of his bullet seeds fired against Ridley, damaging him. Ridley stretched his wide orange-colored wings, and he then whipped Meta Knight and Ivysaur with his tail. Ivysaur got up and jumped into the air, using Vine Whip to grab Ridley by the neck and swing him into the air. Ridley fumed, and he used his sharp claws to slash the bright green-colored vines off. Ivysaur gasped, and he moaned in pain as Ridley screeched loudly, damaging the grass-type, seed dinosaur Pokemon's eardrums. Meta Knight looked up, and he opened his own purple-colored, bat-like wings, flapping towards Ridley. Ridley noticed this, and he grabbed Meta Knight, snapping his sharp fangs against the sword-wielding, blue-colored puffball warrior several times. Meta Knight, however, was protected by his mask, and he used Drill Rush to use his sword as a drill and push Ridley off of him, titling the sword upwards and sending Ridley into the dark-colored clouds. This, however, was not enough, as thunder boomed and rain started to fall, with Ridley screeching loudly and then coming behind Meta Knight and slashing repeatedly with his sharp claws, before smacking Meta Knight down with his long, whip-like tail.

As Meta Knight crashed down into Ivysaur, Mr. Game-and-Watch stood up. The elder, black-colored, two-dimensional Smasher grabbed his frying pan and tossed several pieces of bacon and sausages at Ridley. Ridley, however, was hurt little by this, and he swooped down towards Mr. Game-and-Watch. Mr. Game-and-Watch then readied his hammer and used it to knock Ridley into the ground, smacking the pterodactyl-dragon upward into the stormy air with his strong frying pan. Despite this, Ridley was able to swiftly recover and he slammed his body down onto Mr. Game-and-Watch, causing the house to collapse. Toad, Ness, and Popo all ran away from Ridley, but the ground shook, and Ridley popped up from the ground. Being brave, Popo whacked Ridley several times with his hammer, damaging the pterodactyl-dragon and then freezing him. A powerful, blue-colored lightning bolt, however, suddenly cracked from the stormy atmosphere, and it struck Ridley, freeing him. He then nabbed Toad and Ness, smashed them into each other, and tossed the two, now-unconscious boys at Popo, knocking him out as well. Yoshi noticed this, and he used his flutter kicks against Ridley's thick hide several times, but this was not enough as Ridley simply flung the green Yoshisaurus off of him. Yoshi fell on his bottom, but as he attempted to get up, Ridley slashed at his body, leaving sharp marks within Yoshi. Yoshi moaned in pain and fell to the ground, and just as Ridley was about to make Yoshi suffer, Meta Knight managed to recover and perform a spinning tornado attack, hitting into Ridley and causing him to spin around in the gusty wind. Meta Knight then thrusted his sword upwards and sent Ridley into the powerful thunderstorm's clouds, but this proved fruitless as another blue-colored lightning bolt zapped Ridley, but instead of simply electrocuting him, it gave him even more strength!

Meta Knight was looking up in disbelief, being zapped by Ridley's new powered, purple-colored lightning zap, and then was sent down to the ground, paralyzed. Ridley then screeched loudly, and the lightning in the clouds crackled as thunder boomed loudly, the rain starting to pour heavily and the gusty winds from the northern direction picking up. Ridley then eyed Yoshi snaking on his stomach away towards the slope, and the purple-colored, electricity-powered pterodactyl-dragon flew towards him, smashing into him with his powerful, electrical whip-like tail. Yoshi screamed in pain as he not only felt the powerful whip from Ridley's tail, but received an electrical shock as he tumbled down the hill. Ridley cackled with a sinister grin, and he then eyed ROB, who got into his defensive mode as he moved towards the wounded Ivysaur. Ridley screeched and swooped ROB from the ground, but he received a handful of attacks from the Robotic Operating Buddy as Ridley was forced to release him. ROB landed smoothly on the ground, looking up as Ridley flew around the Smash Village. He then fired re-colored lasers upwards into the stormy sky, but Ridley was swiftly able to avoid being hit by any of the lasers. It was then that Donkey Kong charged up his Giant Punch while Wario ran into his house and bursted through the garage with his Wario Bike, waiting for Ridley to come down. Eventually, after enough lasers, Ridley released a powerful, blue-colored electrical blast from his mouth, aiming at ROB. ROB felt the electrical explosion, and was knocked on his back. Ridley grinned evilly, and he screeched loudly, causing Donkey Kong and Wario to cover their ears. Ridley then came down towards the ground, but Donkey Kong spun around and punched Ridley from behind, sending the purple-colored pterodactyl-dragon into Wario, who pushed into Ridley with his Wario Bike. Ridley was now enraged even more, and he grabbed the Wario Bike with his whip-like tail, shaking it around and forcing Wario to fall off. Donkey Kong ran towards Ridley, but he was smacked by the Wario Bike, knocked down on his back. Ridley chuckled evilly, and he then grabbed Wario by the face with his palm, tossing the plump plumber into the air. As Wario screamed and crashed down by the bottom of the steep, grassy hill, Ridley looked up at the air and screeched loudly once more. Several more blue-colored, powerful lightning bolts came zapping down into the different houses in the Smash Village, causing them to burst into flames. Ridley, feeling having accomplished, chuckled sinisterly as Chompy then barked loudly and took a bite into his whip-like tail. Ridley noticed Chompy, and he used the electricity flowing through his body to electrocute Chompy and force the Chain Chomp off, causing him to moan in pain as his black-colored body fizzled. Ignoring Chompy, Ridley eyed a greatly injured and weakened Yoshi, and he prepared to blast the green Yoshisaurus for good as he charged up another blue-colored electrical blast... when suddenly, from the southwestern direction...

BOOM!!!! POSH!!!! Ridley was hit by a Shadow Ball and a Dark Pulse attack, looking in the direction from whence the attacks came. Ridley growled in anger as he could clearly spot Mewtwo, a Psychic-type, white-colored, cat-like Pokemon, and Lucario, a Steel and Fighting-type, blue-and-black-colored, canine-like Pokemon. Ridley screeched at them, and fired several more electrical blasts from his mouth towards them. Mewtwo and Lucario were able to avoid being hit by the electrical blasts, and they rushed towards Ridley. Ridley prepared for combat, and the moment Mewtwo teleported in his face, he whipped him with his long, whip-like tail. Mewtwo was knocked onto the ground, but he managed to get up and used Confusion to send Ridley flipped over. Lucario then came in with several jabs to the stomach, and followed by a swift kick downward into the ground. Ridley extended his purple wings, and flapped them repeatedly to form gusty winds, which nearly blew Mewtwo and Lucario off the ground. As Ridley spun around and got back up, he was attacked from a green-spotted egg, tossed by Yoshi, who was breathing heavily as he slowly stumbled towards the purple-colored pterodactyl-dragon. Ridley's bright red-and-yellow flares of rage in his orange eyes only grew larger as he screeched and flew towards Yoshi, slashing at him several times. Yoshi felt the pain, but he didn't moan instead, he allowed the damage to be taken, but as Ridley was about to whip him with his tail, Yoshi jumped over and smashed his head into Ridley, knocking him into the ground. Yoshi then performed several flitter kicks down on the injured Ridley, and finished with another head smash, sending Ridley up into the air. Mewtwo then used Psychic to weaken Ridley's body, while Lucario finished up by teleporting into the air and unleashing his powerful Aura Sphere, damaging Ridley with a powerful, red-and-purple-colored beam. Ridley screeched in pain and anger as he felt the Aura Sphere pierce through his thick skin, and afterwards, flopped down to the ground, his orange wings slowly stopping. Yoshi looked at Mewtwo and Lucario, not sure if they were his friends or enemies. He did, however, finished off Ridley with a powerful ground pound, which was powerful enough to send Ridley crashing through the ground and down the seemingly bottomless pit. Yoshi, Mewtwo, Lucario, and all of the other injured Smashers looked down the hole to hear Ridley's screech of rage, and they all looked at each other, smiling, and then taking a rest in the tranquil and peaceful Tulip Meadows nearby as the large storm above them started to faze off, the sun's sunny rays shining past through the dark storm's thunderclouds.

Although Mewtwo and Lucario have briefly appeared out of nowhere, they introduced themselves to Yoshi, Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Wario, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, Mr. Game-and-Watch, ROB, Toad, Ness, and Popo. After greetings, they decided to chat amongst each other as they recovered slowly over time at the springs within the Tulip Meadows. Their victory was impressive and imminent, but was this truly the end of Ridley...?


	51. The Snow is Always Whiter

**The Snow is Always Whiter**

Yoshi was looking from his window in his house, wondering when it will start snowing again on the tropical and peaceful paradise of Yoshi Island. The clouds have been forming, but recently, the green Yoshisaurus could not spot a single snowflake drop to the hard, cold concrete. Letting out a sigh, Yoshi pulled the red-colored, yellow striped curtains over the window, and flopped on his green bed, closing his eyes. He really wanted to have some fun in the snow, but it did not seem like it would happen...

Suddenly, Yoshi opened his eyes, for he could hear jingles being played outside, and it got significantly colder in the house. Shivering, Yoshi hid under his green covers and wondered where the cold was coming from, and how it became cold. He could then hear Bowser and Charizard shouting about snow. Yoshi gasped, but he then sighed again as he remembered that it would not snow. Getting up and preparing for disappointment, Yoshi opened the curtains and then the window, his jaw dropping in disbelief as it was... actually snowing!

His eyes filled with tears of joy, Yoshi cheered loudly and placed on his red-colored shoes, rushing down the stairs and out of the door without taking his green jacket. The green, plucky Yoshisaurus looked around in astonishment and joy, sticking out his long, red tongue and feeling the snowflake falling down in it turning into liquid water. Yoshi placed his tongue back in, and smacked his lips with joy, feeling a bit refreshed. He then ran down the steep, grassy hill to the eastern direction and looked around to his left and right as he watched the white snow stick. He let out a sigh of relief as he fell on his back, watching the snow fall from the cloudy sky.

As minutes passed by and as more snow fell to the ground, the green Yoshisaurus reemerged from the fluffy snow. He glanced to his back to see that he was lying on the same green grass, but the grass around him was all covered with three inches of snow. Felling happy, Yoshi got up and grabbed several snow from the ground, placing it in the spot where he once lied down and started to shape a snowman. Though Yoshi decided to give his snowman his exact face, with made Yoshi chuckle as he poked in eyes and nostrils. Grinning proudly, Yoshi quickly grabbed his digital camera from his small, red pad and took a snapshot at his newly crafted snowman. Smiling, Yoshi headed back up the steep, snow-covered hill to the western direction, to greet everyone and show them the snow that covered the pleasant Yoshi Island.


	52. Toad's Bedtime Story

**Toad's Bedtime Story**

Today on a warm, quiet, and peaceful night on Yoshi Island, Yoshi was at Toad's house, putting his good, young mushroom boy pal to bed.

"Awww man, do I have to go to bed so soon?" Toad asked as he held his blue covers.

Yoshi smiled, nodding as he stated, "Well, like they said in Brooklyn - the early worm gets the bird." He shook his head and rubbed the back of his head, "Or, is it the bagel?"

Toad gave Yoshi and odd look. "Early _worm_ gets the _bird_...? Riiiight..." He rolled his eyes, and then asked, "Anyway, tell me my bed time story now."

Yoshi sighed, crouching down on his knees. "Okay, okay." Clearing his throat, he looked at Toad and started, "This story starts with a brown-colored, honey-loving male bear wearing yellow shorts and sporting a blue backpack named Banjo, and a red-crested female bird that resides in the blue backpack name Kazooie, and..."

Toad was already fast asleep, snoring loudly.

Yoshi grinned, and he got up, sneaking away. Suddenly, his right foot creaked on the wooden floor, and it got Toad up.

"_HEY!!!_ Where do you think you're going?" Toad angrily asked, folding his arms and glaring at Yoshi's back. "You better not sneak away from me..."

Yoshi slapped his forehead, and he walked back over to Toad, sighing as he crouched down on his knees again. "Oh, all right. You see, when Banjo and Kazooie were off on their usual adventure, they realized that the main villain was not Gruntilda Winkybunion, a green-skinned ugly, wart-infested human witch who hates the bear and bird with a passion, and instead, it was a giant gorilla named-"

"Donkey Kong," Toad interrupted, eyeing Yoshi suspiciously.

Yoshi glared at Toad, slapping him across the face. "Do you want me to tell you your bedtime story, or not?"

Toad moaned, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, fine! Just make it interesting, at least..." He pleaded, a noticeable tone of boredom in his young, high-pitched voice.

Yoshi muttered quietly to himself about Toad's stubborn attitude, and he thought up something else, to make Toad interested. "Hmmm..." He snapped his fingers. "How about a jar of mayonnaise?" He meekly grinned.

Toad's left eye twitched as he gave Yoshi a blank look. "...A...jar...of...mayonnaise...?" He asked, feeling disturbed.

Yoshi nodded. "Sure! Heck, let's add more jazz to this. Instead of a bear and bird, it can be a pencil and a keyboard, and they have to fend off large unidentified flying objects filled with yellow-colored grape jelly, and their greatest foe is a jar of mayonnaise, who plans to dominate the entire universe using plungers and flowers as its base and then sing Soprano to homeless boxers!"

Seconds passed by in silence as Toad and Yoshi exchanged looks. Yoshi's confident smile turned into a mixed expression, while Toad continued to stare blankly at Yoshi. After enough seconds passed by, Yoshi sighed and stood up, shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips.

"All right, Toad, I can't convince you. If you're not going to enjoy my story, then you'll just have to deal with it and go to bed without a story," Yoshi clearly stated as he left the bedroom and exited Toad's house, heading towards the southern direction, back to his home in the Smash Village while Toad stood up in his bed, still having the blank expression on his face.


	53. The Basics of Game Development

**The Basics of Game Development**

It was a nice, quiet day on Yoshi Island. Yoshi was coming back to the Smash Village from walking Chompy, and after allowing his Chain Chomp pet to go back into his doghouse and rest up, Yoshi went into his house, and noticed that Bowser and Charizard had several tables around, with plenty of blueprints.

"Eh? What's all this?" Yoshi asked as he walked over to his two, reptilian friends, looking over their shoulders at the blueprints, "It looks like you guys are planning... something. What is it?"

Bowser glanced at Yoshi, smiling. "Me and Charizard are developing our own video game. We played enough games on the Wii to get a good idea on how to grasp our idea." He looked at Charizard. "Right, Charizard?"

Charizard nodded in agreement, looking carefully over the blueprints. "Right, Bowser." He looked up to Yoshi. "You see, Yoshi, me and Bowser have got some hints from Mr. Game-and-Watch, and we're implementing his ideas for our two dimensional game."

Yoshi blinked, and he scratched his head. "Wha? Two dimensional?"

Bowser patted Yoshi on his right shoulder. "You know, two dimensional? 2D? The simplest way to create video games?"

Yoshi was still confused. Bowser and Charizard looked at each other, nodded, and they then got up from their wooden chairs, brining Yoshi into the basement. When the three reptilian Smashers reached the basement, Charizard opened a cabinet and took out a few white-colored pieces of paper, which had sprites of 2D figures on them, showing them to Yoshi.

"See?" Charizard stated to Yoshi, "We already have the appropriate sprites to animate into the game."

Bowser folded his arms and nodded. "That's right, and we also have the backgrounds to go with the game." He pushed Yoshi towards the right and then pointed at a few paintings, revealing beautifully drawn backgrounds, from an active volcano in a red-lit sky, to a large blue-colored ocean and the sky filled with large, dark thunderclouds spouting out rain and blue-colored lightning bolts.

Yoshi's jaw dropped in disbelief and awe as he was pushed towards a table that had papers written on them. He turned to Bowser and Charizard, asking, "What's with the words on the papers?"

"Oh, my dear Yoshi boy, that's basically the story," Charizard stated to Yoshi, picking the papers up and flipping through them, "We always come up with a good story to go along with the game as the development goes. You understand, right?"

Yoshi nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well... actually..." His hearing then perked up, and he ran back upstairs into the living room. He then ran to the left and entered into the closet, to see Donkey Kong programming on the computer. "Wha? Donkey Kong, what are you doing in my house!?"

"Oh, I'm just doing the programming for the game to make sure it works!" Donkey Kong explained, smiling at Yoshi and facing the green Yoshisaurus as he rapidly typed, "This is to make sure that everything works, and plus, I have to debug all the glitches that are in the game. We don't want this to have bugs like in _Super Smash Brothers Melee_." He chuckled and faced the computer again.

Yoshi paused for a moment and folded his arms, taping his right foot. "Hmmm... _Super Smash Brothers Melee_... why does that game sound so familiar...?" He curiously pondered, when he was suddenly pulled by Bowser and Charizard into the kitchen, to see that Wario was doing voices, weird noises, and grunts.

"Here, we have the sound effects done," Bowser explained to Yoshi, "You always have to have some sort of sound in the game. And Wario here was kind enough to do them for a specific price!"

"I still want more money for this!!" Wario snapped as he performed farting sound effects with his own actual farts, much to the disgust of the three reptilian Smashers. Charizard then sighed and handed Wario an extra bag filled with gold coins.

"And last, but not least, we have the music composer and the testers," Charizard concluded as he pointed to Meta Knight, Ivysaur, and ROB, "Meta Knight is able to compose excellent music pieces as he's able to make unique and well-crafted inventions. And both Ivysaur and ROB have kindly obliged to test the game for us!"

"Just one question," Yoshi asked, rubbing his right elbow with his left hand, "Just what system is this game going to be for?"

Bowser and Charizard both grinned, and they got into Yoshi's face, stating loudly together in unison, "For the Nintendo Wii, duh!"

Yoshi screamed as he fell backwards on his back, getting up to see Ivysaur and ROb vigorously testing the game on the Wii. There was a small television set hooked up to the outlet by the refrigerator, and Yoshi smiled, joining in with Ivysaur and ROB, much to the delight of Bowser and Charizard. The green Yoshisaurus has finally understood the wonders and basics of videogame development. For now... hehehehehe...


	54. Marshmallow Fight

**Marshmallow Fight**

On a bright, dark blue-colored, star-filled night on the tropical and peaceful Yoshi Island, Yoshi and ROB were sitting around an open fire in the wilderness of the swampy Gloopbloop Forest, northeast from the Smash Village. Yoshi had gotten out a few marshmallows, and he shared them among ROB, who simply warmed them up for the fun of it. The night was quiet and peaceful, with only the owls residing in trees chirping.

Yoshi looked at his marshmallows on his stick, and he picked it up, grabbing two of the fluffy sweets and munching on them. He gulped with delight, and was about to eat up his third marshmallow, when he grinned and got an idea. He took aim and shot it at ROB.

ROB shook his head, and glanced down to see the burnt marshmallow that was tossed at him. He then glanced up to see Yoshi laughing at him, rolling on his back. ROB fumed, and he picked up the burnt marshmallow on the ground, tossing it back at Yoshi. Yoshi was hit in the nose, and he growled, seeing ROB make fun of him. Yoshi then warmed up several more marshmallows and tossed them at ROB.

This, however, didn't hurt ROB much, and he warmed up his own marshmallows, burning them and then chucking them at Yoshi. Yoshi screamed as he ducked to the ground, feeling the marshmallows hit his skin. Yoshi then grabbed some of the marshy mud from the ground and formed a wall, taking more marshmallows from his brown-colored paper bag and warming them up, before stuffing them into his mouth and firing them at ROB like bullets.

ROB used his arms to block the firing marshmallows, and he then zapped red-colored lasers through the mud wall, melting it. Yoshi's eyes widened as he was pelted with more burnt marshmallows, screaming in pain. ROB chuckled, but he was once again pelted by marshmallows, and was then whacked in the face by Yoshi's stick. ROB shook his head, and he grabbed Yoshi by the arms, thrusting him into the air and shaking him. Yoshi screamed as he became dizzy, but he managed to use his flutter kicks to free himself. He landed on the ground on his two firm feet, and he then picked up the whole bag of marshmallows, chucking all of them at ROB repeatedly.

ROB repelled against this by picking up his own brown-colored paper bag of marshmallows, and fired all of them at Yoshi as well. The two Smashers continued pelting each other with marshmallows, until a few minutes later they were both buried within the pelted, soft, white-colored, and fluffy sweets. Yoshi popped his head out, and he glanced to his right, to see ROB poked his robotic head out as well. The two glared at each other, but both sighed as they collapsed in their piles of marshmallows, exhausted from an exhilarating battle of pelting fluffy sweets at each other.


	55. Potato Chips

**Potato Chips**

Today on the tropical sun-drenched paradise of Yoshi Island, Yoshi the friendly neighborhood green Yoshisaurus was coming back to his home in the Smash Village after visiting the local deli in the south portion of Yoshi Island. He was holding a brown paper bag, which contained a bag of potato chips in them. When he walked up the steep, grassy hill that the Smash Village was located on, he headed over to the house of Donkey Kong and Wario, rather than going back to his home.

Knocking on the door, Yoshi was shocked to see Lucario standing in front of him. "Whoa! Lucario, you live here!?" The green Yoshisaurus exclaimed, caught by surprise.

Lucario shook his head. "No. I'm merely here to help Donkey Kong and Wario around their house. I'm expanding it."

"For what?" Yoshi asked, placing the brown bag on the ground and facing Lucario with his hands on his hips.

Lucario let out a sigh. "Apparently, Wario wants to gain some extra business, so he decided to have me help around by expanding the house. He stated that the extra space will be for rent."

Yoshi nodded, rubbing his chin as he understood. "So I see. But can I see Donkey Kong and Wario?"

Lucario only stood to the right as he allowed Yoshi in. Yoshi waddled towards the left and entered into the living room, to see Wario and Donkey Kong watching the local news on their digital, high-definition, wide-screen television set.

"We're seeing more rain coming in from the western front during the night, and a possible chance of snow and flurries can occur from the northern front. I'm Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, sighing off from Yoshi Island News at Four," Captain Falcon finished as he folded his papers and took a sip of his hot coffee, Wario turning off the TV with his remote.

"Bah. It always has a chance of raining on this stupid island," Wario complained, stuffing a chocolate-flavored donut into his mouth, munching crudely on it. "When will we get some _real_ unordinary weather?" He let out a rude belch and grabbed another, strawberry-flavored donut, munching down on it in the same matter.

Donkey Kong shook his head and patted Wario on his right shoulder. "Have patience, Wario. I'm sure hat there will eventually be unusual weather sometime soon," He told Wario in a soothing voice, before turning his head to Yoshi, spotting him. "Ah, Yoshi, what brings you here on this fine day?"

Yoshi smiled, and he grabbed the bag of potato chips from the brown bag, handing it to Donkey Kong. "I went to the local deli nearby, and I figured that since you haven't tried much food recently, you can get your start with these potato chips."

Donkey Kong looked intriguingly at the potato chips, opening up the bag and grabbing one. He savored the taste, and after gulping it down, his eyes gleamed brightly. 'Hey, hey! These are good!" He grabbed another and chucked it into his mouth, munching on it with glee.

Wario noticed this, and he snatched the bag from Donkey Kong. "Really? Let me try!" He poured the whole bag down his mouth, and then tossed the now empty bag away behind the yellow-colored couch, munching down on all of the potato chips and gulping them down, letting out a satisfactory belch and giving Yoshi a thumbs up, grinning crudely. Although a little annoyed at Wario, Donkey Kong also smiled at Yoshi and gave the green Yoshisaurus a thumbs up sign as well.

Yoshi smiled, and he bowed to Donkey Kong and Wario. "I humbly thank you two gentlemen, and now, if you excuse me, I am off!" With that announced, he turned around and exited the house, heading back to his own home.

Wario and Donkey Kong looked at each other. Wario grinned and held up a few green-collored dollar bills. Donkey Kong grinned, and together the two male Smashers ran out of their house and headed downhill towards the local deli, while Lucario continued working on the new, extra space.


	56. Yoshi's Garden Peeve

**Yoshi's Garden Peeve**

Yoshi was in his backyard, planting some watermelon seeds in the soft, firm ground. The rain that poured from the clouds helped the plants grow a bit, and the green Yoshisaurus has finished up planting the watermelon seeds, heading back into his house and then coming out with black-shaded sunglasses on his eyes and a folded green-colored beach chair in his right arm. Setting the beach chair up, Yoshi sat down in it and watched as the rain poured beautifully.

As Yoshi relaxed, he adjusted his sunglasses slightly to see that there were a few red-colored ants crawling on the wet soil, biting at the stems of the tomato plants. Yoshi gasped, and he got to his feet, spitting at the red ants to scare them off. Yoshi murmured to himself, and he was about to sit back down on his beach chair, when he could hear more footsteps of red ants approaching. Yoshi grabbed a green water hose from a nearby part of the house and turned the faucet on, spraying the ants away with a powerful surge of water. However, much to his dismay, Yoshi accidentally used water too much on the tomato plants, which caused them to be drenched completely and washed away. Yoshi slapped his forehead, and he tossed his sunglasses away, going back to replant the ruined crops.

When Yoshi was going to replant all of the tomato plants, he gasped, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped to the ground as red ants marched from the north, east, south, and west. Yoshi quickly stomped on the annoying insects to get rid of them, and he then crafted a small, protective wall of mud around his garden, washing his hands by spraying water from the hose on him. Yoshi then shook off the water and replanted all of the tomato seeds into the ground, keeping a watchful eye out for any sign of trouble as he sat back in his beach chair and watched while the rain poured.


	57. Just A Regular Yoshi Mornin'

**Just A Regular Yoshi Mornin'**

Yoshi was in his room, doing some push-ups on the floor. The green Yoshisaurus was trying to lose a few pounds, but he has kept getting distracted by the likes of his friends within the Smash Village. Getting up, Yoshi looked out the window to see Meta Knight and Ivysaur doing some plumbing on a red-colored fire hydrant, while ROB was spraying the blooming flowers on the green grass with water. Yoshi smiled, and he exited his room, heading down the stairs and going into the kitchen, to grab some food.

"Morning, Yoshi!" Charizard greeted as he tossed the pieces of bacon into the air, watching them fall back into his black-colored frying pan, "You're just in time for breakfast. Take a seat, why don't you? Bowser will get the drink for you, buddy."

Yoshi licked his lips with delight, grabbing a clean plate from the cabinet and placing it down. He asked for the orange juice, and Bowser handed it to him. Pouring the orange juice down in his clean glass, Yoshi placed the blue cap back on the orange juice container and picked up his glass, drinking some of the healthy, fruity yellow-colored orange juice. Placing the glass down a few seconds later, he let out a sigh of relief and licked his lips, quickly getting out from his brown wooden chair and rushing outside of his house, to see Popo, Ness, and Toad building a small fort with blocks. Mr. Game-and-Watch was on his wooden porch, rocking in his old but comfortable wooden rocking chair. Yoshi smiled, and he adjusted his eyes to the right to see Mewtwo placing some wooden planks on the rooftop, which was expanded several feet in the sky thanks to earlier work. Wario watched with glee as he rubbed his hands together greedily, while Donkey Kong held the red-colored ladder up.

Yoshi then heard the toast coming out from the toaster, and he dashed back inside, sitting back in his seat like a blur. He fired his long, red tongue towards the toaster and grabbed the two fine pieces of toast, placing them on his plate. Yoshi raised his plate up, and Charizard tossed the bacon onto his plate through the frying pan, Yoshi's eyes dazzling as he looked at the sizzling bacon. Bowser munched calmly on his sausages and scrambled eggs, while Yoshi placed the fresh pieces of bacon on his toast and gulped them down quickly, rubbing his stomach with delight. He then drank the rest of his orange juice and ran out of the house again, running up to his pet Chain Chomp Chompy and patting him on the head, giving his fine pet a fresh bone. Chompy barked with happiness, and he licked Yoshi as he then devoured on the hard bone. Yoshi smiled, and he turned towards the western direction and ran down the steep, grassy hill, going through the Tulip Meadows. A few minutes later, after turning through the left and crossing Ville Avenue by Groggy Street, Yoshi ran towards the southern direction and then paused to turn to the right, heading to the most important building on the entire land mass of Yoshi Island... the **P**overty **O**utcome **O**utstanding **P**illage building _(get the hint?)_.

Yoshi walked down the beautiful, clean lane, with plenty of flower stands on both of his sides. Yoshi then walked up the steps and passed the Koopa security guards, to enter into the building and approached the front desk. He turned to the left and headed through the hallway, going upstairs and then turning to his right, passing three doors and entering the main one, to see the largest office of them all. And Yoshi was filled with shock and glee as he spotted his old, familiar friend who happened to be governor of the tropical sun-drenched paradise of Yoshi Island...

"...Harryhausen!" Yoshi called out with glee as he ran towards Dr. Hoshi and hugged the elder purple Yoshisaurus tightly, tears of joy coming down from the green Yoshisaurus's eyes.

Dr. Hoshi was at a loss of words, but he chuckled and patted Yoshi on the back. "Oh, Yoshi, it's so good to see you again." After being freed from the hug, he faced Yoshi and asked, placing his hand on Yoshi's right shoulder, "So, how have you been, my dear old chum?"

Yoshi smiled, and he laughed. "Just having my usual day, doc. Just having my usual day..." He and Dr. Hoshi laughed as they settled for tea in the office, the large doors closing shut tightly behind them.


	58. Yoshi's Fantastical Dream

**Yoshi's Fantastical Dream**

Yoshi, the friendly neighborhood green Yoshisaurus who made his lovely peaceful home on the tropical sun-drenched paradise of Yoshi Island in the Southern Hemisphere, was lying down on the green smooth grass, looking up to see the beautiful, clear blue sky. The green Yoshisaurus was counting how many white, fluffy clouds passed by. Much to his surprise, he started to dose off a bit after counting thirteen clouds, and he tried to stay awake, but wounded up going to sleep instead.

When Yoshi opened up his eyes, he looked around to see that he was in a dream world of strange, yet colorful and amusing visuals that popped up in the green Yoshisaurus's mind. Yoshi clamored with awe, and he started to skip around the pink-colored flower pedals on the bluish, hard concrete ground, spinning around as he jumped into a small pool of warm, greenish-colored water. Diving underneath, Yoshi spotted several purple-colored, clam-like Shellders opening up their invisible mouths, sticking out their long, red-colored tongues from their completely dark bodies. Yoshi swam towards to one Shellder and watched in amazement as it touched a blue-colored Water Stone nearby with its tongue and then evolved into a larger, more defensive Cloyster, glaring at Yoshi as it smirked devilishly.

Yoshi gulped, and he was grabbed inside the Cloyster's body, clamped at several parts of his flexible body. He was then released out from the pointy bivalve-like Cloyster, and sent out of the pool, only to crash into a large, grayish-colored boulder. Yoshi fell on the ground on his back, and moaned a bit in pain, weakly getting back up to his two feet. Shaking his head to get the dizziness out, he rubbed his eyes to see several white-colored star bunnies with yellow markings on their ears hopping past him, going toward and into the thick, green-colored bushes. Yoshi smiled and he followed the bunnies, but he lunged up in pain as a orange-and-bluish colored Klaptrap snapped at him from the bushes. Yoshi fell flat on his face, and he got back up to his feet again, only to be pummeled and picked up by an incoming, fast-moving train coming from the western direction.

Yoshi slowly opened up is eyes, and he screamed as he hung onto the front part of the fast-moving train. Hearing the loud whistle, Yoshi moved towards the left and climbed into the engine room, to see several orange-colored, yellow bellied weasels steering the train! Taking no hesitation, Yoshi whacked the incoming weasels with his tail, and he then grabbed several of his homing green-spotted eggs, chucking them at the pinned weasels, getting rid of the pesky mammals as they fled out of the engine room. The green Yoshisaurus then went to the steering wheel, and looked up, screaming in horror as the train went off the cliff it was traveling on and into the ravine filled with lots of green deciduous trees, into a fiery explosion that caused the entire forest to burn in high, intense red-orange-and-yellow flames, smoke rising into the air, turning the entire fantastical dream world into nothing but mush, and then no more.

_**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Yoshi screamed in horror as he got up on his back from the smooth green grass and panted fast, rubbing the right side of his head with his right hand. "Huh...? It was only just a dream...?" He asked himself, standing up and looking around, to see that he was back in the grassy meadow where he dozed off to Dreamland. Sighing of relief after going through plenty of mishaps in his daydream, Yoshi headed off towards the southwestern direction, back to his peaceful house in the much more peaceful Smash Village.


	59. Spear Pillar: Dialga vs Palkia

**The Battle Atop Spear Pillar - Dialga vs. Palkia**

Today during the midday on the beautiful, southern Yoshi Island, Yoshi and his two best friends Bowser and Charizard were planning on going for a little trip to the Spear Pillar, the highest point on the island. The three reptilian Smashers have packed everything that they could use, and without holding back, all left their humble home in the Smash Village towards the northwestern direction at the break of evening, where they were determined to reach the top of the mountain's summit and get a rare glimpse at the legendary Pokemon that resided upon it.

"Boy, I can't wait to see what kind of Pokemon live up in the Spear Pillar!" Yoshi chimed with glee as he climbed up the rocky mountain, "Do you think we'll see something out of the ordinary?"

Charizard shrugged as he pulled upwards, Bowser right below him. "Beats me. But I know that we will have to keep pushing forward without looking back if we want to make it up there as fast as we can!"

Bowser grinned. "Then what are we waiting for!? Move it you two, go go go!" He forced Charizard and Yoshi to climb faster as he started to climb faster as well. As the sun changed from orange to red-orange, the three reptilians managed to make it onto the cave-like structure right beneath the holy ground. They all looked around as they managed to make it on to the top, and they all looked around curiously.

Yoshi scratched his head, a puzzled look on his face. "Hmm, that's strange... it seems to be quite quiet up here, doesn't it?" He asked Bowser and Charizard as he walked towards the podium in the middle. He then screamed as the ground started to shake, and then a bolt of lightning flashed as Dialga, a four-legged, blue-colored dinosaur-like Temporal Pokemon appeared on the podium, stomping towards Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard. It looked down at Yoshi, growled, and then released a loud roar as it swung around and whacked Yoshi with its huge tail.

Yoshi went off the platform and screamed as he used his long, red tongue to swing back onto the cave-like structure. He let out a sigh of relief, but he gulped as he heard the ground shaking, and then, the entire area tilted towards the left. Yoshi tried to run up towards the right as fast as he could, but he tumbled down backwards as the area set itself back to normal. Yoshi was right on the edge, and he looked up, to see Bowser being thrown off from the top. Grabbing Bowser with his tongue, Yoshi set the mighty Koopa back onto the cave-like structure, hearing Dialga roar loudly.

"Thanks, Yoshi," Bowser complimented as he patted his green Yoshisaurus friend on the back, looking up at the ceiling worryingly, "But I'm not too sure about Charizard... he's still up there."

Yoshi gasped, and he and Bowser hung onto the tall brown-colored stone pillar as the cave-like structure shook again. Up above, Charizard was flying around Dialga, who was firing powerful beams of Aura Sphere. Charizard then flew under Dialga and aimed upward, firing his own Flamethrower attack. Dialga screamed in pain as it felt the flames burning through its hard steeled body, but regardless, it managed to whack at Charizard with its big tail, causing the red-colored fire-type dragon Pokemon to tumble downwards the structure, bumping into every rock.

As Dialga stomped towards the back of the structure and watched Charizard tumble down, another lightning bolt struck the Spear Pillar, and then came Palkia, a two-legged, pink-colored dinosaur-like Spatial Pokemon. It glared right at Dialga, and it performed a Dragon Claw, slashing at Dialga's neck. Dialga screeched in pain, but it managed to perform a Strength attack, pushing back against Palkia.

Yoshi climbed up onto the holy ground to see Dialga and Palkia tumble. The green Yoshisaurus ducked to the left as Palkia was smacked onto the ground by the whip of Dialga's tail. Palkia growled, and it charged up a Water Pulse, spraying Dialga with large amounts of water. Dialga fell on its back, but it managed to perform Rock Slide, causing rocks to form from the cave-like structure in the sky and chuck them at Palkia. Palkia managed to block each and every one, but as it did, Dialga rose up on its four legs. Palkia slashed at Dialga's face with its Dragon Claw, but Dialga managed to shake the bruise off, and then it started to charge up, firing a bluish colored attack, its signature Roar of Time, at Palkia, severely damaging it. Palkia screamed in pain, but its eyes glowed yellow as it charged up its own Special Rend, bending the space around it and Dialga, and then unleashing psychical power on the four-legged reptilian Pokemon.

Yoshi gasped, and he quickly looked for his digital camera, managing to get it out. Frantically running behind Dialga, Yoshi aimed the camera upwards and snapped a photo of Dialga and Palkia facing off with each other. Yoshi grinned, but sadly he was spotted by the two gigantic Pokemon, and was fired upon at. Yoshi screamed as he was caught in both of the Temporal and Spatial Pokemon's Hyper Beams, being lunged into the air as he felt his body being severely damaged, feeling burns running through it. Yoshi then fell back towards the earth and into the mist below, but he was picked up by Charizard, who had a scar on his right face cheek. Grinning Yoshi looked up at the cave-like structure and called Bowser to come. Bowser gulped, hesitating a bit as he looked up to see Dialga crunch its sharp teeth into Palkia above, and then the Koopa King whirled his way out of the cave-like structure, landing right on Charizard's back. Charizard took one last glance at the dueling Pokemon gods, and then dove back down towards the ground, away from the Spear Pillar.

Later, as the collosal struggle between Dialga and Palkia continues well onto the night, the three reptilian Smashers all managed to climb down from the Spear Pillar and make it back in the wild Pleasant Plains, looking up at the beautifully bluish night sky to see many gleaming stars shining brightly. Upon their visit to the Spear Pillar, Yoshi managed to get a very rare picture of Dialga and Palkia. Upon feeling lucky, Yoshi has ever since held on tightly to the picture as he, Bowser, and Charizard all returned home for a well deserved rest.


	60. Yoshi's Curiosity

**Yoshi's Curiosity**

All was peaceful on the tropical sun-drenched Yoshi Island. Yoshi was snoozing peacefully in his green bed, and he turned abut as he suddenly woke up, to see fireworks popping. Screaming, Yoshi jumped out of his bed, and hung onto the ceiling.

"Wha... what was that?" Yoshi asked with a shaky voice as he suddenly fell down from the ceiling, landing flat on his body. His left leg twitching a bit, Yoshi got up to his feet and dusted himself, looking out of the window to see Wario and Donkey Kong's house having a new, completed, yellow-colored roof. His jaw dropping, Yoshi rushed down the stairs and tumbled on the way down, landing on his face. He got back up and exited his house, to see ROB firing fireworks in celebration of the completed new portion of Wario and Donkey Kong's house.

"Wa ha!" Wario laughed as he grinned, rubbing his palms greedily, "Now we will have enough money to get some suckers and pay them out for rent!"

Donkey Kong nodded in agreement, munching on his banana. "Hmm! I agree, this was a good idea, Wario. Hopefully this can get the Smash Village the restoration it needs from the rent money."

"Who says we're gonna use the rent money on fixing up the stupid village!?" Jeered back Wario, who elbowed Donkey Kong with a strong force, "We'll split the money, and you can spend _your half_ on recreating the village for all I care."

Donkey Kong rubbed his elbow, and nodded in agreement. Yoshi came over to see what the two Smashers were talking about, but he was then pushed away by Wario.

"Beat it! This is a momental moment for myself! Get lost!" Wario snapped as he waddled back to the entrance of his house, and starting laughing heartily as he once again rubbed his hands with glee.

Rubbing his head, Yoshi shrugged and he returned into his house, to have some delicious, sugary cereal while he watched from the kitchen windows to see ROB continuing to fire off the fireworks.


	61. Yoshi's Sticky Sticker Problem

**Yoshi's Sticky Sticker Problem**

Today on the peaceful, warm midday on the tropical sun-drenched paradise of Yoshi Island, Yoshi was trying to place some stickers on the wall in his bedroom, but he was not having as much luck as he would have wished. The green Yoshisaurus was trying to place a very elusive sticker of Suicune on the right wall, but for some odd reason, it kept peeling off. This enraged Yoshi, and he tried harder as he stuck closer to the wall.

"Come on! Why won't you stick!?" Yoshi angrily muttered as he tried again. The sticker peeled off. Yoshi fumed, and he stomped on the floor several times, stretching the Suicune sticker as he then headed towards his cabinet and got it some glue, putting the glue on the back of the sticker and then sticking it on the wall.

To his dismay, the glue caused the Suicune sticker to very slowly move down a bit from its spot on the ceiling.

Yoshi slapped his forehead, but he then came up with a grand idea. He went to his cabinet again and got out some duct tape, putting the tape on the four corners of the Suicune sticker. Yoshi smiled and let out a sigh of relief as he placed his hands on his hips and smiled at the Suicune sticker sticking in its place. When Yoshi turned around, though... RIP!!!! The tape ripped off and fell to the ground.

Yoshi's left eye twitched as he slowly turned his head to the wall, to see the Suicune sticker very slowly falling down again. Yoshi screamed, and he ripped the Suicune sticker off, holding it by the edges so that he wouldn't get his hands sticky from the glue. Yoshi, wile holding the sticker with his right fingertips, grabbed the glue again from the cabinet, and used it on the spot on the wall he wanted the sticker to be, then added some new glue to the back of the Suicune sticker, and attached it in the same spot the glue was. Sighing, Yoshi placed the glue away in the cabinet and closed it shut, but only one problem - his right hand was sticky from touching the edge of the Suicune sticker.

"ARGH!!!" Yoshi screamed with rage as he stomped out of his room and headed into the shower room to watch his hands in the sink, but at the same time, the Suicune sticker started to very slowly go down again, even from the spot where the seemingly strong glue was...


	62. A Tale of a Plate of Pancakes

**A Tale of a Plate of Pancakes**

Today on the peaceful, warm midday on the tropical sun-drenched paradise of Yoshi Island, Yoshi was outside on the green Tulip Meadows, holding a plate of delicious, smelling pancakes. He already had his good share of yellow-colored, fluffy pancakes that had deliciously sugary maple syrup, but he was offering the remaining pancakes to someone else... who happened to be Toad, Yoshi's good childhood friend.

"Hey Toad, I got something for you. Would you like these pancakes to chew?" Yoshi asked in rhyme, showing the young mushroom boy the plate of pancakes covered in yummy maple syrup.

Toad shook his head, backing away from Yoshi. "No, I don't want pancakes, please let me be. I do not like pancakes, Yoshi."

Yoshi tilted his head sideways, and he asked as he approached Toad, "Would you eat them in a blouse? Would you eat them for a mouse?"

Toad folded his arms, and he protested, "No! I won't eat them in a blouse, and I most certainly would not eat them for a mouse!"

Yoshi rubbed his chin, and he then snapped his fingers, asking in a curious tone, "Would you eat them for money, or have them with honey?"

"I would not eat them for money, and I most certainly would not have them with honey!" Toad shouted, and he started running in the westward direction. The mushroom boy tripped over a small pebble on the steep grassy hill, and he landed on railroad tracks, spotting Yoshi coming in a mine cart. Toad jumped into the mine cart, the plate of pancakes shoved in his face.

"Would you do it for the clouds? It will make them proud." Yoshi cleverly rhymed, smiling as he pointed at the white, puffy clouds in the clear blue sky.

Toad shook his head, pushing the plate away. "I won't do it for the clouds, and it will not make them proud!"

"Would the pancakes to you be too flat?" Yoshi asked again, blinking as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not if they make me fat!" Toad retorted, and he jumped out of the mine cart to the left. He then ran towards the eastern direction on the grassy Tulip Meadows, but he stopped in front of a red-colored stop sign, with Yoshi popping right next to him.

"Would you eat it in time, or would you do it for a dime?" Yoshi asked, holding up a clock in his right hand and sticking out his long, red tongue, which had a dime on it.

Toad cringed, and he shook his head, replying angrily, "No! I would not eat it in time, and I most certainly would not for a dime!"

Yoshi frowned, and he placed his tongue back in his mouth, placing the clock away as well. He looked at Toad in a sincere way and asked in a smooth, calm tone of voice, "Come on, try these pancakes, it will make you chime."

"Well... only if you don't continue to rhyme." Toad asked with hesitation, rubbing his right arm with his left hand.

Yoshi smiled, and he nodded. He handed the plate of pancakes to Toad, watching with glee.

Toad sighed, and he grabbed the plate. He munched on the yellow, fluffy pancakes with maple syrup on them, and as he chewed, he felt a sweet sensation going through his mouth. "Hey... this isn't bad!" After munching on it more, Toad twirled around in joy, stating in rhyme, "Oh, I like pancakes, I certainly do! I know that they're good for you, too! I would eat them in a blouse, I would eat them for a mouse, I would eat them for money, I would have them with honey, I would do it for the clouds, it will indeed make them proud, I would eat them if they're flat, I would even eat them if they're fat! I would eat them in time, and I would do it for a dime! And I will eat the pancakes and chime, even if I won't continue to rhyme!" He panted to catch his breath after rhyming so fast, and he then shook Yoshi's right hand, a wide grin on his face. "Oh, these pancakes make me more happy than I can be. Thank you... thank you, Mr. Yoshi."

Yoshi smiled, and he and Toad headed back to their homes respectively, leaving behind the Tulip Meadows.


	63. Yoshi's Peaceful Walk

**Yoshi's Peaceful Walk**

It was a peaceful morning on Yoshi Island. Yoshi was walking around the town of Koopaville, where he greeted the peaceful, green-shelled two-legged Koopa Troopas that were around their dome-shaped homes. Yoshi turned around the last corner of the dirt-paved path to see a much smaller village right next to the town, which was home to the peace-loving turtle-like Turtwigs. Upon walking past through the village, Yoshi headed towards the northern direction, walking on the green, smooth grass below him. He glanced to his right to see Bowser and Charizard helping some Koopa workers making a new convenient store, while to the right Donkey Kong was building a small playground for the young boys and girls.

As Yoshi turned around to the right and headed towards the west, he looked around him, seeing Lucario meditating on a rather large, grayish boulder to his right, while to his left he spotted Mewtwo teaching a few Shy Guys and Machops how to let go of their inhibitors and concentrate on their minds. Yoshi jumped over a few bushes with delicious strawberries within them (which he plucked into his mouth with his long, red tongue), and then headed down the steep hill, turning to the left and heading southwards.

To his right as the beautiful, crystal clear blue river flowing with fresh water, while to his left was obviously the grassy hill. Yoshi started to hum to himself merrily as he turned around the river bend and headed around the small lake that the river poured into, glancing to his left to see Meta Knight practicing his swordplay while Ivysaur is planting several vegetable seeds on the fertile ground. Yoshi looks above and smiles to see several flocks of Spearow, Farfetch'd, and Tailow passing by in the clear blue sky. Feeling happy inside, Yoshi continued his merry walk around the tropical, sun-drenched and peaceful paradise of Yoshi Island...


	64. Computer Malfunction

**Computer Malfunction**

Today on the lovely, tropical sun-drenched paradise of Yoshi Island, Yoshi was visiting his good friend, ROB, at the Robotic Operating Buddy's house nearby his own house in the peaceful Smash Village. He agreed to help the robot do some programming on the new computer Meta Knight and Ivysaur installed last week.

"So what I need you to do, Yoshi, is simply type in a few words that will debug the menu," ROB explained to the green Yoshisaurus as he placed a can of Pepsi next to him, "I'm sure it will be easy."

Yoshi gulped, sweat dropping a bit nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Errr... ROB, I'm not sure if I can do this."

ROB performed a robotic chuckle, and he patted Yoshi on the back. "Nonsense! Just try and type a few words..."

Yoshi sighed, and he shrugged. He closed his eyes and started to type as fast as he could, when suddenly, little sparks started to appear on the computer, and as a result, Yoshi and ROB were shocked from the computer's malfunctioning cord! As the two Smashers screamed (in a robotic voice for ROB, obviously), the computer got fried, and it then exploded, leaving the two in smoke.

Coughing, Yoshi looked over to ROB, who fell on his back. Yoshi blinked, and he fell off the wooden chair, and on his back, too, moaning in pain as what was left of the destroyed computer sizzled into nothing but ashes.


	65. A Trip to Shellder Shore

**A Trip to Shellder Shore**

Today on the lovely, tropical sun-drenched paradise of Yoshi Island, Yoshi was collecting sea shells on the warm, sunny beach of Shellder Shore, looking out at the wide, beautifully blue-green ocean while Bowser was cooking up some burgers and hot-dogs on the barbecue, while Charizard was getting a suntan on his flame-colored beach chair. As Bowser placed the well-done burgers on the white wheat buns, he placed on two bright red tomatoes, a slice of bright green lettuce, and one purple-colored onion for each burger, calling to the other Smashers. Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, Ness, and Popo all ran to Bowser to get their burgers and hot-dogs, while Mewtwo and Lucario were meditating on several rocks right by the ocean, with Wario zooming around on his motorcycle and making tracks on the bright yellow sand.

"Hey Yoshi, your burger is ready!" Bowser called out as he got into a pose and tossed the burger towards Yoshi as if it was a frisbee.

Yoshi noticed this, and he placed all of his collected sea shells in his small, red pad, jumping up into the air and catching the burger with his long, red tongue, swallowing it and munching on it with delight as he landed back on the sand on his two feet, gulping the delicious food down. Smiling, Yoshi waved to Bowser and shouted a "Thank You!" as he resumed to search for the sea shells.

Bowser laughed heartily, and he sat down in his own beach chair, taking out a can of nice, cold Pepsi from his cooler. Opening it up, the Koopa King guzzled the soda down and let out a sigh of relief, turning to Charizard. "It sure is a nice day, huh Charizard?"

Charizard flipped over on his back, and he nodded, replying, "Yeah. The sun's doing a real number on my back. Though I wonder why Toad and ROB didn't come."

Bowser shrugged, getting out a Game Magazine and started reading. Upon flipping through the pages, Bowser told Charizard, "It could be because Toad is allergic to seagulls, and that ROB could malfunction in the water."

"Heh. I'm not so sure about malfunction, but I definitely rule out going into the water," Charizard stated as he felt the sun's powerful rays tan up his red-colored back, which slowly changed to red-orange.

Yoshi was getting closer and closer to the shore, looking into the ocean as the waves splashed through his feet. Yoshi, however, managed to not get phased by this, and he moved slowly into the ocean as the waves splashed into him again, getting the green Yoshisaurus entirely wet. This time, however, Yoshi dove right into the ocean, going beneath the powerful waves that came as he swam down. His eyes gleamed brightly as he spotted several purple-colored Shellder opening their mouths at various times, chirping as if they were doing a tune. Yoshi sat down on a rock nearby and watched with amazement as the Shellders performed their peaceful tune. Yoshi even joined in, chirping alongside the Shellders as he added to the music.

However, this could not last long enough, as Yoshi realized that he was running out of breath. Taking one last look at the harmony Shellders, Yoshi swam back towards the surface and managed to regain air as he breathed, looking to his right to be splashed back under the water by a massive wave. Yoshi shook his head, and he swam towards the northern direction, resurfacing on the sandy shoreline as he walked on his two feet, his entire body wet and slightly covered with green-colored sea weed. Bowser and Charizard both noticed this, and they laughed as Yoshi joined up with his two fellow reptilian Smashers, grabbing a warm burger and munching down on it with joy, a little seasoned from the salty ocean water.


	66. Yoshi's Bug Huntin'

**Yoshi's Bug Huntin'**

Today on the idyllic Yoshi Island, Yoshi is learning how to catch some bugs in the treacherous Frolic Forest, nearby the Tulip Meadows. Accompanying him is Ivysaur, who volunteered to help scourge for insects to show off to the other resident Smashers of the Smash Village.

Yoshi looks around, up in the air, within the trees, even in the bushes, but much to his dismay, he doesn't seem to find anything. On the other hand, Ivysaur managed to catch quite a lot of green-colored crickets, having them firmly put by using Stun Spore to paralyze them, preventing the hopping insects to escape. Yoshi, feeling a bit nervous, tries his hand at finding other insects, though he does manage to find a honey hive nearby. Climbing up the tall, deciduous tree, Yoshi peeks into the honey hive, much to his dismay again, to find no bees or hear any buzzing.

Yoshi moans and he looks down to see Ivysaur getting several fire ants on the ground, paralyzing them as well. He looks up at Yoshi and chuckles as he moves on. Yoshi growls with jealousy, and he slams his head onto the tree, falling down to the ground on his back. Injured, the green Yoshisaurus manages to shake off the pain as he thinks of a way to get an insect that Ivysaur can't get.

As the two reptilian Smashers started walking out of the Frolic Forest and onto the Tulip Meadows, Yoshi glances at the bright yellow dandelions and manages to spot a very rare, blue-colored butterfly, which is identified by the Yoshi Island Environmental Institute of Organisms as the "Turqoutail". In an attempt to outdo Ivysaur, Yoshi slowly approaches the Turqoutail, his bug net placed firmly behind him. Yoshi then closes his eyes and drops the net on the Turqoutail, managing to catch the elusive butterfly. His eyes filled with joy, Yoshi cheered as he grabbed a bug case out of nowhere and placed the Turqoutail butterfly into it, closing it up to ensure that it didn't escape.

As Ivysaur came back from gathering several brown-colored locusts, Yoshi jumped in front of the green-colored quadruple bulb dinosaur Pokemon and showed off his captured Turqoutail butterfly. Ivysaur, however, merely shrugged it off, but Yoshi didn't mind, for he was happy to finally having captured an insect after all the times of falling to do so.


	67. Staring Contest

**Staring Contest**

Midday on the tropical, southernmost, sun-drenched isle that is Yoshi Island. All of the inhabiters freely go on with their peaceful lives on this unusually quiet Friday afternoon. Especially in the Smash Village, with only ROB observing the center while Mr. Game-and-Watch was installing a new grill next to his small, two-dimensional house.

Yoshi was sitting across Lucario in the living room of his house, staring at the bluish, canine-like Pokemon. Lucario has not said a word, but already he could feel pressure being placed upon Yoshi as the two stared at each other. Bowser passed by, vacuuming the carpet while Charizard was dusting off several photographs hung on the wall. Seconds passed by as crickets could be heard chirping outside.

Yoshi rubbed his nose, but he was able to not blink. Lucario was just as conservative, only folding his arms as he stared at Yoshi, his reddish eyes narrowed at the green Yoshisaurus. Neither Yoshi or Lucario made a grunt or gesture as they continued to stare at each other for seconds to minutes, not one of them moving at all.

"Feeling like blinking quick, dino boy?" Lucario asked, smirking.

Yoshi scoffed, shaking his head. "You bet your tail that I'm not. I can do this all day," He replied with confidence, tapping the wooden table with his right hand.

Lucario sighed, and he looked down, trying to think. As he was, Yoshi screamed, and it caused him to blink, therefore losing the bet. Yoshi laughed and pointed at Lucario, stating how he managed to trick the canine-like Pokemon.

"Ha ha ha! I gotcha there, Lucario!" Yoshi said with a giggle, "I won the staring contest! There's no denying it now!"

Lucario growled, but he let out a sigh as he stood up from the wooden, brownish chair and headed to the kitchen, to grab some food from Bowser and Charizard. Yoshi, being satisfied that he won, got up and followed Lucario into the kitchen, to have a friendly meal with his good friend.


	68. Yoshi In Training

**Yoshi In Training**

Yoshi was looking up at the beautiful blue sky that appeared after the storm clouds have gone and passed off of the tropical, southernmost, sun-drenched Yoshi Island. The green Yoshisaurus was meditating in the rain, and he has gained some significant energy from doing so. However, he was approached by Lucario, surprised to see the aura, blue-colored, canine-like Pokemon appear right up to him out of nowhere.

"Eh? Lucario, do you want something with me?" Yoshi asked as he rubbed the back of his head, confused.

Lucario smiled and pointed at Yoshi. "Yoshi, I have noticed that you and I haven't been doing some training for quite some while. How about a little match between each other?"

Yoshi rubbed his chin, not so sure about the situation. "Hrmm...well, Lucario, I don't think it's right to do it here. Wouldn't it make sense with we were to duel in, say, an arena?"

Lucario nodded in agreement, folding his arms together. "Very well put, my fine green Yoshisaurus. I'll have Mewtwo create a stage by the Smash Village, and there will we duel. Is it a deal?" He had his left arm stuck out to Yoshi.

Yoshi paused for several seconds, and he smiled, shaking Lucario's left hand with his right hand. "It is a deal, Lucario!" He chuckled. "Let the training begin!"

A few moments later, after Meta Knight, Ivysaur, and Donkey Kong constructed the small wooden arena, Yoshi and Lucario entered from both different sides and faced each other. Bowser, Charizard, and Mewtwo all watched carefully from the sides, observing both the canine-like Pokemon and the green Yoshisaurus to see how well either of them would do. Wario collected money from the people who placed on bets, while stuffing some of the gold coins into his pockets.

"All right, I don't want any roughhousing here, is that clear?" Mr. Game-and-Watch asked as he stood in the center of the arena, talking to both Lucario and Yoshi, "Remember, this is a friendly training session. Do not take it too far." With that, the black-colored, two-dimensional character jumped off the stage and announced the start of the match. "Let the training montage begin!"

Looking at each other and nodding, both Yoshi and Lucario got into fighting stances, and they lunged at each other. Yoshi attempted to grab Lucario with his long, red tongue, but Lucario managed to doge to the left and kicked at Yoshi's side. Yoshi kneeled down in pain, but he was suddenly smacked in the face by Lucario's Force Palm, causing the green Yoshisaurus to spiral towards the other side. After landing down on the ground in pain, Yoshi got up, and luckily for him, he rolled over to dodge Lucario's aerial punch.

Getting up to his feet, Yoshi was getting his breath. Spitting to the left, he called out to Lucario, "Hey, Lucario, can I unleash my strong power now?"

Lucario turned around, and he shook his head. "No. To be able to use your strong power, you must first learn to use power without it. Try some basic attacks, like egg tossing."

Shrugging, and listening to what Lucario has stated, Yoshi grabbed several of his homing, green-spotted eggs and started to chuck them at Lucario. Lucario jumped from the left and right as he dodged the eggs and approached Yoshi, who used this opportunity to strike Lucario with his short tail. Lucario fell on his back, but he got back up and grabbed Yoshi by the tail, pulling the green Yoshisaurus to him. Yoshi struggled, and he then plucked another green-spotted egg and tossed it behind, which hit Lucario's face. Lucario screamed, and he let go of Yoshi's tail as he tried to get the yolk off. Yoshi grinned, and he jumped into the air, smashing his head down on the canine-like Pokemon. As Lucario was on the ground, wounded by the attack, Yoshi jumped up again and performed several of his flutter kicks, repeatedly kicking down at Lucario's body. Lucario moaned in pain with every kick, but he managed to stay strong willed and he rolled over, turning around and using ExtremeSpeed to go through Yoshi. Yoshi went into the air, but he used his long red tongue to grab Lucario by the tail and landed smoothly on the ground. Lucario smacked Yoshi's tongue away, and he then started charging up his Aura Sphere. Seeing this, Yoshi turned into his green-spotted protective egg shield, and he rolled towards Lucario, hitting him and sending him into the air.

As Lucario managed to land back down on his feet, he turned around, only to be rolled over by Yoshi. As Yoshi turned around and prepared to roll him over again, Lucario got up and used Force Palm, forcing Yoshi out of his egg and sending him pummeling on the ground. The watchful viewers gasped as Yoshi got back up and protected his chest with his arms as Lucario threw punches at him, while Wario grabbed all of the money and snuck away, chuckling greedily. Yoshi then kicked Lucario with his right leg, and jumped up, fluttering towards the other side. Lucario then turned around and performed Double Team, making several copies of himself. Yoshi growled, and he reached for his homing green-spotted eggs, tossing each at the virtual copies of Lucario, until he managed to hit the real one, which caused all the other virtual copies to fade away. Lucario ran towards Yoshi and pinned him in the chest, sending the green Yoshisaurus upward, and the canine-like Pokemon watched as Yoshi managed to catch himself and landed on his two feet.

Lucario grinned as he watched Yoshi catch his breath. He turned around to Mewtwo and called out for the Smash Ball. Mewtwo, nodding back in reply, formed a Smash Ball and chucked it to Lucario, who smashed it and gained a rainbow-color aura around him. Shouting out, Lucario jumped into the air and fired his all-powerful Aura Storm, which started to penetrate the entire wooden stage. Yoshi looked up, and his jaw dropped, running away from the bluish beam as he tried to not get hit. Unfortunately, he slipped on a banana peel (thanks to Donkey Kong, who was eating bananas on the sidelines) and landed on his face, and he got blasted by the beam, being sent up into the atmosphere, and came back down with a large crash, forming a small crater within the wooden stage. Upon completing his Final Smash, Lucario returned to normal, and he landed right by where Yoshi was. The audience watched in awe as Lucario picked up Yoshi, and patted the heavily wounded green Yoshisaurus on the back.

"You still have much training to do, but you're certainly getting close," Lucario stated Yoshi with a confident grin, "Perhaps you do some more, and you'll have what it takes to use your true potential."

Yoshi smiled, and he hugged Lucario. "Oh, thanks Lucario." Letting go, he then saluted, stating proudly, "I promise under any circumstances that I, Yoshi, will train to be the best I can to use my strong power and my true potential!"

The viewers clapped and applauded joyfully, cheering for Yoshi as the green Yoshisaurus went back to his humble home with Bowser and Charizard, who later on made a cake for doing his best in the battle. Lucario, on the other hand, went back with mewtwo to the Tulip Meadows, to meditate more.


	69. HomeRun Contest

**Home-Run Contest**

Yoshi was trying to smack the white-colored Sandbag, which was situated on a small platform in the southwestern end of the peaceful Tulip Meadows. Yoshi was attacking the Sandbag several times with his head, tail, and feet, but it seemed not to be enough to launch it far away. Yoshi sighed, and he sat down, trying to think how he could be able to do it.

It was then that a wooden, golden-brownish colored baseball bat appeared right behind him. Yoshi turned around, and gasped, grabbing the baseball bat and holding it, smiling with awe as he then noticed Mewtwo approaching him.

"Trying to get the Sandbag to soar over several hundred feet by hitting it with the baseball bat, huh?" Mewtwo asked, folding his arms.

Yoshi glanced at the Sandbag, then turned to face Mewtwo, and nodded.

Mewtwo grinned. "I thought so. Very well, then." He closed his eyes, and then stated in a calm tone, "Let go of your inhibitors and swing as hard as you can with the baseball bat."

Yoshi, upon hearing Mewtwo's hint, turned around, and smacked the Sandbag with the baseball bat. Not even twelves inches was approached. Yoshi turned around to face Mewtwo, who looked at the green Yoshisaurus in disbelief.

"Are you stupid?" He asked, sighing as he placed his palm on his face, stating calmly again, "Do not smack it. Just give it a whack."

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head, and he shrugged, turning around to face the Sandbag. He gulped, closed his eyes, got into position, and, letting go of his inhibitors, whacked the Sandbag with the baseball bat. Yoshi opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped in disbelief as he watched it soar over the clear blue sky and land... approximately one thousand, two hundred, and thirty feet away.

Yoshi cheered, and he chucked away the baseball bat, thanking Mewtwo. Happy, Yoshi then jumped down from the platform and ran towards the Sandbag, to take it home with him. Mewtwo watched as Yoshi carried the Sandbag back to the Smash Village, grinning as he then teleported away.


	70. Yoshi's Spiritual Message

**Yoshi's Spiritual Message**

Yoshi was sitting outside of his humble house, on the red-colored rooftop, looking up at the beautiful, bluish night sky, which was filled with plentiful stars. The green Yoshisaurus was waiting for a particular night such as this, and it was then at that moment that he closed his eyes, and started to mutter to himself.

Downstairs, in the living room, Bowser and Charizard were both meditating, their eyes closed and their spirits being calm, although they could both hear Yoshi's strange muttering. The two heavy reptilian Smashers both grinned as they continued meditating.

Chompy, Yoshi's friendly pet black-colored Chain Chomp, is sleeping peacefully in his small doghouse, the harmony of Yoshi's voice soothing the dog-like creature even more as he flipped on its side and started to snore quietly.

Wario was munching down on the likely sweets of vanilla cakes, fruity candy, and chocolate bars, getting slightly fatter by the minute. Donkey Kong, however, was moving several large, brownish-colored crates and barrels he found by the Tulip Meadows down into the basement, planning to use them later. The burly ape then paused to hear Yoshi's muttering, and he wiped a tear from his eye as he heard the peaceful muttering chime through the Smash Village.

Meta Knight and Ivysaur were both building a new laptop for use at the small, high technology advanced village within the vast Koopa Jungle westward from the Smash Village, while ROB helped tweak some of the bolts in. The three all paused briefly to hear Yoshi's voice mutter through the beautiful night sky, and Meta Knight's eyes turned from yellow to blue, amused by the sweet voice of the green Yoshisaurus. Ivysaur nodded in agreement, and he got back to work, as did Meta Knight and ROB after the brief pause.

Mr. Game-and-Watch was rocking back and forth in his wooden, brownish-colored rocking chair, watching Yoshi mutter on the rooftop of his own house. The black-colored, two-dimensional figure chuckled as he continued rocking in his rocking chair and admired yoshi for making connection with the bright stars above.

Yoshi opened his eyes, and he looked up, smiling. Crystal clear tears started to form in his eyes as he continued looking up, and said in a quiet, harmonic voice, "Father... I look forward to seeing you again someday." With that said, he closed his eyes and continued to mutter quietly and peacefully throughout the long, beautiful night.


	71. The Mysteriously Empty Warehouse

**The Mysteriously Empty Warehouse**

Yoshi was walking down the dark, gloomy path within the Koopa Jungle. He noticed all of the dead trees surrounding him, and he felt a bit daunted by the owls who hooted in the creepy night. Yoshi then paused, and glanced to his right, to see a small, dirty old warehouse lying around within the middle of the spooky part of the Koopa Jungle.

Grabbing a small card from his small, red pad, Yoshi glanced at the warehouse, and then looked down at the card. "Mysterious warehouse..." He looked back up, nodding. "This must be the place." Placing the card away, the green Yoshisaurus turned to the right and headed forward towards the lone warehouse. As he slowly opened the door, he looked around, only to find nothing but pitch black. He shrugged, and entered into the warehouse, the door closing slowly by itself.

Yoshi folded his arms, tapping his right foot as he thought. "Hmmm... it seems quite vacant in here...I wonder why someone I don't even know sent me this card in the first place...?" He then started to wander around, despite not being able to see anything in the pitch dark. As he started to call out for anyone, he slipped on a banana peel, landing on his rear. Getting up, Yoshi continued to wander around, until he bumped into the wall.

"Owww!" Yoshi moaned, rubbing his nose when he opened his eyes and rubbed the spot where he bumped into the wall, feeling that it was a little outward. "Huh? Strange..." He continued moving his hand around the spot, and realized that it was actually a switch! Yoshi smiled, and he turned the switch up, turning on the light, which was very weak.

Despite that, however, Yoshi was able to see better, and he examined the whole interior of the empty warehouse, spotting the yellow-colored banana peel he tripped on. As Yoshi ran towards it and picked it up to examine the banana peel, the floor below him suddenly opened up, and Yoshi screamed as he fell down through the pit, the floor closing itself. Outside of the warehouse, Wario can be seen laughing as he places on a black mask and rushes back to the Smash Village, planning on taking Yoshi's prized money.


	72. The Interrupted Yoshi Island News

**The Interrupted Yoshi Island News**

Captain Falcon was sitting behind the desk, reading his stack of papers. Taking a quick glance at the papers, he tossed them away to the side and said in a loud, clear voice, "Good evening. I am Captain Falcon, and welcome to the Eleven o' clock Yoshi Island News. I am Douglas Jay Falcon, and I will be announcing the news to you-"

"Hey, Falcon!" Yoshi cheerfully said as he ran up to the famed newsperson, grinning widely with happiness easily shown on his face.

Captain Falcon sighed, placing his right palm on his face. "Yoshi, what are you doing here...?" He asked in a low voice, his right eye twitching underneath his helmet. Sadly for him, the camera was still rolling.

Yoshi smiled, hopping up and down as he came close to Captain Falcon. "Oh, I'm just your biggest fan, Falcon! I have all of your pegs, all of your posters, even all of your footage of the F-ZERO races! I just LOVE you!" He gave the former F-ZERo champion a hug, which embarrassed the captain greatly.

"Cut...I said CUT!!!" Captain Falcon shouted angrily as he tried to get Yoshi off, but with no avail. The Cacnea cameraman bursted into laughter as Yoshi held on tightly.

The camera then turned around to face Falco Lombardi, the weatherman. "Today, we see high chances of thunderstorms, plus a side of green-colored chili peppers coming down from the westward direction. Then, we have plenty of Goombas invading the entire island as we come close to Doomsday..." He was then hit in the head by a script from an angry Dodongo. "Ouch!" The blue-colored falcon moaned as he rubbed the right side of his head, muttering angrily, "Stupid, tasteless dinosaur...I can't have fun while I do this...?" He walked off the set to grab a cup of coffee. The Cacnea cameraman, who was still snickering with glee, turned the camera back to Captain Falcon, who was still struggling to get Yoshi off.

"I'm afraid that's all we have for...tonight..." Captain Falcon then growled, gritting his teeth. "That's it... I don't want to do this, Yoshi, but you leave me no choice..." He kicked the green Yoshisaurus off, and then pulled back, his fist charging with a red-and-yellow, falcon-like aura around it. "Falcon..."

Yoshi gasped, and he started giggling uncontrollably like a schoolgirl, stating with excitement, "Ooh! Oooh! Give me a falcon Punch, Falcon-san! PLEEEASE?" He got into position, excited to receive the famous Falcon...

_**"PAUNCH!!!!!!!!"**_

BOOOM!!!!!!! Yoshi screamed in pain and glee as he was punched out of the news studio and into the air, shouting a thank you to Captain Falcon as he soared back towards his home in the humble Smash Village within the beautiful, dark night sky, which was then replaced with a large bundle of thunderclouds, storming with heavy rain as a side of green-colored chili peppers started to come down from the western direction, and Goombas have started to arisen in the Tulip Meadows...

However, since most of the residents on the peaceful, tropical island were asleep by now, Falco managed to shout this before being chased away by the angry Dodongo, "See! I was right! I am always right!"


	73. The Random Quote Contest

**The Random Quote Contest**

It was a calm and peaceful day on Yoshi Island... until two certain fellows were fooling around with each other...

"Come on!"

"Show me your moves!"

"My ship sails in the morning!"

"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"

"SEGA!"

"Where there's smoke, they pinch back!"

It was then that a nearby red-shelled Koopa bystander approached the two boys. "What in the name of all sanity are you boys doing!?"

Yoshi and Toad looked at each other, blinked, and then glanced at the Koopa bystander, smiling. "We're having a random quote contest!"

The Koopa bystander's right eye twitched, and he snickered, bursting into laughter as he fell on his back and rolled around. Yoshi rubbed the back of his head, while Toad blushed a tiny bit. The Koopa bystander got back up, and he patted Yoshi and Toad on their shoulders, telling them, "Boys, as weird as this may seem, I am a better quoter than you two combined."

Toad gasped, and he fumed, grabbing the Koopa bystander by the neck. "What do you mean you're better than us!?"

Yoshi nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "Yeah. Me and Toad say random quotes all the time."

The Koopa bystander gave Yoshi a quirky look. "And just where do you get these random quotes, anyway?"

Toad shrugged, smiling. "Duh, the internet."

The Koopa bystander's jaw dropped in disbelief. "WHAT!? The internet!? But why would you want to go to terrible place like that, with all the hating and flaming!?" He shouted, baffled.

Yoshi blinked, putting his right palm on his face. "Well, the internet's been flaming since the world was turning-"

"Please don't go into song..." The Koopa bystander pleaded, sighing as he shook his head and gave both the green Yoshisaurus and the young mushroom boy an angry look, "You guys really need some help. Seriously, stating random quotes that are not funny is not a normal thing, and..."

Hard to believe, the Koopa bystander was wasting away his breath as Yoshi and Toad, with their hands held together, both skipped back to the Smash Village in the southwestern direction, both starting up with random quotes once more.

"Mah boi!"

"Squadilah! We're off!"

"Lamp oil, rope, BOMBS!"

"Swing yer arms from side to side..."

"I wonder what's for DINNER..."

"Scrub all the floors in Hyrule!"


	74. The Polluted Lake

**The Polluted Lake**

Today on Yoshi Island, Yoshi was taking one of his usual strolls around the Tulip Meadows. He glanced to his left, to notice that several barrels filled with greenish acid were being chucked by several purple-and-grayish colored R.O.B units. Curious, Yoshi turned to the left and ran towards the eastern direction, stopping ahead of him to see Wario by a small ruined building, with several more R.O.B units moving barrels filled with acid away. The green Yoshisaurus then glanced at the lake, to see it a disgusting brownish color, polluted by the lake.

"Hey!" This seems strange," Mused Yoshi to himself as he got on his body and crawled towards the ruined building to see what was happening. He then hid behind a bush, listening out carefully to hear Wario chuckle to himself.

"Wa ha ha! I'm making cash quick! Gee, that strange old man was right, by just polluting this stupid lake, I'm making plenty of dough!" Wario said with greed as he rubbed his hands greedily and then snapped loudly at the R.O.B units, "Hurry up, you slowpokes! We gotta move as much acid as possible!"

Yoshi gasped. "Hey! I can't allow Wario to do such a despicable thing! I have to take action!" Jumping from the bushes, he ran towards Wario and kicked the fat man in the back, pinning him down.

Wario moaned weakly, slowly getting up and glancing behind him to see Yoshi, who's in a fighting stance. Growling with rage, Wario turns around and points at Yoshi, stating, "What do you want, you stupid troublemaker?"

Yoshi scoffed. "I, the troublemaker? You're the one who's polluting our beautiful planet by dumping this... sludge into our lakes and rivers!" He pointed at the lake. "See how you have already killed off a thriving ecosystem?"

Wario rolled his eyes, and he started to pick his nose. "Bah. I don't care for lives. All I care for is money, and myself, so there!" He laughed, and then out of nowhere he pulled out his Wario Bike, hoping on it and zooming off towards the northern direction.

Yoshi was speechless. However, he wouldn't let this go unnoticed, and he started to attack the R.O.B. units, wreaking the barrels with acid and pelting them with his homing, green-spotted eggs. The green Yoshisaurus then pushed all of the wreaked barrels into the ruined building and grabbed a time bomb, setting it off and then jumping into the bushes nearby as the ruined building soon exploded. Popping his head out from the bushes, Yoshi let out a small sign of relief, but he was still angered that Wario was still planning to pollute other areas of the peaceful island. Getting a grand idea, Yoshi decided to take action and he ran towards the northwestern direction, heading to see the governor, Dr. Hoshi, to run an amendment to ban pollution. However, as Yoshi is doing this, Wario is already by another peaceful lake with a thriving ecosystem, chuckling as he summons the R.O.B units with barrels of disastrous acid within them.


	75. Yoshi's Golfing Pleasure

**Yoshi's Golfing Pleasure**

Today during the peaceful, quiet morning on Yoshi Island, Yoshi the green Yoshisaurus was out in the middle of a beautiful green golf course in the westernmost portion of the southernmost island, looking over the long, grassy course. He held his golf club proudly, and he then walked towards his small white golf ball, which was marked with his face on it. Taking a quick breath, Yoshi swung the golf club and hit the ball, watching it spin around as it landed seventy one yards ahead.

Yoshi ran towards the spot where the ball was, hopping over the plentiful berry-filled bushes and running up against the wind, as he stopped and looked down at his golf ball. He then glanced upwards and squinted, looking at the western direction. Pointing his golf club, Yoshi took a few inches back, and swung with a big heaping of power, watching the golf ball heading towards the left as the wind blew. The ball landed right in between the two tall deciduous trees.

Yoshi ran towards the two trees, and he positioned himself within the narrow spot. He gave the golf ball a little tap with the golf club, and the ball tumbled down the small, steep grassy hill, landing right by the sandy pit. Yoshi ran out of the spot and towards the ball, where he moved towards the right to face the eastern direction and whacked the ball with a swing of his club, watching it get blown towards the left by the wind, but managing to land on the bright green spot where the hole was.

Smiling, Yoshi ran up the small steep hill towards the western direction and managed to get to where the ball was, squinting to se where the hole was distanced from. He then took in a quick breath of air again, and gently patted the ball with the club, watching it slowly approach the hole. Yoshi was now cautious. The ball was only fifteen inches away from falling into the hole. Observing the ball and the hole cautiously, Yoshi got back up, and he very gently patted the ball with the club, watching it go in after nearly missing by an inch. Yoshi grinned widely, and he picked up the ball, smiling happily as he left the green grassy golf course, to find another golf course to play on.


	76. Ignorance in Ness

**Ignorance in Ness**

Today on a warm, sunny afternoon on the tropical, idyllic Yoshi Island, Yoshi was arguing with Ness, while Toad and Popo watched in amusement. This attracted Bowser, who was happening to watch nearby, while Charizard was helping out the elderly in the Clinic to the east.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't lay eggs and throw them!" Ness pouted, folding his arms.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Please. At least I can use them to gain a little extra jump, while you, on the other hand, have PK Thunder, which isn't really useful unless you use it correctly."

"And you just happen to know this because you saw me perform it, right?" Ness asked, giving Yoshi the stink eye.

Yoshi fumed, taking a step closer to Ness, as if the green Yoshisaurus was about to beat up the psychic boy. "Do you want to really try me? Because I will knock the shi-"

"-P that sails in the morning?" Bowser asked while interrupting Yoshi's sentence as he stood between him and Ness. "Just what are you boys doing, anyway?"

Ness turned away from Yoshi and Bowser, letting out a "humph!" while Yoshi was able to explain to Bowser what occurred. Toad and Popo both chuckled to each other as they ate their peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches.

"So then Ness stated that he's a better fighter than I am, and I have stated several reasons why I have better moves than he does and how my strategy works," Yoshi thoroughly explained, although he noticed that Bowser was quite catching his hint.

Bowser nodded, rubbing his chin and understanding what Yoshi has told him. "So, it seems that Ness is just jealous, no?" He asked, glancing behind him to see Ness still turned away.

Yoshi shrugged. "I guess. It's just that he's probably too ignorant to tell whether I'm telling the truth or not."

Bowser tapped his right foot, and he then snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Well, how about you and Ness go and play Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and then see for yourselves whether or not your right?" Suggested the king of the Koopas.

Yoshi smiled upon hearing Bowser's idea, nodding in agreement. "Yeah! That's it, Bowser! Just what we need!" He then ran off towards the western direction, grabbing Ness by the arm, and then pushing forward as Toad and Popo stayed behind to chat with Bowser, with Charizard getting all of the elderly into the bus for their visit to the Yoshi Island Museum.


	77. Meta Ridley

**Meta Ridley**

Today on a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon on the tropical, idyllic Yoshi Island, Yoshi was out on a peaceful walk around the Tulip Meadows. The green Yoshisaurus was in a very happy mood today, and it seemed that nothing could go wrong for him. Except when he paused in his tracks and glanced to the east, to see that several grayish-colored Towtows were mysteriously being grabbed from them ground.

"Huh?" Yoshi exclaimed in confusion as he ran towards the Towtow ranch and jumped over the white fence, to see that there were no Towtows to be seen, but instead the holes that they were plucked down. He rubbed the right side of his head and frowned. "Hrmm... that's strange. I could have sworn that there were Towtows here..." He muttered to himself as he looked down the hole, observing the seemingly bottomless pit more as he wondered what happened to the goat-like creatures.

The next morning, Yoshi was once again out for another walk around Yoshi Island, this time, heading towards the northeastern direction. The green Yoshisaurus was sure not to see any strange things today, but to his dismay, he did, and he watched in shock as several greenish, grass-feeding Dodongos were suddenly plucked down into the ground, not being able to finish. Now Yoshi knew that something strange was going on. Deciding to get to the bottom of it, Yoshi jumped down into one of the holes, following a plucked Dodongo.

As Yoshi felt the wind pressure against his body, he landed on the Dodongo's hard back, his body hit hard. Moaning in pain as he held his stomach, Yoshi rolled off, and he then looked around the hole, to see that a hole was formed within the dirt to the right. Taking action, Yoshi shrugged off the pain and ran right into the hole. As he proceeded further and further, with his mind full of curiosity and fright, the green Yoshisaurus was not too sure if it was a good idea to charge without knowledge of what may lie within. Nevertheless, Yoshi held true, and as he exited the hole, his jaw dropped as he noticed a large pile of whitish bones that formerly belonged to the damaged bodies of the now-eaten Towtows and Dodongos.

_What kind of monster would do something like this...?_ Yoshi thought to himself as he tried to find a way out, but then realized that the hole he came out of suddenly was blocked off by the rocks that crumbled down from the rocky ceiling. Feeling frightened, Yoshi dashed around the piles of wretched bones as he tried thinking of a way to get out, but he had no luck, until he stopped to hear a faint cry. Yoshi wasn't too sure what it exactly was, but he had a feeling that it meant trouble. The green Yoshisaurus jumped onto the wall and started to climb upwards, not taking a glance back as he was determined to escape. Upon reaching the top, he let go and smashed his head upward, causing a hole to break through the smooth ceiling. Yoshi then fluttered upward, and got out, looking up to see the sun shining down on him.

As he climbed out, Yoshi rubbed his chin and thought to himself on how the Towtows and Dodongos could be eaten at such an unpredictable rate. Feeling confused, Yoshi headed off to the southern direction to visit the governor of Yoshi Island, and his good old friend, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi.

"My dear boy, what seems to be wrong?" Dr. Hoshi asked as he adjusted his light-blue glasses and sat down in his chair, knowing that Yoshi was not feeling right.

Yoshi looked down at his red-colored shoes, and then looked up at Dr. Hoshi. "Well, doc, it's just that something has been going on lately around the island. First, the Towtows at Mr. Game-and-Watch's ranch have disappeared within the hole, and then, today on this morning, I noticed that the Dodongos were disappearing into the holes, too! So I decided to follow one of them down, and to my shock..."

After a few minutes of explaining details that are too grotesque for the viewers reading this, Dr. Hoshi sighed and placed down his mug, thinking as he closed his eyes. Yoshi also sat down, wondering if the purple Yoshisaurus scientist knew something about this. After two minutes and fifteen seconds, the good doctor has finally thought of something. 

"Well, I believe that there is something that's perhaps stalking in the underground that is perhaps responsible for eating the Towtows and Dodongos," Dr. Hoshi explained, standing up and coming towards Yoshi, patting him on the shoulder, "I highly suggest that you take precautions and look out for whatever strange things from the rooftop of your house."

Yoshi nodded, and he shook Dr. Hoshi's hand. "Thank you, doc. I just know something strange is definitely going on..." With that said, he said goodbye to Dr. Hoshi and left the governor's house, still frightened by the thought of such a monster.

The next morning, Yoshi was sitting on the top of his red-roofed house, peering into the northwestern direction with binoculars he was handed to by his good childhood friend, Jigglypuff. He was being cautious, looking to the east and west directions as he then paused to feel a raindrop. He looked up, and it started to pour. Thunderclouds filled the sunny skies, and rain came down.

As Yoshi stood up and placed away the binoculars into his small, red pad, he squinted to see the ground shaking nearby. Jumping down from the roof, Yoshi ran towards the area, going down the steep, grassy hill the Smash Village was situated on, and approached the ground cautiously. He paused, and then he screamed in shock and horror as a metallic, fiercer version of Ridley appeared. The pterodactyl screeched loudly, and he then snatched Yoshi, taking him up into the stormy skies as he flies at a fast pace.

Yoshi clings hard, trying to break free as Meta Ridley then comes out of the storm clouds and swifts down towards the ground, releasing Yoshi and causing him to smack down onto the earth. As Yoshi slowly gets up, he is tackled by Meta Ridley, pinned on his stomach. Moaning in pain, Yoshi tries to get to his feet, but Meta Ridley slams down on his back. Yoshi screams in pain as he is edged into the earth, with Meta Ridley slashing at his back several times.

Yoshi then grabs several of his handy, homing green-spotted eggs and starts to chuck them at Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley is merely unfazed by this, but he screeches again and whacks his tail into Yoshi, causing the green Yoshisaurus to spin around as he smacks into a hard brick wall. Falling on his back, Yoshi is dazed as Meta Ridley goes into the ground and starts moving close, reappearing right from the ground and then smacks Yoshi upward into the air with his tail. Yoshi flails around in the air, looking down to see Meta Ridley flying towards him. Growling, Yoshi waits for Meta Ridley to come close, and he then starts to use his flutter kicks down on Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley screams as he feels the kicks being delivered to his head, but he shakes off the pain and catches Yoshi between his sharp jaws.

Yoshi tries to pry himself free from the jaws, but it is proven useless as Meta Ridley closes his mouth shut and starts to chew on Yoshi, crushing the bones of the green, fragile Yoshisaurus. Yoshi starts to attack from inside, forcing Meta Ridley to fire him out, and then he flutters back to the ground safely. Meta Ridley, however, swiftly flies towards him, and the metallic pterodactyl starts to repeatedly slash at him. Yoshi closes his eyes as he feels the pain swiftly being delivered to him, his stomach covered with bloody scratch marks as Meta Ridley then screeches and smacks Yoshi in the face with his tail, causing the green injured Yoshisaurus to spin out of control and crash through a wooden-built building, causing it to collapse on itself. As Yoshi pops his head out, he spots Meta Ridley, and he manages to jump out, watching Meta Ridley smash himself into the debris. Yoshi lands on the ground, and he starts to run towards the western direction, away from Meta Ridley. Sadly, this proves fruitless, as Meta Ridley suddenly pops out from the ground and punches Yoshi hard, causing the green Yoshisaurus to topple over.

Yoshi twitches in pain, and he whimpers as Meta Ridley starts to approach, his eyes gleaming a bright, evil orange color as his fangs are covered with saliva and his red tongue sticking out of his mouth. Yoshi then gets an idea and he hides in his protective, green-spotted egg shield, protected from any attacks. Meta Ridley, however, notices this, and he punches through the egg shield, revealing Yoshi. Yoshi screams as he tries to dig out, but he's grabbed by the neck and Ridley then starts to squeeze, causing the green Yoshisaurus to start suffocating. As Meta Ridley screeches with glee as he squeezes more life out of Yoshi, the metallic pterodactyl feels powerful flames upon itself, and he screeches in pain, letting go of Yoshi and he flaps his large wings to propel the burning flames off him. The enraged metallic pterodactyl then turns around, much to his dismay, to find Bowser and Charizard standing in front of him. Hissing, Meta Ridley glares at Yoshi, and he then grabs him with his large tail, holding the poor green Yoshisaurus by the neck, and chucks them at Bowser and Charizard. Bowser manages to catch Yoshi, while Charizard takes into the sky and flies towards Meta Ridley, firing several red-and-yellow colored fireballs of ember at him. Meta Ridley blocks the embers with his large wings, and he then takes into the air as well, flapping towards the dark, stormy sky as thunder booms loudly and the rain pours harder. Charizard bellows loudly, and he fires a powerful Flamethrower attack towards Meta Ridley, but the metallic pterodactyl manages to swiftly block it, and he then screeches loudly, damaging Charizard's hearing. As Charizard covers his eardrums in pain, Meta Ridley collides into him several times, damaging the red-colored, Fire-type dragon Pokemon, and finishing him off with his large tail, watching Charizard smacked into the ground.

As Bowser gives Yoshi a quick drink of water, the Koopa King is then punched in the face by Meta Ridley, and is knocked out cold. Gasping, Yoshi tries to wake up Bowser, but Meta Ridley cackles evilly. Growling, and his fists shaking, Yoshi stands up on his two feet, and he rams his head into Meta Ridley, damaging his chest. Meta Ridley's eyes gleam brighter, and he screeches loudly, slashing at Yoshi several more times, Yoshi manages to block himself with his arms, not feeling any pain from the sharp scratches. Yoshi then grabs Meta Ridley with his long, red tongue and starts to swing him around, firing him towards the sky. As Yoshi lets go, he grabs several of his homing green-spotted eggs and starts to chuckle them at Met Ridley, who doesn't have any time to block. Yoshi then jumps into the air and flutters close to the injured Ridley, who uses the time to quickly recover. Yoshi, however, won't allow it, as he once again smacks his head into Ridley and follows with several flutter kicks down into the ground, causing the metallic wings on Meta Ridley to break off. Meta Ridley screeches in rage and pain, and he then grabs Yoshi by the throat again, squeezing hard and smacking the green Yoshisaurus several times onto the ground, before stuffing him into his mouth. Yoshi starts to immediately use his flutter kicks from the inside, damaging Meta Ridley even more and forcing him to spit out Yoshi. Before the enraged metallic pterodactyl could finish off Yoshi, Yoshi grabs a large pebble and chucks it at Meta Ridley's head, causing him to stumble back a few feet, before Yoshi eats up a red-and-yellow colored Fire Flower nearby and starts to spout fiery flames towards Meta Ridley, burning his entire metal body. Meta Ridley screeches as he back away from Yoshi in pain, until he stumbles over a hole in the ground and tumbles down the seemingly bottomless pit, screeching loudly. The thunderstorm then moves on towards the northeastern direction, leaving behind the winds that start to pick up. The rain stops pouring, and the sunlight manages to break through the clouds, shining down on Yoshi Island once more after the terrifying battle.

Yoshi lets out a huge sigh of relief, and he then runs towards Bowser and Charizard, splashing fresh water from the nearby river onto their faces. Waking up, Bowser and Charizard thank Yoshi, who in turn thanks the two reptilian Smashers from rescuing him from being killed by Meta Ridley. After chatting amongst each other on what was recently happening on Yoshi Island, the three all went back to their home in the Smash Village, for a well deserved rest after the intense battle with Meta Ridley.


	78. Mislead Meetings

**Mislead Meetings**

One peaceful day on a warm, sunny afternoon on the tropical, idyllic Yoshi Island, Yoshi was minding his own business around the sweet, peaceful Tulip Meadows. However, as he was skipping along while merrily humming to himself, he slipped on a banana peel... and started to tumble down the steep, grassy hill, grunting on the way.

"Ooh! Ahh! Oww! Hey! Ach! Watch it! D'oh! Eck!"

As Yoshi fell flat on his face at the bottom of the steep and grassy hill, he stood up, only to be ran over by a million wild, brown-colored Goombas, all of them fleeing from ten hundred thousand carnivorous, green-scaled Dodongos, who also crushed Yoshi into the ground. Getting up slowly, Yoshi moaned in pain as he pulled his nose back to normal, feeling greatly wounded. He tried to get up to his feet, but a quick Aipom jumped on his head and caused him to fall to the ground again.

After a few minutes of taking in the pain, Yoshi got back to his senses and stood up, looking around to see where he was. As he turned to the right and was about to head to the Koopa Jungle towards the western direction, he bumped into Ness, who was outside tying to collect various insects. The two boy Smashers fell on their rears as they shook their heads and looked at each other.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Ness snapped as he stood up and dusted his shirt, giving Yoshi a dirty look.

Yoshi frowned, and he titled his head to the right. "Why such the moody expression, Ness?" He asked as he stood up and approached Ness, putting his hand on the psychic boy's shoulder. "You don't have to take it personally. it was just a measly bump-"

Ness pushed Yoshi's hand off of him, and he gave Yoshi a glare. "Yeah, but you could have ruined my oh-so-perfect gear for catching insects! And I wouldn't want that to happen." He took out a bug-catching net and hugged it tightly, with Yoshi making an odd face gesture.

"Eeyeah. You go and collect your bugs. I'll... just continue walking around," He stated, as he took a step around Ness and started to head towards the west, when he paused to look down, seeing a blue-shelled beetle crawling on his shoe. as he was about to grab it, Ness tackled into him, causing the two to tumble towards a rock.

A yellow-shelled Koopa bystander with a camera was looking around the peaceful meadows, when he spotted Yoshi and Ness on top of each other, as if they were... _kissing_. "Oh boy!" The turtle quickly held up his camera and took the snapshot, getting the photograph out and looking at it with glee. "The boys are gonna love this. Ho ho!" He then went into his yellow-colored shell and whirled off towards the northeastern direction.

Yoshi moaned, and he opened his eyes, to see Ness on top of him. He screamed, and he kicked the boy off, getting up and dusting himself. "Yuck! I've been kissed!" He then paused, a horrified look on his face as he eyed Ness, who held his head and shook. "...By Ness...?" Having realized this, he screamed, and he dashed towards the Koopa Jungle, baffled by his mind.

Ness spit towards an adjacent rock, and he took the time to remember what happened. "Urgh...I've felt mouth contact. It's if I have kissed..." His jaw dropped, and he screamed, running towards the east direction in horror of realizing that he kissed Yoshi.


	79. The Controversial Conversation

**The Controversial Conversation**

Yoshi was busy trying to place several blocks in his closet. He has been pilling one on top of another to see an effect on the floor, but it didn't do so successful as he wanted. Having placed all the blocks away, Yoshi stood up and left his room, running down the stairs and heading into the kitchen, to see Bowser and Charizard chatting amongst each other about a rather important issue concerning Yoshi Island.

"Have you noticed how there's been an increase in storms, lately?" Bowser stated to Charizard as he sipped his cup of coffee, with Charizard drinking orange juice in a clear glass.

Yoshi came a bit closer as Charizard continued, "Yeah, and then there's the wind pattern, which seems to turn on and off whenever the sun sets and rises." He frowned. "It's a bit disturbing, actually. Yoshi Island never had this kind of stuff happen in the past with the weather."

"Perhaps..." Bowser suggested as he rubbed his chin, "It maybe has to do with the amount of carbon dioxide going into the air thanks to the factories pumping out all of the unnecessary exhaust into the air. I mean, take a look at the Koopa Jungle..." He opened the curtains and pointed to the northern direction, aiming at the tall deciduous trees. "Each day, about three trees are getting torn down for lumbering. Add to the fact that there are less species roaming around freely, and you have one heck of a problem."

Charizard nodded in agreement, placing down his glass of orange juice and folding his arms. "Yeah. And then you got the shoreline...I see less and less shellfish every day. I think it has to do with those newly opened oil refineries..."

Bowser snarled with disgust. "Ugh! What does this island want with oil? We got all of the sources we need to survive!"

As Yoshi continued hearing the conversation, he slowly backed away, shaking his head in dismay as he frowned with disappointment that his humble island he called home was sinking to a new low.


	80. Toad's Sleepover Accident

**Toad's Sleep-over Accident**

On the cool, windy night on start of spring on the tropical Yoshi Island, Yoshi was out at Toad's house, intended to sleep over at his good friend. He and Toad have been good friends for many years, but recently, upon the start of spring, the two decided that tonight would be a good night to start a sleep-over. Yoshi brought his own pillow with him, and he placed it on the right side of Toad's single, comfortably soft, mushroom-shaped bed.

"Gee, Yoshi, it's great to have you over at my place tonight!" Toad said with a chirping, happy voice as he got under his red-and-white mushroom sheets, snuggling close to Yoshi, "I'm going to have a great time sleeping with you."

Yoshi smiled, and he patted Toad on the head. "That's great to hear, Toad." He stretched, and then got himself comfortable, closing his eyes. "Good night, Toad."

Toad smiled, and he yawned, turning around and snuggling under the covers as well. The two boys were sound asleep a few minutes later, the lights in the room off. However, a few minutes later, precisely around eleven forty five, Toad started to poke Yoshi from behind.

"Yoshi..." Toad mumbled in a quiet voice, looking as if he needed something to be done.

Yoshi mumbled, and he opened his eyes halfway, looking at Toad with a rather dull expression. "Urgh... What do you want, Toad...?"

Toad touched the fingertips of his fingers, stating, "Can you get me a glass of water?"

Sighing, Yoshi got up and slowly dragged off to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water for Toad. Toad smiled, and he drank the entire glass, handing it back to Yoshi, who left to go back to the kitchen. Upon returning to the room and shutting the door, the green Yoshisaurus cuddled himself within the red-and-white colored mushroom covers of the bed and started to snooze peacefully. Another few minutes later, Toad nudged Yoshi a bit.

"Argh... what is it _this time_...?" Yoshi mumbled angrily, glaring at Toad.

Toad looked around, and he then turned to Yoshi, asking in a scared voice, "D-do you think there's such things as spirits coming out of nowhere in the night?"

SLAP!! Yoshi smacked Toad across the face with his pillow, and he set it down again, going back to sleep. Toad, frowning as he rubbed his injury, placed his head down on his own pillow and started to sleep, too. Outside, the owls within the brown-colored deciduous trees surrounding Toad's white-topped, red-spotted mushroom-based house started to hoot while a lone wolf can be heard howling into the cold and windy night. It was then that something terrible happened.

It was fifteen minutes after midnight has struck. Toad was having a nice little dream of him dancing with Toadette. As he imagined him and her getting close to each other and hugging, it was then that Toad felt something warm and comforting at first, but then it turned into something Toad couldn't control, and he woke up, and looked down to see what he's done. Gasping, Toad poked Yoshi a few more times, urging him to get up. "Uhh... Yoshi...? Yoshi...!"

Yoshi's eyes were lit with red-and-yellow flares, the green Yoshisaurus enraged about being woken up so late. "What is it, you _incompetent mushroom!?_ _**CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!?**_" He roared with anger, fumes coming out of his nostrils.

Toad blushed, frowning as he looked down at the wet spot around him. "I think I had an accident..."

Yoshi's flares disappeared, and in their place, were red veins of disgust. Yoshi's left eye twitched violently, and the green Yoshisaurus screeched, jumping out of the bed with his pillow and a sheet, and then opening the top drawer of Toad's brown-colored wooden cabinet, hoping in. He pointed at Toad, stating with distain in his voice, "Don't even bother waking me up after this, or I'll be forced to do something so terrible..."

Toad gulped, and he trembled with fear as Yoshi turned around and placed his head down in his pillow, snoozing. Toad continued trembling, and he closed his eyes, not daring to wake up Yoshi again for the rest of the night.

Much later, in the midst of five fifteen in the morning, Toad was chucking small pieces of handkerchiefs at Yoshi. Yoshi's eyes opened with red veins popping out, the green Yoshisaurus breathing heavily as he slowly turned his head to face Toad.

"What...is...it...TOAD!?" He hissed as his right eye started to twitch madly.

Toad gulped, and he rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bright red all over his pale, white-colored face as he looked down. "Well..." He gulped. "You know about that bladder problem I told you about..." He chuckled nervously, closing his eyes and trembling. "Well... I sorta went overboard..."

Yoshi's jaw dropped in disbelief. He was practically frozen in the drawer. "No... no... it can't be..." Much to his horror, he looked down, to see the floor flooded with four inches of urine. Yoshi felt as if something has took out his brain, and the green Yoshisaurus screamed, so loudly that it caused the entire wooden cabinet to fall onto the floor and into the urine flood. Yoshi jumped through the back of the cabinet and screamed, jumping onto Toad and trembling with disgust. "Shower... need... shower..." He mumbled strangely, eyeing the closed bathroom nearby. Gasping with joy, Yoshi jumped off Toad and fluttered towards the bathroom, bashing the door with his head and getting into the shower.

Toad could only watch in disbelief as the flood of urine started to pour into the bathroom was well, with Yoshi turning on the faucet to the left on hot, and then jumped up and down several times as he screamed for feeling the hot water burn his skin. He managed to shake off the burn and started grabbing as much bars of soaps as possible, using them to clean himself thoroughly. Yoshi then turned the faucet to the right, causing cold water to pour down. Yoshi shivered as he felt frozen, but he managed to get the soap off. Yoshi then turned off the faucet, and took a peek out of the shower, much to his dismay, to see the urine flood increasing more, thanks to the water coming out of the faucet. His eyes widened with shock, Yoshi banged his head several times on the thick glass barrier, and he turned the faucet to the left and right, screaming and shivering as he felt frozen and burned at the same time while vigorously washing himself with the multiple bars of soap. 

Toad looked down from his bed, and gasped in shock to see that his bed was now completely soaked in both his own urine and water, causing the young mushroom boy to drown. He screamed help as Yoshi continued to wash himself in the shower. However, the green Yoshisaurus has turned the faucet to the left and right and brought out so much hot and cold water so much, he accidentally broke it off from the wall, and his left eye started to twitch as a HUGE gush of water suddenly bursted through the wall, flooding the bathroom and the entire room. Soon, Toad's whole mushroom-shaped house was overfilled with water and urine, and it was so massive, the entire house exploded, and water came gushing everywhere, splashing onto the thick, smooth green grass surrounding the spot where the house formerly was. The urine was also in between the hot and cool water, and it ruined some spots in the perfectly fine grass. Both Yoshi and Toad were lying on their backs within the grass, the water moving past and through them as they look up at the dark, morning sky. The pipe where the water gushed out of can be seen dangled, and thus, makes it impossible for any water to come out at all.

"Toad... we are never having a sleep over again..." Yoshi muttered to Toad as he coughed, adding meekly, "And... you need to really control your bladder..." Letting out a sigh, Yoshi closed his eyes and started to snore loudly, with Toad following shortly afterwards as the water kept moving slowly.


	81. A Bond at Bacon Beach

**A Bond at Bacon Beach**

Yoshi was out on the beautiful shoreline of Bacon Beach, which was on the northern side of the island (Shellder Shore, the other beach, was on the southern side). As the name obviously reveals, the beach was literally filled with plenty of bacon, nice and crispy as well as smooth and burnt. Yoshi often came here when he wanted to be alone when seeing the ocean, so he was surprised to see that Ness followed him here.

"Ness!" Yoshi exclaimed as he glanced to his right to see the psychic boy next to him, asking with a shaky tone, "W-what are you doing here?"

Ness placed both of his hands around the back of his neck, and he glanced up at Yoshi. "Well, I kinda got bored, so I decided to see what you were up to. Is it a crime to see you?"

Yoshi shrugged, smiling. "You place a good point, Ness." He then walked towards the ocean, with Ness following closely behind as the two young male Smashers left their tracks within the sand. Stopping along the wet sandy area where the mighty ocean waves crashed in, Yoshi turned to face Ness and asked, "So, do you maybe want something, perhaps?"

Ness rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well..." It was then that his stomach growled, causing him to slightly blush while Yoshi giggled with glee.

"Hungry, aren't ya?" The green Yoshisaurus stated as he patted Ness on the head, "I can tell. Wait right here!" He then dashed along the sandy shore, searching for one delicate piece of bacon. He then paused and looked to see a smooth, light piece of bacon... right on top of several rocks. Using his fluttering, Yoshi managed to nab the piece of bacon, and he ran back towards Ness, holding it within his right hand.

Ness glanced down at Yoshi's hand to see and smell the piece of bacon. Upon smelling it, he licked his lips and rubbed his stomach with joy, saying to Yoshi, "Oh, thank you, Yoshi. I don't know where I would be without you."

Yoshi smiled, handing the piece of bacon to Ness. "You're welcome, buddy." He let out a happy sigh as he sat down on the sand, with Ness sitting down as he wolfed on the piece of bacon. The two boys then looked out towards the ocean waves, chatting to each other about their lives on the tropical island.


	82. Yoshi's Turbo Adventure

**Yoshi's Turbo Adventure**

Yoshi entered into the living room, to see Bowser, Charizard, and Toad (who was spending the rest of his time at Yoshi's house after the _accident_ from the sleep-over destroyed his own house) all on the green-colored couch, sitting across the white-colored Nintendo Wii home console and the wide-screen television set. The green Yoshisaurus strolled up to them and smiled widely, much to the three's confusion.

"Eh?" Charizard asked as he rubbed the back of his head, asking, "Yoshi, you seem to be in high spirits today."

"Yeah," Toad added, moving his head to the left and right to see what Yoshi was hiding behind his back. "What are you holding behind you?"

Yoshi shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, nothing at all... except... _**THIS!!**_" He revealed the game he was holding, which turned out to be the very first copy of... _Mario Kart Wii_.

"WHOA!!" Bowser exclaimed as he jumped off the couch and came close to Yoshi, his eyes filled with excitement, "How did you get Mario Kart Wii so early!?"

Yoshi chuckled, letting his three close friends get a closer look at the game. "Well, remember when I said that I was going to see Godzilla? Well, I used that premise to leave the Smash Village and head off towards the northern direction towards the local game store, and this friend of mine who works there had the earliest copy of Mario Kart Wii, and since he doesn't like the game too much at all, he gave it to me, for free!"

Bowser, Charizard, and Toad all gasped in unison as Yoshi allowed them for a pause to catch his breath. He then continued, "That part was easy, but it was when I left..." He chuckled, wagging his right index finger as he came closer towards the three curious friends, "That's when I had experience one of the most craziest ventures I have EVER had..." And thus, everything around Yoshi, Bowser, Charizard, and Toad started to melt into strange colors as everything was flashed to the moment in time where Yoshi was leaving the local game store, with the first copy of Mario Kart Wii in his hands.

Yoshi hummed merrily as he skipped within the pleasant Tulip Meadows, patting all of the flowers on both sides of the grassy path on the head gently, holding the game firmly in his right arm. He then turned around to the left and headed down several stone steps, turning to the right and heading off towards the Shellder Shore, where he spotted a nearby wooden ship ran by a Shy Guy pirate. Knocking the pirate into the cold water with a homing, green-spotted egg in his arsenal, Yoshi hopped onto the ship, and placed the game in his small, protective, red pad, keeping it safe as he grabbed the steering wheel and steered the wooden ship off the sandy shore and into the wide, blue oceans, the waves knocking on the side.

"Yar har, fiddly fie!" Yoshi sang terrible as he steered the wooden ship fast, only yo crash into a large, grayish rock that was sticking out on the surface of the water, causing the ship to sink. Yoshi popped his head out of the water, turning to face the western direction, only to scream as a carnivorous Sharpedo sped towards him and chomped him, going into the water.

Yoshi woke up, shaking his head as he was on top of the Sharpedo's red tongue. He noticed a strange, dark figure in front o him and asked, "Where am I?"

A long pause.

"Where am I?" Yoshi asked again, becoming slightly irritated.

Another long pause.

Yoshi had enough and he grabbed a homing green-spotted egg, tossing it at the strange, dark figure. The bright red, evil eyes of the dark figure lit, and it screamed, "**YOU MUST **_**DIE!!**_" He then started firing random fire, water, and electric spells towards Yoshi.

Yoshi's eyes widened, and he screamed as he started to jump all over the place. He then took out a fusing bomb out of nowhere, and the Sharpedo exploded, causing Yoshi to be propelled out of the water and landing on a speeding wave racer, looking up to see Falco grinning sinisterly.

"Today's forecast is a massive pounding!" Falco cackled with glee as he started to repeatedly smack Yoshi with his feathers, finishing off with a powerhouse kick, sending the green Yoshisaurus soaring in the clear blue sky. Yoshi then landed on top of a sharp-pointed rock, moaning in pain as he got off, hunched over.

"Mamma mia-" Before he could finish, Yoshi got ran over by one million Tauros, the bull-like Pokemon all mooing as they ran over Yoshi. Yoshi, flattened as a pancake, moaned weakly as he was then blown by the wind, into the air. Yoshi felt the cool breeze make his body turn back to normal, but Yoshi tried to flutter towards the eastern direction, only to be blown towards the western direction. Yoshi turned around, and ducked under several blown Hoppips, only to crash into a sharp pointed rock from the ceiling and fall several feet into the berry-filled bushes. Yoshi got out, gulping down several berries as he got out, only to be hit by a speeding train on an abstract railroad.

"It...couldn't...get...any..." Yoshi muttered at times as he felt the wind blowing hard on him, hanging onto the face of the locomotive. He then gasped widely as the train was approaching a cliff, with the railroad broken. "_**WORSE!?**_"

CLANG!! The train went off the track, and went downwards towards the seemingly bottomless pit. Yoshi screamed as his green-colored skin was pulled off, followed by his body organs, and his skeletal bones, leaving only his spirit as the train finally reached rock bottom and exploded in a loud, fiery, beautiful fashion. Yoshi's spirit is sent soaring up towards the sky screaming as his skeletal bones reconstruct themselves around Yoshi's spirit, followed by his organs, and finally, his skin. Yoshi lets out a sigh of relief, but he's then smacked in the head by a baseball, being sent towards the ground It is then that Yoshi crashed seventeen feet deep into the hard concrete ground of the Smash Village, and Yoshi weakly climbs out, grabbing a nearby water hose from Wario's house and using it to clean himself. Taking a breather, Yoshi grabs the copy of Mario Kart Wii out from his small, protective red pad and holds it in his right arm, and he heads towards his home, to find his three friends, Bowser, Charizard, and Toad, all sitting on the green-colored couch within the living room, in front of the white-colored Nintendo Wii home console and the wide-screen television set.

"...And that's my tale on how I came back with the very first copy of Mario Kart Wii," Yoshi concluded, opening his eyes to see that Bowser, Charizard, and Toad were suddenly holding Wii Wheels in their hands. They were obviously playing Mario Kart Wii. "Wha...?"

"Come on, Yoshi! Join the fight!" Charizard said with glee as he tossed Yoshi a Wii Wheel.

Shrugging and grinning, Yoshi sat next to Bowser and Toad, and he joined in the game, striving to get first place after telling such a composing tale.


	83. Hotel Yoshi: The Faces of Evil

**Hotel Yoshi: The Faces of Evil**

"Where there's that creepy Bowser's laugh, there's all the floors in Hyrule!" Captain Falcon randomly stated, before being Falcon PAUNCH'd by Falco Lombardi.

"Today's forecast is a chapter of stupidity and pain!" Falco maniacally laughed, and he then ran off the screen towards the right, only to crash into several sharp-pointing rocks, moaning in great pain. "Owwwww..."

On a nice, sunny day in the middle of March on the tropical, sun-drenched isle of Yoshi Island, Yoshi was walking around the Tulip Meadows with his good friend, Popo. The two were chatting with each other while Wario was watching them from several mushrooms, chuckling as he ducked.

"Nice of Jigglypuff to invite us over for a picnic, eh Popo?" Yoshi asked cheerfully as he folded his arms, smiling.

Popo nodded, and he paused in front of Yoshi, stating, "I hope she made lotsa FRENCH FRIES!" He rubbed his stomach and licked his lips with delight.

As Yoshi was about to add something, he glanced to the right to see a note. He gasped, and he ran towards it, turning to Popo and shouting, "Popo, look!" He held the letter. "It's from Wario!" Clearing his throat, Yoshi began to read aloud, stating in a clear voice, "Dear pesky twerps. Ganondorf and his minions and I have seized the island of Koradie. Jigglypuff is now a permanent guest. I DARE you to find her if you can, or else she will DIE!"

Popo gulped, and he started trembling. Yoshi approached the blue-clothed Eskimo, calming him down.

"Don't worry, Popo." Yoshi stated with hope in his voice, "The Triforce of Stupidity ensures that Jigglypuff will be found and perfectly fine." After a long pause of confidence, the green Yoshisaurus then started to scream and he started shaking Popo, shouting to his face, "We gotta save Popo!"

Popo sweatdropped. "Umm... Yoshi, I'm here."

Yoshi laughed heartily, and he then shook Popo, correcting himself, "What I meant to scream in your face is that we gotta save Jigglypuff!"

"And _**YOU**_ gotta help us!" Popo randomly added, pointing towards the invisible screen, at you, the readers.

"If you need instructions on how to save Jigglypuff and get to Koradie, check out the ENCLOSED INSTRUCTION BOOK." Yoshi stated, winking as he held his right index finger in the air and paused for three minutes and seventeen seconds.

Gwonam the Wizard from Koradie suddenly appeared out of nowhere on his famous orange-colored magic carpet and stated to Yoshi and Popo, "There is no time. Your sword is enough."

Yoshi turned to Popo, and he approached the eskimo boy, getting close to his face. "How about a kiss, for luck?"

"You've GOT to be kidding." Popo said, rolling his eyes while Yoshi covered his mouth, grinning.

"Squadilah, we're off!" Gwonam screamed as he grabbed Yoshi and flew off on his magic orange-colored carpet, leaving Popo hanging on the edge of the carpet.


	84. Yoshi Learns to Fly

**Yoshi Learns to Fly**

Yoshi was on top of his refrigerator. He was trying to see if he could fly or not, but he has obviously not been listening to Bowser, Charizard, or Toad at all on how it was impossible for a Yoshisaurus like him to fly. Taking a quick breath, the green Yoshisaurus jumped off the fridge and tried to flap his arms, but they were with no avail, and he crashed on his body to the ground, his right leg twitching in pain.

A few minutes later, after rubbing his stomach with a pack of ice, Yoshi was once again on top of the refrigerator, not letting anything overtake him. He shouted out what sounded like a bird call, and he jumped off, flapping his arms again. As hard as he tried, he couldn't do it, and he crashed through the kitchen tiles, moaning in pain as he was lying within the open cardboard boxes in the basement right underneath.

Determined as ever, Yoshi managed to climb out of the hole in the kitchen and shook off the pain he received, climbing up the refrigerator one more time. He would do it, he thought to himself, as he got positioned. Letting go of his inhibitors, Yoshi took a quick breath, remembering a lesson he was learned from Mewtwo...

_Do not give up so easily, young Yoshisaurus. Sure, it may be a loss, but you can learn from it, and eventually, as you keep trying, you will be come better._

Taking this into mind, Yoshi closed his eyes and he jumped off the refrigerator for what seemed to be the last time. Yoshi tried to flap his arms as hard as he could, but he couldn't get it. However, he started to flutter kick the air, and Yoshi used this to his advantage as he started to flap his arms as fast as he could. Opening his eyes, Yoshi stopped fluttering and gasped as he has finally learned how to fly. Cheering with pure glee, Yoshi flapped his way into the living room, to show Bowser, Charizard, and Toad his new ability. The two reptilian Smashers and the young mushroom boy were all in shock, awe, and disbelief as they watched Yoshi continuously flapped around, humming with pure satisfaction.


	85. Yoshi's Strange Feeling

**Yoshi's Strange Feeling**

Yoshi was having a fellow chat with Meta Knight, while Ivysaur was away planting several trees in the Koopa Jungle. R.O.B was serving up drinks to the two friendly Smashers as Ness and Popo were playing baseball outside with Toad, a Koopa boy, a Shy Guy boy, and a Waddle Dee boy.

"So..." Meta Knight asked as he sipped more of his tea, "Do you have a love interest, Yoshi?"

Yoshi paused for a moment, and he placed down his cup, thinking about it. He rubbed his chin. "Hmmm... actually, I don't think I do have one, Meta Knight. Good question..." He then started to do a little dance for no reason, thinking as Meta Knight continued to sip his tea.

"Anyway, I'm planning on making a new ship called the S. S. Ivy, after Ivysaur, of course. It's nothing too fancy, yet nothing too dull, and it should be able to fit seventeen hundred people..." Meta Knight explained, taking a quick glance outside to see Toad strike a home run, and started to run around the bases with a wide grin on his face.

Yoshi sat back in his chair, also watching the baseball game. "Yeah, well, good luck with that, Meta Knight!" He let out a sigh and sipped some of his tea again, stating shortly afterwards, "Hey Meta Knight."

Meta Knight turned around to face Yoshi. "Yes?" He asked, folding his short, stubby arms.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Do you think Wario is up to something again? I just have a strange feeling..." Before he could add anything more, he was smashed from the ground by Wario, who then started to chuck yellow-colored banana peels at Meta Knight. Meta Knight took out his sword, Galaxia, and used it to slash at the banana peels.

Chuckling, Wario grabbed a bo-bomb out of nowhere and chucked it at Meta Knight, who repelled it with his cape. Yoshi got back down to the ground and smashed down on the bomb, causing it to explode. Toad, Ness, Popo, and the generic boys all stopped playing baseball and turned around to glance at the destroyed house, with Yoshi, Meta Knight, Wario, and R.O.B all standing in smoke, all four collapsing. Toad shrugged, and he and the other boys resumed their game of baseball.


	86. Yoshi's Trophy Collection

**Yoshi's Trophy Collection**

Yoshi was sitting in his room, playing around with the various trophies he has had in his collection. So far, the only ones that he'd regularly take out and play with were the Birdo, Totodile, Kritter, and Cranky Kong trophies. The green, plucky Yoshisaurus has had a HUGE collection of trophies, ranging from Expresso the Ostrich to Tetra to Fracktail to even Metal Gear REX!

"Why, back in my day, we didn't have all this fancy realistic graphics! We only had simple bits! And we didn't have a massive multiplayer online like in the old days... we always had co-op!" Yoshi said in a raspy old voice, imitating Cranky Kong's voice as he played around with the Cranky trophy, before changing his voice as he picked up the Kritter and chatted in a loud, strong voice "Yeah, well, I don't need to hang around with mammal fools like you, old chimp. We Kremlings are the best, yeah!"

Bowser and Charizard both watched happily as they watched Yoshi play with his own trophies. It's as if Yoshi was still a child at heart, despite being a well-aged young adult. The two older, reptilian Smashers then headed downstairs and closed the door, allowing Yoshi to play around with his trophies more.

"What do you think of my sassy dress?" Yoshi said in a high-pitched, sassy female voice for Kass's trophy, before replying in a lower pitched, more calmer tone as Birdo's trophy, "Actually, I kind of like it. I wish I had it when I was younger." The green Yoshisaurus giggled with glee as he continued voicing his precious, highly detailed trophies.


	87. The Pointless Treasure Hunt

**The Pointless Treasure Hunt**

Underneath the depths of the Dodongo Chambers, there lies a special treasure. A treasure of pure riches that is prized by all. Many have tried to reach this place, but they have fallen to the mighty Dodongos. And who is brave and powerful enough to take this challenge..?

"Bowser, Charizard! I'm gonna head off to the Dodongo Chambers with Donkey Kong!"

Oh sweet mother of Masahiro Sakurai, please don't let it be him...

Yoshi was running past the thick bushes, tropical palm trees, and the blooming flowers of the Tulip Meadows towards the southeastern direction with Donkey Kong right by his side The two have agreed to head off to the Dodongo Chambers to get the treasure.

"Yoshi, I think I might have found the secret passage!" Donkey Kong shouted out to Yoshi as he pointed at a strange, different colored platform within the standard green-brown colored path.

Yoshi approached it, and he touched it, causing it to open. Both gasping, Yoshi and Donkey Kong headed down the ladder, and they glanced around them as things got darker and darker the further the two friends went. Upon reaching the bottom, Yoshi and Donkey Kong headed towards the right, slipping on the muddy path and sliding down a narrow path.

As Yoshi and Donkey Kong steered, they two bumped into a tall, brown-colored Dodongo, which growled. Gulping, Yoshi and Donkey Kong screamed as they ran for their lives, now being chased by several other, green-colored Dodongos. Donkey Kong panted, and he glanced to the right, gasping and tapping Yoshi by the arm, showing him that the treasure was right nearby.

Getting an idea, Yoshi turned into his protective, green-spotted egg, and he rolled around the charging Dodongos. Donkey Kong grabbed several yellow-colored banana eels and chucked them by the Dodongos' feet, running towards the left and jumping over the sharp-pointing rocks. Yoshi then hatched out, and they tossed several of his homing, green-spotted eggs at the Dodongos, enraging them even more. As The Dodongos prepared for chase again, they slipped on the banana peels, and were on their sides as Yoshi chuckled with glee and fluttered over the sharp-pointing rocks, joining Donkey Kong as he appeared in front of the golden-colored treasure chest and opened it up. The green Yoshisaurus and the brown, burly ape were in shock when they discovered that...

_**(Dramatic Pause)**_

...The treasure was nothing but a letter, which stated, "Ha ha ha! Losers, I took the real treasure! With love, Wario."

Yoshi and Donkey Kong both stared at each other blankly as they were then attacked by the enraged Dodongos, screaming as they were later saved by the likes of Bowser, Charizard, Meta Knight, and Ivysaur. After recovering at Yoshi's house, Yoshi and Donkey Kong then left to search for Wario, who was beaten up by the two enraged Smashers later. In all irony, the letter was merely a golden-colored key - a key that served no true purpose but to trick those who would search for it. And that concludes this odd, quirky tale of the idiot Yoshi and his dumb partner Donkey Kong...


	88. Bubblegum

**Bubblegum**

Yoshi was outside of his house, chilling out with Ness and Popo as the three young boys were chewing some bubblegum they bought from the local deli nearby. Yoshi opened up a pack of pink-colored, strawberry bubblegum, and tossed it into his mouth, chewing it with delight as he felt the taste of it, while Popo started chewing on his orange-colored, orange flavored bubble gum, and Ness chewed his yellow-colored, banana flavored bubble gum.

"You know…I never understand bubblegum," Ness started into conversation, gulping down his piece as he reached for another within the pack he purchased. "Just what is so addicting about bubblegum?"

Yoshi shrugged, grabbing another piece and chucking it into his mouth. "Beats me, but… mmm…!" He licked his lips with delight. "The people who make these kind of snacks sure did an excellent job with this gum! It's so tasty, I don't think I'll ever stop chewing!"

Popo was also enjoying his piece of bubblegum, though he nearly choked as he reached for his pack, falling behind the wood stump he, Yoshi, and Ness were sitting on. Gasping, Yoshi and Ness helped Popo get back up, whose face was blue. Yoshi then got Popo to lay on his back and performed the Heimlich maneuver, which managed to allow Popo to spit out the gum that he's been choking on. Observing it, Yoshi and Ness glanced at each other warily as Popo was catching his breath.

"Bubblegum…" The green Yoshisaurus and the psychic human boy said in unison, shaking their heads and sighing as they both folded their arms while Popo popped in another piece of his orange gum, "We'll just never understand the addiction of it." With that said, the two boys popped in yet another piece of their respective gums and chewed away, feeling the glee of the fruity taste within.


	89. Yoshi Kart

**Yoshi Kart**

One warm, sunny early afternoon on the sun-drenched, tropical paradise of Yoshi Island, Yoshi was outside of his house, strolling around the middle of the Smash Village. It was when he bumped into Wario that things got interesting.

"Wa!" Wario shouted, pushing Yoshi back and asking with a gruff voice, "What do you want, you green punk? Can't you see I'm enjoying myself here?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head, replying, "Well, I'm sorry, Wario. It's just that… well…" He gulped as he looked up, stating, "Well, I'm so bored that I'm willing to do just about anything to have fun." He glanced at Wario, who started to pick his nose. "How about it, Wario?"

 Wario thought deeply as he continued picking his nose. "Hmmm…" Gasping, he stuck his right index finger out and pointed at the air, grinning as he chuckled. "That's it! To have some fun and get something as a prize, we'll have a go-kart racing match!" He then pointed at Yoshi, and then at himself. You, me, and anyone else who has the skills to race!"

Rubbing his chin, Yoshi nodded and he smiled, shaking Wario's hand, not noticing the gross green boogers on the fat plumber's right index finger. "It's agreed, then! A race we shall have!" He merrily went back to his home as Wario ran towards his home, smashing through the wooden door with his head.

Donkey Kong looked up at Wario from reading his newspaper, and he sighed. "Wario, don't you ever seem to use the door in a proper way?" He asked as he munched on his delicious banana.

Wario shrugged, rolling his eyes as he dusted off his yellow-and-purple overalls. "No time for that, banana brain. I'm gonna be competing in a new race." He laughed as he ran off into the closet, reemerging in his biker outfit, with the words 'WarioWare' on the back of his blue jacket.

Donkey Kong sighed, shaking his head as he stated while reading more of his newspaper, "Again with competition, Wario? Don't you know that you are going to lose, regardless of whether you succeed or not?"

Wario was cleaning out his right ear, replying with a gruff reply, "Sorry, can't hear you!" He chuckled as he then dashed into the garage and got out his Wario Bike, revving it up. He then gave Donkey Kong the victory pose, and started to practice driving in his motorcycle, making strange poses as he headed down the steep, grassy hill towards the eastern direction. Donkey Kong simply shook his head as he continued reading.

Bowser and Charizard were both watching Yoshi try to fix up his own, green-colored kart. The two older, reptilian Smashers then approached their green Yoshisaurus friend as they were curious on why he was working hard on such a vehicle.

"Hey, Yoshi, is there any reason why you seem so pumped up for something?" Charizard asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

Yoshi turned around, giving Charizard a wide smile. "Well, Wario challenged me to a go-kart competition. And compete with him in a go-kart race, I shall!"

Bowser smiled, folding his arms as he nodded his head. "Well, Yoshi, you and I certainly had several go-kart races in the past. And plus, you and Dr. Hoshi would occasionally enjoy some go-kart races, too." He sighed as he remembered the fond memories of him and Yoshi racing around Yoshi Island many years earlier.

Yoshi smiled. "Yep! I have been waiting for a chance to compete in another go-kart race again, and now, thanks to Wario, I can!" Hopping into his green-colored go-kart, he started it up and took off, the wooden door open for him as he drove towards the western direction and drove down the steep, grassy hill.

Charizard glanced at Bowser as soon as Yoshi sped out of the house. "Do you think he'll have a good chance of winning it?"

Bowser nodded, grinning as he glanced at Charizard. "Trust me, Charizard. Yoshi has great potential to win this race."

Meta Knight opened the door to the garage, to see that ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy was putting together his own racer, which was shaped to fit the feet on him. Curious, Meta Knight walked over to ROB, with Ivysaur right behind, sipping a nice glass of lemonade.

"So, are you going to enter the race, too?" Meta Knight asked, having overhead Yoshi and Wario's conversation about the go-kart thing earlier.

 ROB turned his head towards Meta Knight, and he nodded. "Yes," He replied in his unique robotic voice, "Though I am going to just have fun for the thrill of it and help out Yoshi in need. Over than that, I have no true intentions of winning."

Meta Knight's usually yellow eyes turned to a bright blue, and he patted ROB on his shoulder. "Nice to hear that, ROB. I hope that you succeed in helping Yoshi." With that said, the mysterious, blue-colored masked puffball exited the garage with Ivysaur, leaving Rob alone to work on his vehicle.

Ness and Popo, having gotten the news of Yoshi and Wario holding a go-kart competition, have decided to enter into the race, as well. Though the two have planned to go together, which was rather unexpected.

"Gee, Popo," Ness admitted, smiling as he rubbed the right side, dazzled by the glorified blue-and-orange paint job. "You sure know how to make a vehicle sweet." He giggled with glee.

Popo rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bit after hearing Ness's nice comments. "Heh heh heh… Well, Ness, I'm no slouch when it comes to building. After all, I do have a powerful hammer." Upon checking the wheels, he jumped into the driving seat and grabbed the steering wheel, starting up the small, coach buggy style vehicle. He turned to his left, glancing right at Ness. "Anyway, I'm about ready to head out. Are you ready, Ness?"

Ness gasped, his black-colored eyes glittering brightly. "Am I ever? Let's go!" Jumping in the left seat, next to Popo, Ness strapped his seatbelt and hung on as Popo drove the small, dual seat vehicle out of the garage and headed towards the southwestern direction.

Toad was in a worry. He wanted to enter into the new, upcoming go-kart race, but his own blue-colored go-kart was damaged after his whole house exploded from his accident two weeks ago. Panicking, Toad was willing to use anyone's vehicle. It was until he bumped into a menacing looking, purple-colored Bandit that convinced the young mushroom boy.

"I heard that you needed something to race in for the upcoming go-kart tournament, am I right?" The Bandit asked, nudging Toad by the right shoulder.

Toad gulped, rubbing his right shoulder. "Well… yes." He let out a sigh and asked, "How much is it going to cost me?"

The Bandit's eyes glimmered. "That's the thing, kid. If you win, you give me the prize. If you lose, then you owe me some of your debt. Is it a deal?" He stuck out his right hand.

Toad was trembling. Whether he win or lose the go-kart race, he would pay a price for using the strange fellow's vehicle. After thinking about it, he nodded his head and grabbed the Bandit's right hand with his left hand, shaking. "It's…it's a deal," Toad agreed, his voice shaking as he was obviously hesitating.

The Bandit grinned sinisterly as he watched Toad hop into the purple-colored go-kart and zoom off towards the southeastern direction. The mysterious Bandit then disappeared into thin air.

Later, around five o' clock, as the sun has started to set in the northwestern direction, the entire population of Yoshi Island (Twenty four hundred inhabitants, or simply 2400 residents) were completely packed within the seats of the viewing booths on both sides of the starting lines, with two gigantic viewable screens on top. Among the crowds on the right side were Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight and Ivysaur, while on the left side were Mewtwo, Lucario, Governor Dr. Hoshi, and Waluigi (who was rooting for Wario to win and beat out the other racers). On the right side within the announcing booth were Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, Falco Lombardi, and Gardevoir, the local characters in charge of the Yoshi Island News. Of course, being as positive as ever, Captain Falcon walked up to the microphone and spoke in a clear loud voice above the cheering, "Weeeeeelcome to Yoshi Island's first ever go-kart race, where we have a total of seven racers competing!" He grinned. "And I am your local newscaster, Captain Falcon, and I… shall be competing as lucky number seven!" He jumped down and made a smooth landing in the cockpit of his famed machine, the Blue Falcon, giving a thumbs up to Falco and Gardevoir, who took over announcing duties.

"Well, with our good old newscaster is down there to race, we sure are rooting for him!" Falco said as he followed up, smirking, "And today's forecast is completely clear and sunny, though the racers should be wary of walking bombs. And that's all for the forecast!"

Gardevoir nodded, smiling as he started the introductions. Right. We have the racers listed here – Wario, Yoshi, ROB, Toad, Ness and Popo, Captain Falcon, and the mystery racer who is listed as number 6…" She gasped, as did Falco, the racers, and the entire audience as a buffed up, green-colored kart with a crocodile theme to it was stamped on both of its side suddenly pulled up right in between ROB and Captain Falcon.

The mysterious racer was a large, green-colored, crocodile-like Kremling with a yellow crown on his head and his right eye having a red tick in it. He chuckled as he stated, "Oh ho ho ho! What feasible fools for me to crush. I am King K. Rool, the ruler of the superior Kremlings!" He gave a victorious pose to the audience, making most of them cheer, and then sitting down in his kart.

Gardevoir let out a sigh, and smiling, she then stated, "Well, that's all of the racers, so I hereby allow the go-kart race…to begin!"

As the audience roared with cheering, Yoshi and Wario gave each other competitive looks, while Captain Falcon and King K. Rool were both confidently fine. Toad was puzzled to see why ROB was in the race, while Ness and Popo were ready for take off. As Mr. Game-and-Watch signaled the start of the race, all of the seven participants took off, leaving dust behind.

As the racers all made a left turn around the bend, Wario snuck ahead of Yoshi, swerving to the right and going over a zipper. Yoshi followed, and as he slid towards the right bend, he hopped over a few spiky obstacles, approaching Wario. Captain Falcon was cruising right alongside Yoshi, approaching Wario as Toad and ROB followed. King K. Rool held up the rear, planning to strike while Ness and Popo were trying to figure out on how they could get past the racers in front.

"I got it!" Popo said, as he turned to the left and suddenly chucked a piece of frozen ice towards Captain Falcon, freezing the Blue Falcon and causing it to stop in his tracks. Ness gave Popo a high five as they sped past the frozen F-ZERO machine, while King K. Rool followed, taking his time.

Toad was now in between Yoshi and Wario as the three all made a sharp slide around the right bend, before making a swerve on the left curve and turning to the right. Escaping the snaking path, Toad popped out a red-colored, white-spotted mushroom and used it to boost his kart's engine, passing by Yoshi and Wario as he then jumped over the small ramp and turned to the left. Up above in the rather high cliff, the Bandit who loaned Toad his purple-colored kart was watching, his eyes filled with greed. Yoshi, determined to catch up, released his long, red tongue from his mouth and grabbed the back of Toad's kart with it, causing his green-colored kart to approach. Wario wasn't fond at this at all.

"Grrrr…" Wario mumbled as he touched his moustache, "I have to think of someway to get in front of dinosaur head and beat that mushroom boy." As the fat plumber thought to himself, he screamed as he was attacked by a thunder jolt, which came from Ness as Popo drove by. Wario then went off the road and crashed into a set of thick, spike-infested bushes, popping out in pain as he held his rear, which had spikes in it.

As Popo and Ness laughed while Popo steered to the left around the sharp curve around the lake, Yoshi grabbed several of his homing, green-spotted eggs and started chucking them at the two young boy Smashers. Ness got out his baseball bat and smacked the eggs, breaking them into shell pieces as Popo swerved to the right and got right behind Yoshi. As Yoshi screamed, knowing that Ness and Popo would bump him off the road, a red laser suddenly zapped one of the tires on Popo's kart, causing it to slow down. Popo and Ness were aghast as ROB approached, in his oddly shaped kart. Right behind the robot was Captain Falcon, who thawed out, and King K. Rool, who was a steady fifteen feet behind.

Sliding towards the right, Yoshi was trying to avoid being hit by Wario, but the fat plumber was chucking several items at him, hitting the green Yoshisaurus in the back of the head. Yoshi rubbed the back of his head in pain, but Wario was approaching fast As Toad turned to the left, he slipped on a leftover banana peel, crashing into a tall tropical palm tree. As the sun was setting down more and more, and the atmosphere was changing from the bright blue to a yellow-orange, Popo was fast approaching, with Ness charging PK Thunders and PK Fires at Captain Falcon, which had missed since the Blue Falcon was swerving to the left and right. He then gained an extra boost and used it, ramming into the right side of Popo's vehicle. King K. Rool only smirked as he cruised along in the back as ROB drove towards Yoshi and protected him from the items Wario was chucking at. It was then that walking bombs started to walk onto the dirt-paved road. ROB zoomed in front of Yoshi and started to fire his lasers at the walking bombs, exploding them, while Yoshi followed by tossing his eggs at them. Wario, however, swerved to the right and pushed Yoshi and ROB into the grass, jumping over the walking bombs. He then turned around and flipped at the other racers as he drove off the road and fell down the cliff, landing seventeen feet into the thick, cold running stream of fresh water. Toad, Popo and Ness, and Captain Falcon all laughed as they turned to the right and drove past the cliff, before bumping into the walking bombs and exploding. As Yoshi and ROB led the racers, King K. Rool stopped his kart, waiting for the other racers to get back into gear. Watching Wario drive up the cliff and heading back onto the road, King K. Rool started up his kart slowly, keeping a steady pace behind the other racers.

Finally, thirteen minutes and sixteen harsh seconds later, as all of the seven racers finally approached the finish line after an exhausting battle on the road, most of the audience filled with the twenty four hundred inhabitants of Yoshi Island stood up and cheered as the seven exhausted racers, all battered up from attacking each other and surviving the harsh conditions upon the racecourse, finally started to approach. Not wanting to take the chance to lose, Wario used his flatulence as a fuel to cause his yellow-colored kart to propel faster, but Yoshi grabbed him by the tongue and pulled him back. ROB watched from the left as he was safely intact within his oddly shaped kart. As Toad's kart started to sputter and the vehicle Popo and Ness was starting to fall apart, Captain Falcon zoomed ahead in the Blue Falcon, but was bombed by King K. Rool, who shockingly made it past the finish line first, followed by Yoshi, Wario, Toad, ROB, and finally Popo and Ness. Upon passing the finish line, the vehicle exploded, and both Popo and Ness were flat on their faces on the ground, unconscious and completely covered in smoke. Toad's borrowed kart suddenly flared into flames, causing the poor mushroom boy to scream in pain as he started to roll on the ground, trying to get the hot, red-and-yellow flames off. Captain Falcon didn't say a word as he slowly passed the finish line in his totaled Blue Falcon, while Yoshi and Wario were still going at each other. ROB stopped his kart, and hovered off, approaching Meta Knight and Ivysaur, who congratulated him. The Bandit from earlier approached Toad and started to smack the stuffing out of him, while Captain Falcon got out of his Blue Falcon and started to head off towards the northeastern direction, with Falco following behind while Gardevoir handed King K. Rool a nice, golden trophy. Eventually, Yoshi felt that there was no need to fuss about losing, and he shook Wario's right hand with his left hand, smiling. Wario grinned, and he started chuckling, as did Yoshi as they went up into the audience booth to see their good friends while being congratulated for trying their best. Mewtwo and Lucario both quietly remained in their seats while the audience members left. Waluigi fused, and he started to beat up a poor, innocent Goomba with his purple-colored tennis racket, unleashing his rage. Eventually, everyone finally packed things up and headed for their homes as the beautiful orange sunset gave way for the dark, blue-and-purple night sky, the bright white stars above lighting up the atmosphere.


	90. The Itch

**The Itch**

Yoshi was having a rather rough time today on this fine morning within the tropical Yoshi Island. The green Yoshisaurus was having this strange itch in his right arm, and he didn't even know what it was. Concerned, Yoshi went to see Meta Knight and Ivysaur, to examine the itch.

"Hmm..." Meta Knight mumbled as he thoroughly looked over Yoshi's right arm, glancing up and stating, "Well, Yoshi, I'll tell you this. Have you been in the mattress, lately?"

Yoshi's face expression was confused as he shook his head and replied, "What? What gave you that idea?"

Meta Knight shrugged. "Well, it seemed like you were comfortable when you formed this strange itch... it seems as if you were..." His eyes turned a curious green color. "Flirting with a special someone."

Yoshi grew a small, red blush, and he pulled his right arm away from Meta Knight, rubbing it while Ivysaur placed a thermometer in Yoshi's mouth. "You have no idea what you are talking about," Yoshi stated back as he searched for something that could prevent his itch, "I was walking all around the Tulip Meadows yesterday, and I was perfectly fine." He paused, and then gasped, realizing something. "Wait, that's it! Maybe it was from bumping into that itchy bon-bon bush!"

Meta Knight gave Yoshi an odd face expression. "Bon-bon bush? Is that where you got the itch?"

Yoshi snapped his fingers, and he nodded. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, scratching his right arm furiously with his left hand as he continued, "I remember now! I accidentally tripped over a small rock, and got into the bon-bon bush! I reemerged, but my right arm felt a little strange. So now I have this odd itch...and..." He bursted through the door, running back to his house.

In-coincidentally, this caused the entire house to crumble into pieces again, crushing Meta Knight and Ivysaur while Yoshi returned three minutes later, with an ice pack on his right arm. He chuckled nervously as Meta Knight casted an angry glare at him, and soon, the green Yoshisaurus started running for his left as an enraged Meta Knight chased him, angry for what happened to his house. Again. Mr. Game-and-Watch, observing this from his wooden rocking chair on the wooden porch of his house, laughed his head off as Meta Knight slashed Yoshi multiple times.

And all in the while, Ivysaur and ROB were rebuilding their torn down house, making sure to make it strong enough to withstand any pressure at all. A relief Meta Knight returned later and pitched in rebuilding, while Yoshi, covered in sword marks, weakly crawled his way back to his house, his itch finally gone.


	91. The Last Apple

**The Last Apple**

Today on the beautifully warm afternoon, Yoshi was sitting on the right side of the wooden picnic table, facing Bowser and Charizard. He was munching on a red-colored, crispy apple, while Bowser and Charizard were feasting upon hamburgers. The green Yoshisaurus was at peace with himself, but something was about to happen that made a peaceful lunch out in the wilderness of the tropical Yoshi Island.

"So... anything going well with Donkey Kong?" Yoshi asked Bowser as he took another bite into his apple.

Bowser only shrugged, placing down his hamburger. "Hrmm. Beats me. I haven't seen him come out of his house yet."

"That's because," Charizard interrupted as he munched down the last of his hamburger, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "Wario did something to him yesterday, and he won't come out until Wario apologizes."

Yoshi gulps. "Sounds rough, don't cha think?" He asked as he took another bite into his apple.

Bowser only nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "Well, of course! It's not like Donkey Kong will forget about the whole thing..."

As Yoshi was about to ask another question, he choked on the last bit of the apple, falling off the wooden bench. Gasping, Yoshi called out for help as he held his throat with his two hands. Charizard jumped over the wooden table and tried to use the Heimlich Maneuver on the green Yoshisaurus, getting the apple out. As Yoshi spat out the last piece, it fell onto the floor, and Toad, who was running towards the table, slipped on it and fell on his back, causing the piece of fruit to clunk on Popo's head, causing the blue-coated eskimo to let go of his wooden mallet, which fell hard on the ground, causing it to shake. Bowser screamed as he leapt from his seat, and he came back down with a thud, causing his part of the bench to break as Ness screamed, falling off the bench he was sitting on that was the right bench of the wooden table that was right next to Yoshi's table, and accidentally set off a PK Fire towards Falco Lombardi, which set the blue-colored falcon on fire. As he screamed and ran around, Captain Falcon stood up and unleashed his Falcon Punch, sending the flamed bird towards Mr. Game-and-Watch, who was feeding his twenty eight Towtows. The Towtows all bellowed with rage, and they all started chasing all of the other people away, causing panic among the area.

As Falco started to try and do a barrel roll on the ground, one of the large, grayish Towtows stomped on top of him, causing him to flatten. Nearby, Wario was laughing as he picked his nose, who was then slashed at by a furious Meta Knight, while Ivysaur tried his best to tame the raging Towtows, but was forced to use hi Stun Spore to paralyze everyone but himself. ROB then appeared out of nowhere and zapped at one of the trouble-causing, purple-colored Bandits, who was stealing some of the gold coins a Koopa patron left by. Mewtwo and Lucario pitched in for help as they tried to get everyone to calm down, with Mewtwo using his psychic powers on the people while Lucario fought back against the raging Towtows. Mr. Game-and-Watch failed to call them back, and he sulked back to his house, complaining on the way. After a few minutes, everything seemed to return to normal, and the only ones left at the wooden picnic tables were Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard, who were all shocked on how such madness could arisen.

"Well, that was surely a great way to end lunch," Charizard admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he received an angry glare from Bowser, who dusted himself.

Yoshi rubbed his throat, still wary of nearly choking to death on the last piece of apple. "Urgh. Well, I just hope that nothing like that ever happens again," He asked as he then glanced to his left, much to his surprise, to see Donkey Kong approaching. His jaw dropped as he, Bowser, and Charizard all gasped in unison. "DONKEY KONG!?"

Donkey Kong nodded, and examining the entire picnic area, he folded his arms. "All right, tell me what just happened." He eyed Yoshi suspiciously. "And I just heard from a very slightly reliable source that you were responsible for what just happened because you choked on a piece of apple... is that true?"

Yoshi gulped, and he chuckled nervously as he got in front of Donkey Kong, explaining, "Eh heh heh, well, actually, it is true, Donkey Kong." He then smiled, putting his right hand on Donkey Kong's left shoulder. "You see, it all started when I was eating the last piece. I sort of choke on it, and Charizard got it out, but it landed on the floor and Toad then slipped on it, which then went flying and hit Popo on the head..." As he explained throughly to Donkey Kong, the brownish gorilla was shocked to hear what he was being told about as the green Yoshisaurus concluded with, "...And finally, Lucario fought off the Towtows, and both he and Mewtwo brought peace here once more." He took several quick gasps to grasp his breath.

Donkey Kong glanced at Bowser and Charizard, who both nodded in agreement, confirming that what Yoshi has stated was true. Shrugging, Donkey Kong grinned as he turned to Yoshi and patted him on his shoulder, stating, "Hey, I got a couple of freshly unwrapped bananas at home. You and your two buddies want some?"

Yoshi's eyes gleamed, and he nodded, getting excited. "Yes! Yes, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" And with that replied, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and Charizard all headed back towards the southwestern direction, to the Smash Village, where they went to Donkey Kong's house to have delicious, yellow-colored bananas.


	92. Yoshi the April Fool

**Yoshi the April Fool**

Today on the first loony day of April on the tropical, sun-drenched isle of Yoshi Island, Yoshi the friendly neighborhood green Yoshisaurus was outside of his cozy home, going around the island and playing tricks on most of his friends. However, he had a very few amount of pranks left, and he reserved them for the best - Ness, Wario, and his childhood friend, Toad.

As Ness was doing several exercising, Yoshi grabbed the can of open soda and covered the top with his right hand, shaking it so it would foam out. He giggled as he placed the can back, and watched as Ness ran over to it, picking it up and drinking it, only to get hit in the face by the foaming soda. Yoshi laughed his head off as he ran off towards the eastern direction, leaving behind a furious Ness.

Yoshi snuck up the steep, grassy hill that the Smash Village was situated on, and he peered upwards, to see Wario was getting several more snacks for him to eat while he watched television. Grinning and rubbing his hands together with glee, the green Yoshisaurus got on his stomach and crawled into the house, going by very slyly so Wario wouldn't see him. Yoshi then approached the living room, and placed a red-colored whoopee cushion on Wario's yellow-and-purple colored sofa. Giggling with glee, Yoshi quickly hid behind one of the plant vases as Wario came in, with a lot of snacks in his arms. Sitting down, the whoopee cushion emitted a loud farting noise, causing Yoshi to burst into laughter as he quickly ran out, causing Wario to fume and drop his snacks, in a bad attempt to chase Yoshi. He then slipped on a leftover banana peel, and broke his back.

Yoshi wiped a tear from his right eye, and he headed down the steep, grassy hill. He glanced to the left and perked up his senses, to hear Toad trying to push a grayish boulder. Running towards the southern direction, Yoshi stopped in front of Toad, and he was told about his problem. Getting a grand idea, Yoshi agreed, and he left, to get more boulders. He then told Toad to push harder. Smiling, Toad listened and pushed as hard as he could, while Yoshi snuck away. Yoshi then reappeared right behind Toad, holding a rather large, reddish boulder and he then had it topple on top of Toad, causing the young mushroom boy to be crushed in the ground. Yoshi then went behind the other gray-colored rocks and pushed them on top of Toad, completely burying him down into the earth. Laughing his head off, Yoshi turned around and headed to the shore, to surprise the beachgoers with another April Fools prank...

...Pretending to be a Great White Shark.


	93. The Bananas

**The Bananas**

Within the thick, dense bushes of the Koopa Jungle on the tropical sun-drenched isle of Yoshi Island, Yoshi is somewhere in the middle of the vast tropical jungle, looking up a tall, yellow-pale colored tropical palm tree. In its broad green-colored leaves, the green Yoshisaurus can easily spot two bright yellow bananas hanging right above the ground, approximately fifteen feet. Itching to eat the two pieces of delicious, sugary fruit, Yoshi climbed up the palm tree, and reached for the bananas, trying his hardest. As he stretched his right arm to get it, he could hear several monkey sounds. Looking around, Yoshi shrugged and continued to try and grab the bananas.

It was then that the tropical palm tree started to shake, much to the dismay of Yoshi. Yoshi shouted down to tell whoever was shaking the tree to stop, but much to his surprise it was his good buddy, Donkey Kong! Clamoring for one of the two bananas, Donkey Kong pleaded to have one. Smiling, Yoshi nodded in agreement, and he grabbed the pair of bananas, letting go of the tree and landing safely down on the ground.

Tearing the pair apart and handing one of the bananas to Donkey Kong, Yoshi smiled as he glanced at Donkey Kong while peeling the banana peel off, who grinned back. After taking off the peels, Yoshi and Donkey Kong both merrily walked towards the southwestern direction towards their home in the Smash Village as they gleefully munched on their bananas.


	94. Yoshi's Strange Discovery

**Yoshi's Strange Discovery**

Yoshi was coming down the staircase within his house, having placed away his prized trophies. The green Yoshisaurus has planned on seeing his good friend, Lucario. After grabbing a quick cereal bar and saying goodbye to Bowser and Charizard, Yoshi ran out of the house and headed towards the northeastern direction, heading down the steep, green grassy hill. Reaching the bottom, Yoshi prepared to set off, but he glanced to the left, to see that Wario and Donkey Kong were both holding a red-colored, worn out sofa, heading up carefully the hill.

Curious, Yoshi hid behind a berry-filled bush, peering through to see Wario scratching his butt. the fat, yellow-capped plumber muttered to himself, "Wa ha ha, we're getting a good bundle for this deal. Just a few more, Donkey Kong..."

Confused, Yoshi jumped out of the bushes and ran to where Wario and Donkey Kong were, looking down at the smooth grass to see the footprints. Looking up slowly, Yoshi could easily spot that the tracks were coming from the western direction. Yoshi nodded, and he followed the tracks, sticking his face close to the ground. As Yoshi kept following the tracks, he glanced to his right and left to see several green-shelled Koopa Troopas, red-coated Shy Guys, and yellow-colored, stone Octoroks selling off their old merchandise. Yoshi then got up, and he turned around, to see the piles of old objects. He then finally realized...

...That Wario and Donkey Kong were buying off the old objects for keeps, and to possibly make off a profit in the future. Well, maybe not Donkey Kong. Just for the bananas for him.

Yoshi, having realized this, turned around and rushed back to his home, running up the steep, grassy hill that sported the Smash Village and getting into the mailbox of Wario and Donkey Kong's house, peering his eye through the small liners within as he watched Wario and Donkey Kong exit their house and headed off towards the northeastern direction. As Yoshi was about to get comfortable, he wasn't able to fully fit in the mailbox, and thus, he was sent soaring towards the outer wall of his house as the mailbox bursted, crashing with a thud. Yoshi then plopped to the ground, moaning weakly as he was paper thin. It was a few minutes later that Wario and Donkey Kong both returned with a new object in their hands, shockingly surprised to notice Yoshi, and then peering at their broken mailbox.

Later, Donkey Kong was wrapping bandages around poor Yoshi while Wario was coming back and forth with more old stuff, several black-colored telephones already set on the brown, wooden tables that filled up the living room. Yoshi sighed, knowing that he'd eventually get pummeled by Wario for being curious.


	95. Yoshi's Love Letter

**Yoshi's Love Letter**

Yoshi is writing a letter to his good girlfriend. He was alone in his room, for he did not want Bowser or Charizard to notice, since they would chuckle, knowing that Yoshi was in love. Yoshi, being cautious, has intended this letter to be private. Among the words, he wrote thus far,

_Oh, my sweet love who loves delicate sweets. I am writing this letter in address that you read with, with great joy in your caring heart. I have sent many sugary sweets to you before, but I felt that I should have written this to you many, many ages ago. The fact that I love you dearly shows no boundaries, and I wish that we would be able to have a chance to communicate more often._

_In appreciation of you, I have added a red, honey-scented rose with this letter, so that you'll smell the nice scent and always remember me whenever you do. Until we meet, my sweet love._

_Yours truly,_

_Yoshi_

Yoshi smiled as he finished proofreading, and he folded up the letter, placing it in a closed envelope, and then, exiting the bedroom, he ran down the stairs, went through the opened wooden door of the house, and turned to the right, inserting the envelope into the red-colored mailbox. Smiling, Yoshi placed the flag on the mailbox up, and went back into the house, closing the door as a delivery Pelipper flew by and grabbed the envelope out of the open mailbox, placing it away in its bag and then flapping off towards the northern direction, to deliver the mail to Yoshi's love interest,


	96. The Possibility of Other Islands

**The Possibility of Other Islands**

It was two thirty five in the afternoon. Yoshi was in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking hard, but not too hard. What was he thinking about? Discovering an area not known before by anyone else on Yoshi Island.

_There could be something out in the ocean that no one knows about... but what if there's actually nothing...?_ Yoshi kept constantly asking himself these types of questions as he closed his eyes and imagined what if there was other islands nearby.

He started to imagine bright, lively green meadows with several pink-winged butterflies flying by, while several finned, four-legged reptiles stomped on the thick grass, munching down on it. Yoshi then opened his eyes and gasped, as he got out of his bed and headed to the nearby window, opening it and looking down to see ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy shouting something significant.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It has come to attention that there are other islands nearby!" ROB shouted loudly in his robotic voice, enough to get everyone's attention in the Smash Village. "Governor Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi has recently discovered earlier at ten o' clock in the morning that the closet island is approximately seventy miles and eight hundred feet towards the northwestern direction away from Yoshi Island, and that there are other islands farther away!"

The Smashers and the other bystanders who came to visit the Smash Village for no reason all got interested and surrounded ROB while hearing him out. Yoshi smiled, and he turned around, grinning at himself while facing the mirror, pleased to know that there are other islands on the wide, seemingly endless blue ocean.


	97. Chompy Gets Watched

**Chompy Gets Watched**

Today on a warm peaceful Sunday afternoon on the pleasant Yoshi Island, Yoshi was coming back from the southeastern direction, walking his obedient pet black-colored Chain Chomp, Chompy. The green Yoshisaurus whistled merrily as he stopped by a nearby pond and allowed Chompy to drink from the water while he sat down on the smooth, green grass and relaxed, moving back onto the grass and looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Ahh, it sure is peaceful when there's nothing that could ruin such a fine, peaceful day," Yoshi admitted as he smiled, closing his eyes.

Chompy finished sipping the fresh water from the small pond, and he turned around and bounced towards Yoshi, barking. Yoshi motioned his hand, turning Chompy away. Chompy frowned, and he moaned as he sat down next to Yoshi, watching two feminine, green-shelled Koopa Troopas passing by. Chompy whined, and he barked at the two Koopa ladies, wanting some attention. The female Koopas cooed as they approached Chompy and petted him, smiling.

"Aw, look at how cute you are!" "What a cute Chain Chomp! I wish my boyfriend could get me one instead of buying all those unnecessary pesticides!" The two Koopa females stated as they got close to Chompy, who was happy as his held out his red-colored tongue.

Yoshi, hearing the chatter of the two Koopa ladies, and then got up and turned to face them, a bit shocked. "Wow! So, you like my pet Chain Chomp?" He asked with a smile across his face.

The Koopa ladies nodded and they smiled back at Yoshi, their eyes gleaming with brightness. "Oh, yes, Mr. Yoshisaurus!"

Yoshi grinned, and he patted the two female Koopas on their shoulders, standing up and stating, "Well, if you like, you can feel free to look over my dog for a bit while I grab something to eat. Is that fine?"

The two female Koopas looked at each other, smiled, and turned to face Yoshi, standing up and nodding. "We'll make sure that your pet Chain Chomp is fine, mister Yoshisaurus!"

Yoshi grinned, and he turned around, heading towards the northern direction towards a nearby fast-food joint, while the two female Koopas continued to pet Chompy, cooing with delight.


	98. Board the Platforms

**Board the Platforms**

Today on a lovely warm Monday afternoon on the tropical Yoshi Island, Yoshi was watching Bowser and Charizard jumping on eight yellow-colored platforms, which had its blue lights turn to red upon being touched upon. Curious as ever, Yoshi ran over towards the left to see if he could try.

"Hey guys, just what exactly are you two doing?" Yoshi asked as he stepped in front of Bowser and Charizard.

Bowser patted Yoshi on his right shoulder with his left hand. "Oh, we're just boarding the platforms, Yoshi. Just to pass the time." He chuckled.

Yoshi blinked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "How can you board platforms that are moving up and down?"

Charizard only shook his head sideways, grinning. "Oh, it's simple, really. Just jump from one platform to the closest one nearby. It's that easy."

Yoshi shrugged, and he smiled, watching Bowser and Charizard go towards the west sidelines as the green Yoshisaurus turned to face the platforms. "This will be a piece of cake," He said to himself with confidence as he ran to the closet platform and jumped on it, jumping onto it. The light changed from blue to red, and Yoshi smiled as he then looked up. One platform down, seven other platforms to go.

Yoshi waited for the second platform to float downwards. As it did, Yoshi fluttered over to it, tossing a homing, green-spotted egg to gain an extra boost and managed to land on it. He smiled as he glanced towards Bowser and Charizard, who gave him thumbs-up signs. Grinning, Yoshi turned around and turned to his right, to see the next platform.

Platform number three. Yoshi noticed that the platform was starting to float upwards. gasping, yoshi jumped off the platform he was on, fluttered upwards, used several more of his eggs to reach higher, and grabbed the ledge of the platform with his long, red-colored tongue, climbing onto the platform. He wiped his forehead, and noticed that there were only five platforms remaining to be cleared.

Four and five. They were both hovering towards each other, and Yoshi folded his arms, knowing that these would be a breeze to clear. As he waited for the platforms to hover away from each other, yoshi jumped on the closer platform, and waited as it hovered towards the one to the right, simply walking over to it. Yoshi then waited as the platform he was on hovered away.

The platform by the name of six was right above Yoshi's head. Looking up, the green Yoshisaurus jumped and then started to flutter, tossing his green-spotted eggs to gain an extra boost of jump. He then grabbed the tip of the platform's left side with his long, red tongue, and he managed to climb up onto the platform.

Platform seven was right nearby Yoshi, under a tall oak tree. Yoshi jumped to it, but he missed and fell down into the dirt below. Shaking his head to rid of the dirt, Yoshi murmured as he stood up on his two feet, and jumped up, using his tongue to grapple onto the platform, and then pulling on it with his hands to reach higher. Yoshi climbed onto the platform, and he wiped his forehead with his right palm.

And finally, platform eight, the last platform for Yoshi to board to accomplish boarding all of the eight platforms. Yoshi noticed that the platform was shifting into the large, grayish boulder and out of it. Being very patient, Yoshi waited as the platform went into the boulder, and he then jumped off, fluttering towards the boulder as the platform jetted out. Yoshi used a ground pound to slam on it, and he managed to get its light turn from blue to red. yoshi cheered as he did a victory pose, though he fell off as the platform went into the boulder, causing the green Yoshisaurus to fall on his face on the green, thick grass.

After stepping on all eight of the platforms, Yoshi smiled and wiped his forehead. He turned to face Bowser and Charizard, who both grinned and applauded for Yoshi on his hard work. Feeling great, Yoshi headed back for his humble home in the Smash Village with Bowser and Charizard after a good day's work, leaving behind the cleared platforms.


	99. Yoshi's Fruity Lunch

**Yoshi's Fruity Lunch**

Today on a lovely mild afternoon on the tropical Yoshi Island, the friendly neighborhood green Yoshisaurus Yoshi was sitting on a wooden bench, munching down gleefully on a yellow-colored banana. He was quite comforted by the deliciousness.

"Munch, munch, munch..." Yoshi's mouth made these noises as he munched on and eventually gulped down on the banana, taking out another piece of delicious, healthy, sugary fruit from his brownish paper bag - an orange-colored orange. Peeling part of the moist skin off, the green Yoshisaurus bit into the sweet orange, his lips smacked with the juice.

Several seconds have passed. Yoshi was finishing up the orange he has eaten up, and he then pulled out the next piece of fruit he brought with him for his peaceful, fruity lunch - purplish grapes. Plucking one from the group, Yoshi delightfully popped it into his mouth, feeling satisfaction instantly. He popped in another piece of grape, and continued until he reached the last piece, his face now smothered with grape all around his mouth.

Licking his lips to get the fruity juice off his mouth, Yoshi opened up his paper bag and pulled out a yellowish lemon. Bright as the sun, Yoshi grabbed a plastic cup and squeezed the lemon juice into the cup, grabbing two pieces of ice out of nowhere and dropping them into the plastic cup. Yoshi then munched down on the lemon, and gulping it down, he grabbed his paper bag, crushed it in his palms, and then tossed it into the blue recycle bin nearby. Yoshi then grabbed the plastic cup and stood up, drinking the sweet, cool lemon juice from it as he walked towards the recycle bin, throwing it in after completely drinking it. Letting out a sigh of relief, Yoshi hummed his way towards the westward direction, back to his humble home in the Smash Village.


	100. Meta Ridley vs Rayquaza!

Yoshizilla: ...Wow. It's finally all come down to this. The one hundredth fanfic that will end this story. It's... amazing. (sniff, sniff) I truly cannot believe that we actually all got this far... you were all a great audience and I am very happy to have the many people out there read this gem of a fanfic. Of course, there will be plenty of other fanfics that I continue to write, but as I close up this one, well... it's hard to say, I am really going to miss writing this story. I hope that, by some miracle, I write more of this wonderful story complied of one-shots, but for now, it is time for it to be put to rest. So until then, ladies and gentlemen, read and enjoy the one hundredth chapter of Yoshi!

* * *

**The Ravage Rumble of the Raging Reptiles! Meta Ridley vs. Rayquaza!**

On a cloudy, though beautiful and warm afternoon during the spring on the peaceful, tropical, southernmost Yoshi Island, Yoshi and his other numerous friends Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Wario, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Toad, the beloved pet Chain Chomp named Chompy, one of Mr. Game-and-Watch's beloved Towtows, Ness, Popo, ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Gardevoir, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Governor Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, were all situated on the pleasant Smash Village, which was humble settled on top of a steep, green, grassy hill in the southwestern most corner of the island.

"So, how do you do, Captain Falcon?" Bowser asked, sipping some fresh lemonade. Donkey Kong and Ivysaur were both grabbing glasses filled with sweet lemonade provided by ROB, while Mr. Game-and-Watch fed his Towtows pieces of bacon and sausages. Toad watched Ness and Popo playing tag with each other while Chompy chomped on his bone. It was then that Mewtwo and Lucario both approached the Smashers, both of them holding a cup of lemonade as well.

Captain Falcon grinned, showing off his muscular muscles. "Pretty good, Bowser. I'm living a fine, peaceful and happy life with Falco and Gardevoir."

Charizard snickered. "Is it pretty strange how Falco's predictions come true all the time?" He asked, still snickering.

"Heeeey, I heard that," Falco angrily muttered, casting a nasty glare at Charizard, "Don't make me come over there, bub."

"Easy, Falco, he was only just saying how strange it is that your predictions come true," Gardevoir replied to Falco in a soothing voice.

ROB nodded his head manually in agreement. "Affirmative. You do not need to get so much offended by it, Falco Lombardi," The Robotic Operating Buddy cleverly stated in a robotic voice.

Falco let out a sigh, and he folded his arms, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Ehhh, I guess you guys are right," The blue falcon admitted, though he looked up and grinned, his eyes open, "Though at least I can come up with a good prediction that makes perfect sense. Like..." He paused as rubbed his chin, before snapping his fingers, "It will rain heavily right around now!"

Everyone paused. They all then bursted into laughter as they mocked Falco, but they were caught by surprise when they heard loud thunder.

"See?" Falco stated, grinning widely as a small rain drop fell on his yellow beak.

Meta Knight shrugged. "Well, okay, so you are right about that. But that doesn't make you sane or anything."

"Sane? SANE!? Since when have I ever been sane!?" Falco argued. shaking angrily.

Donkey Kong blinked, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not that it's bad, it's just... well..." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head again. "Well, maybe we should not talk about this discussion anymore."

Just as Yoshi was about to start up another friendly conversation, the clouds above darkened, and thunder was heard. It then started to pour down heavy, and the Smashers all hid under the umbrella stand nearby, watching the rain come down. It was then that the ground started to shake, and everyone looked around, being cautious. Just then...

_SCREEEEEEECH!!_

A loud, wailing screech pierced through the air, causing everyone to cover their ears. Yoshi looked up, and his jaw dropped, to see Meta Ridley swooping down towards him. Shouting to everyone to duck out of the way, Yoshi was smashed into the ground from the impact of Meta Ridley's metallic body. Yoshi moaned, while Meta Ridley grinned, his eyes gleaming brightly. He then screeched loudly and started slashing repeatedly at Yoshi's body with his sharp claws, piercing through the green Yoshisaurus's body.

Just as Meta Ridley continued, he was blasted by several fireballs, which came from Bowser and Charizard. Meta Ridley growled, and he swooped towards Bowser, who jumped out of the way, while Charizard grabbed the metallic, purple-colored dragon-pterodactyl by the tail, swinging him around and releasing him into several thorn-infested bushes. Meta Ridley screeched loudly in pain, and he extended his orange wings, flapping them fast to propel against Bowser and Charizard, who stood their ground against the powerful gust of wind accompanied by the pouring rain.

Meta Knight came from behind, and he slashes several times at Meta Ridley's back with his golden sword, the Galaxia. Ivysaur followed up by running right under Meta Ridley and firing several Bullet Seeds upwards, hitting Meta Ridley right in between the legs. Although feeling no pain, Meta Ridley was annoyed by this, and he slammed into the ground, crushing Ivysaur. As Meta Knight drew an uppercut towards Meta Ridley's left shoulder, the masked puffball as then caught in the dragon-pterodactyl's fist, and was crushed, slammed onto the ground. Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower, burning Meta Ridley throughly, though Meta Ridley tackled right into the fire-type dragon Pokemon, causing him to fall onto Popo and Ness, who had no time to run away.

Bowser retreated into his green, spiky shell, and then whirled towards Meta Ridley, spinning through him several times. As Meta Ridley was dealt damage by the sharp spikes, he grabbed the shell by the side and swung it around several times, releasing it into Donkey Kong, who prepared for a giant punch. As Donkey Kong was knocked onto one of the houses from the impact of Bowser's defensive shell, Wario got out his Wario Bike and zoomed towards Ridley, who held Mr. Game-and-Watch hostage. Wario then jumped off, allowing his bike to crash into the back of the metallic dragon-pterodactyl, and then Wario pointed downwards, damaging Meta Ridley further. Meta Ridley screamed as he released Mr. Game-and-Watch, but he then turned around and whacked the two-dimensional figure into Toad, which caused the mushroom boy to drop the glass of lemonade he held, the juice spilling all over the concrete ground and the glass breaking into sharp pieces. Meta Ridley then focused his attention on Gardevoir, who was protected by Falco and Captain Falcon. Hissing, Meta Ridley started to flap his wings repeatedly, to cause more powerful winds to gust up. Captain Falcon ran towards him and attempted a Falcon Punch, while Meta Ridley dodged and whacked Captain Falcon in the chin with his tail, sending the middle-aged racing champion landing roughly through another house. Falco took out his blaster and continually fired at Meta Ridley, who wasn't affected by any of the shots as he approached Falco.

BAM!! Lucario managed to land a swift punch towards Meta Ridley's cheek, damaging him as Mewtwo followed with a Shadow Ball. Mewtwo then closed his eyes and teamed up with Gardevoir, performing a Psychic attack. Meta Ridley screeched loudly as he felt strange, his body twisted psychically by the two Psychic-type Pokemon. Falco then placed away his blaster and ran towards Meta Ridley, attacking him several times with his aerial attack. As Meta Ridley was pushed back into Meta Knight and Ivysaur's house, Falco ran towards him again and smacked him downwards. Meta Ridley fumed and extended his wings, grasping Falco in his sharp claws and then taking off into the skies, roaring as he glared angrily at Falco and then chucked the blue-colored falcon down at Gardevoir, who was protected by mewtwo. Gardevoir gasped and stood back as Mewtwo was knocked down unconscious by Falco, while Meta Ridley came down towards her to swoop her, when Lucario used a Mega Kick towards the stomach of the metallic dragon-pterodactyl. Meta Ridley shook his head, and he then fumed, as Lucario punched at him again, pinning him down to the ground. This was not enough, however, as Meta Ridley got back up and whacked Lucario with his large tail, firing several fiery blasts to damage the canine-like Pokemon. As Lucario moaned in pain and stood up weakly, Meta Ridley tackled fully into him, knocking him out.

Toad screamed in peril, and he attempted to run, but the Towtows all ran by him, causing him to spin around. Meta Ridley spotted the mushroom boy, and he picked him up, biting at his flesh. Toad screamed as he tried to slap back, but it was with no avail as Meta Ridley flew right towards the lightning infested clouds and allowed himself to be electrocuted by a powerful blue lightning bolt, which also electrocuted poor Toad. Toad titled back his head as Meta Ridley swooped towards the ground, smacking Toad onto one of the Towtows. Chompy barked loudly, and broke off his chain, chomping on the metallic dragon/pterodactyl's tail, but Meta Ridley was fully aware of this and he screeched as he tried several times to shake Chompy off. The thunder booming loudly, the lightning flashing up the dark stormy skies, and the rain pouring harder as the winds picked up from the flapping of Meta Ridley's wings, Chompy was filled with guilt as he let go, only to get trampled by the panicking Towtows that tackled into each other, or knocked each other out. Dr. Hoshi has had enough. Throwing off his white lab coat, and getting out his purple lightsaber, he rushed towards Meta Ridley, calling him out. Meta Ridley only grinned, and as Dr. Hoshi slashed at him through the middle, punched Dr. Hoshi hard, causing him to topple down the steep, grassy hill, which was now overtaken by the muddy water coming down from the concrete. Dr. Hoshi struggled to get up, but he was knocked down by Meta Ridley, who started slashing at the purple Yoshisaurus's back. Meta Ridley then smacked Dr. Hoshi upward with his metallic tail, causing Dr. Hoshi to scream. Meta Ridley then smashes his head on the governor of the island, knocking him out cold as he pummeled through the muddy ground.

Meta Ridley, having taken care of all the Smashers and other characters, screeched loudly victoriously as he then soared towards to and grabbed Yoshi, and then he chucked the green wounded Yoshisaurus into the air, flying towards him and smacking him across the face with his large, metallic tail. Yoshi went soaring towards the ground as he went through several hard boulders, falling flat on the hardened mud. Meta Ridley's bright orange eyes gleamed, and the purple-colored, metallic dragon-pterodactyl screeched, charging up a white, pure beam. He then pointed at the unconscious body of Yoshi and fired a powerful beam, which disintegrated anything in its path. Meta Ridley grinned evilly with satisfaction as he stopped firing his powerful beam after fifteen seconds, noticing that Yoshi was been completely reduced to nothing but ashes by the blast.

As Meta Ridley, several yellow beams appeared out of the dark, stormy clouds from within. Meta Ridley turned around, and noticed that a loud, piercing screech can be heard. It was then that the bright yellow light extended through the stormy clouds, and out from the heavens came a green-colored, mystical dragon Pokemon, who's yellow eyes were the only visual things within its pitch black eyes. The mystical dragon Pokemon floated in the air, not having any wings upon it. Nearby, Bowser and Charizard climbed out of the rubble, and the two reptilian Smashers both gasped as they knew what the creature was.

"How... how can it be...?" Charizard asked in disbelief, shaking his head as his mouth was open.

Bowser's right eye twitched with shock. "It's...it's...Rayquaza!" He muttered in disbelief, his jaw dropping at the sight of the mystical dragon Pokemon.

Identified fully by Bowser, Rayquaza roared loudly, and glanced towards Meta Ridley, who snarled back as his orange wings flapped. Rayquaza then looked down, to see what appeared to be ashes of a living organism's body. Rayquaza observed the ashes closer, and his eyes opened wide, shocked to see that the living organism was in some ways related to him. Rayquaza's eyes were then started to fill up with crystal clear tears, as the disintegrated body, which was formerly Yoshi, was in fact, his long lost son.

Filled with tears and sadness, and after a few moments filled with bitterness and rage upon learning the culprit, Rayquaza turned around to face Meta Ridley. He roared loudly and fired off a Flamethrower attack, which bright red-and-yellow flames burned right through the metallic dragon-pterodactyl. Meta Ridley screeched in pain as he came down towards the ground with a big thud, the flames still spreading. Rayquaza growled, and he did not hesitate at all as he flew towards the burning Meta Ridley and started to slam his body into him, causing the metallic body to be damaged even further. Bowser, Charizard, and any other survivor who managed to make it out of the rubble watched in disbelief as Rayquaza took on Meta Ridley.

Rayquaza roared as he flew towards Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley dodged out of the way and slashed at Rayquaza's right side, damaging it as Rayquaza turned around. His eyes flaring, Rayquaza started to fire several electrical bolts of yellow lightning, each of them zapping Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley screamed in pain, and then soared towards Rayquaza, performing an uppercut with his wings. Meta Ridley snapped at Rayquaza's neck, his teeth sinking in as Rayquaza screeched in pain and tried to pry him off. Meta Ridley let go, but he whacked Rayquaza in the face with his large metallic tail, leaving a mark on the green dragon Pokemon's face as Rayquaza tackled right into Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley, however, started to slash right at Rayquaza's face several times, finishing off with a powerful gust of wings provided by his orange wings. Rayquaza stood against the winds, but Meta Ridley then charged into him with a full on tackle, followed by a powerful whack from his metallic tail again. Rayquaza, however, managed to get back as he then pinned Meta Ridley with his own tail, causing the metallic dragon-pterodactyl to be knocked back into the ground, followed by a blast of Thunderbolt.

Rayquaza growled with rage as he approached the mortally wounded Meta Ridley, who could barely move. Avenging his destroyed son Yoshi, Rayquaza let out a final screech as he then charged up, and fired his Hyper Beam onto Meta Ridley, who let out a wailing screech of defeat as he was obliterated by the all-powerful beam of energy within a matter of minutes. All of the surviving inhabiters of the island all watched in dismay and disbelief as Rayquaza permanently took out Meta Ridley, ridding the metallic, ferocious dragon-pterodactyl for good.

As the thunder booming, the lightning flashing, and the rain started to fade towards the northwestern direction, Rayquaza was silent. He turned around to face the entire island, tears coming down from his eyes again. It was then that Rayquaza looked up, to see that the dark, stormy clouds were giving way for the clear blue sky, and it was then that the bright, yellow beams started to shine on the wrecked Yoshi island once more. Thinking, Rayquaza emitted a loud screech, a yellow vibration following that soon restored the island to its former, tropical beauty. All of the inhabiters, including Bowser and Charizard, cheered loudly as they hugged each other and stood nearby, all of them turning back to face Rayquaza, who flew back to the spot where the ashes of Yoshi's body were, which were now fully restored back into Yoshi himself.

Yoshi woke up, and he rubbed his eyes, shaking his head and feeling a bit woozy from the confrontation with Meta Ridley. He then glanced up, to see Rayquaza, who was very happily looking right down at him. Not speaking for a few minutes, Yoshi gasped, and he smiled widely, hugging Rayquaza as he realized that he was his father. Rayquaza, overwhelmed with happiness, allowed Yoshi on his back, and he screeched happily, flying right back into the sky. Yoshi waved to all of the island creatures and characters, including Bowser and Charizard, who were so overwhelmed that they joined Yoshi and Rayquaza in the sky, with Charizard holding Bowser by the shell. Upon recovering, all of the Smashers and the other close friends - Toad, Donkey Kong, Wario, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Chompy the Chain Chomp, Ness, Popo, the now calmed Towtows, Captain Falcon, Falco, Gardevoir, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Governor Doctor Hoshi - all watched with glee as they noticed Yoshi and Rayquaza flying in the sky, with Bowser and Charizard close nearby. Yoshi was very happy to see that the evil of Meta Ridley was vanquished for good, and that he was not only brought back to life to see his beautiful home and all of his dear friends again, but he finally got a chance to meet with the father he longed to meet. And Rayquaza, who was the ancient protector of the entire Yoshi Island, was just as immersed with joy to be reunited with his then unknown son Yoshi once more.

* * *

**THE END... Or Is It?**


	101. The Newcomers of Yoshi Island

Yoshizilla: Heh. Heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!! _**HA!!**_ You all _REALLY_ thought that I was over and done with this fanfic, huh? Well, you're dead wrong, I'm afraid. Thankfully, I have had several more thoughts on adding quite a bit more of Yoshi goodness into this wonderful story without ending it...and plus, I actually have a _true_ final chapter that will blow the one hundredth chapter out of the water. But alas, you will all see for that yourselves, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the twenty extra chapters of _Yoshi_!

--

**The Newcomers of Yoshi Island**

It was a bright, warm, and sunny afternoon on the sunny southern beaches of the tropical, sun-drenched Yoshi Island. Governor Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi was standing right on the balcony of the tall, one hundred and eighteen foot white-colored lighthouse, with his old colleague and the island's top medical assistant, Dr. Mario, right next to him. Yoshi was on the wooden pier seventeen feet into the bluish salty ocean, with his good old friends Bowser, Charizard, and Toad right next to him. Donkey Kong and Wario were on the right side of Bowser, while Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, and Mr. Game-and-Watch were on the left side of Charizard. A few feet further were Captain Falcon, Gardevoir, and Falco Lombardi, who were all prepared to do an interview. Ness and Popo were waiting right on the wet shoreline, their shoes off. Practically everyone on the southern, tropical sun-drenched paradise of Yoshi Island were on the southernmost beach, for they were all waiting for a cruise ship. All twenty four hundred inhabitants very well knew that they were getting new visitors to their humble tropical home, and the Smashers were very well eager to meet them.

"Man, I can't wait to see who is going to come see us!" Yoshi stated to Bowser and Charizard with glee, "I have never meet any outsiders before, so this might be the first time."

Bowser grinned, patting Yoshi's shoulder. "Oh Yoshi, it's always a grand thing to meet someone who is not native of this island. Perhaps we'll be able to convince him, her, or them into staying here and living with us."

"That depends," Charizard added, rubbing his chin, "But we'll have to build them a house for them to live in, as well as apply them supplies for them to do well on their own."

"And we'll also have to teach them basic things around the island, like how to get fruit, how to avoid the wild creatures, how to fish, how to plant trees..." Donkey Kong butted in, counting his fingers as he added more stuff.

Meta Knight stepped forward to Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi. "And we will also have to keep an watchful eye on them. We do not know whether they are truthfully good or sinisterly bad." The small, mysterious puffball warrior stated cleverly. Ivysaur simply nodded in agreement with Meta Knight.

Just as Mr. Game-and-Watch was about to make a remark about the old days, the Smashers all turned around, facing the ocean to hear a shout, which caught everyone else's attention.

"Look! Someone's coming!" Shouted a random, young female green-shelled Koopa as she pointed towards the southern direction, seeing a male human figure jumping from the door of the far off cruise ship making contact onto the long, wooden pier.

"It's a-me, Mario!" Greeted the world famous, red-capped Italian plumber as he exited the pink-colored cruise ship nearby and jumped towards all the characters on the pier, doing his trademark victory pose.

"Welcome, welcome all to the beautiful and peaceful tropical paradise of Yoshi Island!" Greeted joyfully Captain Falcon as he went to shake Mario's hand. "I am Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, the champion racer on this island and also the local newsperson." He grinned boldly. "So good to have such a renowned figure such as yourself here on our peaceful island."

Mario grinned, as he shook 's hand. "Thank-a you, thank you very-a much-a!" He coughed, muttering, "Stupid-a Italian accent-a..." He then approached Yoshi, who was smiling as he shook Mario's hand. "Hello! So-a nice to meet a native of this wonderful island!"

"Welcome, Mr. Mario! I'm Yoshi, and all of these guys-" Yoshi then turned around and pointed at Bowser, Charizard, Wario, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Toad, Popo, Ness, Captain Falcon, Falco, Gardevoir, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Dr. Hoshi, "-are all my good friends!"

As if on cue, the mentioned friends said hello to Mario, except for Mewtwo, Lucario, and Wario. Both Mewtwo and Lucario only nodded in a respectful manner, while Wario was too busy picking out something in his right ear.

Mario greeted to all of them, and he then snapped his fingers. "Oh, right! That reminds me..." He turned around, and called for his family. "Honey! Son! The natives all like to see you!"

It was then that Pikachu, Mario's trustworthy and friendly pet rodent, hopped onto Mario's shoulder, chirping happily as he greeted Yoshi. Yoshi smiled, patting on Pikachu's head as a pink-clad, blonde human princess came out of the pink cruise boat, followed closely by a timid boy wearing a yellow, red-stripped shirt, who trembled at the sight of all the island's inhabitants.

"Peach, this is Yoshi, and all the others are his friends," Mario explained to Peach as he then glanced at Yoshi and the others. "Yoshi and company, this is my lovely wife, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Peach giggled as she waved, while the young blonde boy tugged tightly on her pink dress. Mario noticed this, and he heartily chuckled, as did Pikachu, who giggled.

"It's all right, Lucas, they're not going to hurt you, son," Mario calmly stated as he pushed Lucas in front of Yoshi and the others. "Everyone, this is my good young boy, Lucas! He's trying to learn how to use PSI attacks, so it would-a help if someone with knowledge of Psychic abilities could help him."

Mewtwo then teleported in front of Mario, facing the red-capped Italian plumber. "Psychic abilities, huh?" He grinned, chuckling. "Well, I'll be happy to offer him some of my service. I am the guru of Psychics on this lone island, after all."

Mario let out a sigh of relief as he shook Mewtwo's right hand. "Thank you so very much-a, sir. And your name is...?"

"...Mewtwo." Mewtwo simply stated, closing his eyes as he remembered the harsh, cold moments of when he was born. Slightly disturbed, Mario and Lucas backed away, moving towards Yoshi.

"Well, you and your family are going to need a place to stay, so why don't you stay at my place?" Yoshi offered, smiling.

Mario gasped. "You... you would-a really do that for outsiders like us...?" He asked in disbelief, causing Peach, Lucas, and Pikachu to gasp in unison.

Yoshi nodded, closing his eyes and laughing joyfully as he folded his arms and stated with glee, "My home is your home, my newfound friends! Come, as we shall retire to my lovely house!" And with that said, Yoshi lead the way back to the Smash Village as Mario, Peach, Lucas, and Pikachu followed, as did Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, a non-caring Wario, Toad, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Popo, Ness, Captain Falcon, Falco, Gardevoir, and everyone else situated on the bright, warm beach. Dr. Hoshi and Dr. Mario remained in the lighthouse to discuss with each other about outsiders coming to their private island, while Mewtwo and Lucario both stayed up in the high beach cliffs to meditate, the waves making a cool sensation to their senses.


	102. The Playful Beach Squirtle

**The Playful Beach Squirtle**

The next bright morning on the tropical, sleeping Yoshi Island, Yoshi was sleeping peacefully in his green-colored bed, with Princess Peach, Lucas, Pikachu, and Mario all cuddled next to him. The green Yoshisaurus then stretched his arms and let out a yawn, smacking his lips as he turned around to see the sun's rays shining through the window.

"Rise and shine, everyone!" Yoshi chimed happily as he had his eyes blink several times to have his face all fresh and ready.

Mario yawned loudly as he stretched his arms, turning to face his family, who all woke up at the same time. The red-capped Italian then turned around to glance at Yoshi, who smiled at him. He smiled back, getting onto his feet and getting his regular blue overalls and red shirt, heading off to the bathroom to change out of his red-and-blue pajamas. Peach got up, holding Lucas in her arms, while Pikachu started to scratch his right ear.

Brimming with energy, Yoshi ran down the stairs, followed closely by Pikachu, who shouted out to Yoshi to wait up. As Peach waited for Mario by the bathroom door, Lucas grabbed his regular clothes and took off his pajamas under the bed covers, popping back out in his regular clothes, and approached Peach, tapping on her back.

"Mom, what are we going to do today?" Lucas asked curiously as he rubbed his right shoulder.

Peach smiled. "Oh, we're just probably going to go to the beach and just relax on our first day here after the cruise, sweetcums," She cooed as she hugged Lucas, and then headed into the bathroom with her pink-clad dress after Mario exited in his regular outfit.

Lucas paused for a moment, but he then heard Mario calling for him, and reluctant, Lucas ran downstairs after his father, happy and at the same time confused and scared about heading to the beach.

Later, a half-hour after eating breakfast at Yoshi's house provided by Charizard and Bowser, Yoshi and the Mario family all headed down to the Bacon Beach, which was southeast from the Smash Village. Yoshi and Mario were both relaxing on the beach chairs, while Peach watched happily as Lucas and Pikachu played with each other in the quite large sandcastle they built, based on their old home, Princess Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was then that a brown-colored shell zipped past nearby, and it caught everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Peach asked Yoshi as she pointed at the brown shell, which kept moving around.

Yoshi opened his eyes, glanced at Peach, and then faced the front, to se the brown shell coming towards him. Gulping, Yoshi jumped to the left, falling flat on the yellow sand as the brown shell collided into the beach chair, toppling it. Mario, caught by surprise, jumped out of his beach chair and seized the brown shell, holding it with a tight grip. It was then that a tiny, light-blue colored turtle popped out, and it smiled, facing Mario with its red eyes.

"Squirtle squirt!" It chimed with glee as it let loose a water attack in Mario's face, wetting him as it struggled free and whirled towards Yoshi in its shell, popping out and giving Yoshi a blast in the face with water as well. Peach giggled, while both Mario and Yoshi groaned as they gave each other odd glances, their faces both soaked with cold water.

The playful Squirtle then made its way towards the sand castle. Lucas screamed and hid behind Pikachu, who was entertained by the Squirtle's antics. Chirping happily to it, Pikachu ran over towards Squirtle and started chasing the turtle while it zoomed around in its protective shell. Lucas then stood in front of the sand castle's entrance, making sure to block it from being accidentally broken down. Unfortunately for him, Squirtle popped out of its shell right behind the castle and used a Water Gun attack, the water going right through the sand and causing the sand castle to fall back into regular sand. Lucas was aghast as Squirtle laughed, appearing behind Lucas and giving him a soak to the face, which all made Peach, Pikachu, Mario, and Yoshi laugh heartily. Lucas, however, was sad and angry at the same time, tears coming down from his eyes as he bursted into crying, while rage silently filled up his mind as the Squirtle zoomed around him in its shell.


	103. WarioWare

**WarioWare**

_"It's a time for __**WARIOWARE!!**__"_

The rather quaint audience, with Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, ROB, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Toad, Ness, Popo, Mario, Peach, and Pikachu among them, were starting to applaud as Wario came onto the stage, wearing his WarioWare bike outfit.

"Welcome, welcome to WarioWare! I'm-a Wario, and this-a is my personal game show!" Wario introduced, doing weird poses.

The audience cheered, awaiting for what mini-game Wario would think up of.

Wario grinned, and he rubbed his chin, pondering. "Here, we have only two contestants today... Yoshi and Lucas!" He then pointed at Yoshi and Lucas, who both faced each other. Yoshi was calm and normal while Lucas looked like he has accidentally wet himself. "And the first mini-game of the day they will play is... crying!" Wario stated, pointing his right index finger up at the ceiling.

Yoshi shook his head in bewilderment, glancing at Wario with a strange look. "What!? Crying!? How can I-"

"Hey, blonde boy, your mom is so fat, she makes Donkey Kong look like a stick figure!" Wario teased, grinning sinisterly as Peach gasped, causing Mario to fume.

Lucas shook in his spot. "My... my mom is not... fat... sniffle..." He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, crying loudly. Yoshi and the entire audience sweatdropped as Wario laughed heartily.

"Lucas wins the first mini-game!" Wario blurted out, picking his nose with his left finger, "And now... the second and final challenge, err, mini-game! Head-butting!"

Yoshi then smiled, looking up at Wario as he shrugged. "That doesn't sound too bad-" BAM!! Yoshi got smacked in the head by Lucas's large head, which knocked him out cold instantly. Yoshi got back up and looked down in shock on how Lucas managed to knock himself unconscious.

"Wa ha ha! Lucas knocked himself out, and as a result, Yoshi wins!" Wario stated as he grabbed a golden-colored crown out of nowhere and placed it on Yoshi's head. "The winner of today's WarioWare is... Yoshi!"

Yoshi smiled as he bowed to the audience, who cheered while Mario, Peach, and Pikachu were in shock. "Thank you, thank you all."


	104. Yoshi Teaches Kite Flying

**Yoshi Teaches Kite Flying**

Today on the tropical, peaceful southernmost Yoshi Island, Yoshi was outside of his house, waiting for Lucas and Pikachu to wake up. The green Yoshisaurus was smiling widely as the sun came up, shining down on the cement pavement of the Smash Village. As a rooster was heard screeching loudly, Yoshi started to count to himself as Lucas and Pikachu exited the house, with lucas still in his pajamas.

"Yoshi, was it really necessary to have me come out so early?" Lucas yawned loudly as he rubbed his right eye, approaching Yoshi, "I mean, I can understand the note, but at seven in the morning?"

"Pika..." Pikachu chirped in agreement, scratching his right ear with his small foot.

Yoshi continued smiling. "Oh, it's nothing, really... except for...THIS!!" He then revealed a green-and-yellow striped kite, with a red string hanging at the end. Lucas and Pikachu both gasped as Mario and Peach glanced from the window inside the house.

"Hey-a... I remembered when we used to go kite flying together when we were younger, Peach," Mario stated to Peach as he glanced towards Yoshi's vibrant kite, biting on his freshly baked bagel he got out from the toaster.

Peach nodded, smiling. "Yeah. It would be great if Lucas could learn how to fly a kite." She then sipped more of her tea.

Lucas closed his mouth, and he folded his arms, not too certain of the kite. "So what does it do, Yoshi?"

Yoshi laughed heartily, and he patted Lucas on the right shoulder. "Oh, my dear boy Lucas, it's so simple, even a newborn Octorok knows how to fly a kite!" He looked at the sky, and then, with a confident grin, stated, "Just watch and see." He tossed the kite into the air, and started to roll the line of string away from him.

Lucas gulped, and he glanced at Pikachu, who chirped happily to him. After taking some thought into it, Lucas turned around, to see Yoshi letting the kite go up into the clear blue sky as he moved the line away from his grasp within his hand, watching it being gently pushed by the cool wind. Lucas was then handed the grapple of the kite by Yoshi, who wanted the young, cowardly boy to try it out for himself.

"Here, Lucas, you can have this kite," Yoshi stated as he got out a red-and-orange kite for Pikachu, and then pulled out a blue-and-lightblue kite for himself, "How about we go flying our kites together, you and me?"

Lucas trembled. "B-but how do I control my kite?" He asked, shaking as he started to nervously sweat.

Yoshi only continued smiling, and he patted Lucas on the right shoulder again, stating calmly, "It's as simple as it can be, Lucas! Just let go of any bad feelings, and let the wind's gentle breeze sooth you..."

Lucas closed his eyes, and as he felt the gentle breeze go against his body, he opened his eyes and looked up, to see the kite gracefully flying in the air. He gasped, and he started laughing with glee, hugging Yoshi tightly. Pikachu jumped up and down in joy, while Yoshi continued smiling. Both Mario and Peach smiled with happiness to see their frightened son getting the hang of flying kites. Bowser and Charizard joined the married couple, smiling as they noticed Yoshi having shown Lucas another fun thing to do.

Lucas let go of Yoshi, and he replied, "Boy, I'm feeling good! How about we fly our kites around the island?"

Yoshi nodded back, smiling. "You bet, Lucas! Let's go!" He and Pikachu sent their kites way up, and they headed towards the northwestern direction, with Lucas right behind them as the three young characters laughed and chirped with glee.

Meta Knight was watching Yoshi, Lucas, and Pikachu run with their kites in tow right outside of his house, while Ivysaur and ROB were making a new invention. His eyes turned a bright blue color. "Hmm... Yoshi is really teaching Lucas everything... so good of him." He then wrapped his purple cape over himself and vanished, reappearing in his house to aid Ivysaur and ROB.


	105. Midnight Refrigerator Raiders

**Midnight Refrigerator Raiders**

It was thirty minutes past midnight on the tropical and peaceful Yoshi Island, where most of the inhabitants were soundly asleep. Bowser and Charizard were both sleeping on the couch in the living room of their house within the Smash Village, while Yoshi was sleeping in his green-colored bed, with Princess Peach Toadstool, Lucas, Pikachu, and Mario all cuddled side by side with him. It was absolutely quite among the island, and only the gentle breezes of the wind and the waves of the ocean provided sound of the night. That was the case, until...

"Urgh..." Peach muffled as she started to smack her lips, quietly muttering to herself, "Oh boy, that looks good... Can I have some...?" She was then awoken by the growling of her stomach. Blushing a tad bit of embarrassment, Peach giggled as he held her stomach with both of her hands. "Boy, I guess all this dreaming is sure making me hungry," She stated as she climbed over Lucas, Pikachu, and Mario, getting onto the wooden floor as she placed on her slippers and snuck out of the bedroom, looking in the pitch black hallway to see if Bowser or Charizard were still awake. She let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. They're still asleep. Maybe I'll grab some grub, and head back to bed."

Just as he was about to tiptoe out of the room, she immediately stopped when she heard a foot step, turning behind her to see Lucas, who was holding his pillow close to his body. "Lucas! Just what are you doing at this hour, young man!?"

Lucas frowned, and he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was hungry, so I wanted to get something to eat, but.." He gulped, cowering as he covered his head above his hands, "I don't wanna get in trouble with you, mom..."

Peach frowned, but she heard Lucas's stomach growling. Smiling, Peach bent down and tapped Lucas on the right shoulder, stating, "Don't worry, Lucas. You can come with me downstairs."

Lucas looked up, and he gasped, smiling. "Really, mom!? Thanks!" And thus, he dashed down the stairs, while Peach quietly followed, ushering for Lucas not to run so he wouldn't make any noises to wake up the others. The two blonde humans made their way for the kitchen, and they opened up the refrigerator, to see tons of food of all kinds inside. Their stomachs growling, Peach and Lucas started grabbing all the food they could reach and started devouring them down their throats, licking their lips with delight as they continued eating right in front of the refrigerator while the door was left open, allowing some of the cool air to come out and cool down the house a bit.

Several soundless minutes later, Yoshi yawned loudly in his green-colored bed as stretched his arms and then rubbed his left eye with his left hand, mumbling to himself. "Urgh... what a strange dream... it is as if Princess Peach and Lucas got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator..." Yoshi then glanced to his left, and much to his shock, noticed that Peach and Lucas were missing from the bed! Gasping, Yoshi moved over the sleeping Mario and Pikachu, and he got onto the wooden floor, heading out of the room slowly and cautiously as he did not make any noises to hear what was happening in the kitchen. As Yoshi's senses were alerted, Yoshi quietly dashed down the stairs, turning to the right and heading into the kitchen, to find that his bizarre dream was indeed true...

Peach and Lucas were both eating up food right from the refrigerator, their stomachs a bit fatter from all the food they have devoured. Yoshi screamed loudly, getting the two blonde humans' attention, and he then fainted, his right leg twitching. Gulping and dropping the food, Peach and Lucas stuffed themselves into the refrigerator and the pink-clad princess shut the door, while Bowser and Charizard rushed in, looking around to see what was the problem.

"What!? Is there a thief!?" Bowser asked loudly as he headed towards the wooden table and noticed that there were crumbs all over it and the wooden chairs.

As Charizard was about to follow Bowser, he glanced to the refrigerator. He could hear muffles coming from inside. Getting a hint, Charizard slowly approached the blue-colored food box and opened it, to gasp in surprise as they saw Peach and Lucas cramped within the tight food space. Bowser turned around, and his jaw dropped, as Yoshi woke up, piked his head up, and noticed Peach and Lucas again, screaming loudly in horror before fainting again.

Peach moaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Oh, I just knew this was going to happen..." She muttered sadly to herself as Lucas started crying in shame, embarrassment, and pain.

It was only when Mario and Pikachu came down to the kitchen from hearing the loud shriek that they both noticed Peach and Lucas. Horrified, Mario and Pikachu fainted, landing right next to Yoshi, who woke up again and noticed Charizard and Bowser trying to get Peach and Lucas out. Yoshi was going to scream again, but Charizard tossed one of Peach's turnips at him, knocking the green Yoshisaurus out unconscious.


	106. A Pleasure Nature Walk

**A Pleasure Nature Walk**

Yoshi and Lucas were both running alongside each other in the green, peaceful plains of the Tulip Meadows. They were under the supervision of Dr. Mario, who was counting how many people on the tropical Yoshi Island were getting their daily dose of exercise. The white-coated doctor quietly followed the two young boys as they headed towards the Bacon Beach, running on the white sand and leaving their footprints behind.

As Dr. Mario stationed himself next to a tropical palm tree, he watched as Yoshi and Lucas went towards the wide blue sea, being splashed by the waves. Grinning, the doctor wrote in his personal notepad as Yoshi and Lucas ran into the sea further, only to be joyfully splashed back by the powerful ocean waves. As Yoshi and Lucas got back on shore on their backs, soaking wet, Yoshi and Lucas headed towards the western path and headed up the sandy hill, stopping several feet high and turning around to the left, situating themselves on a grayish rock.

Dr. Mario was not too far behind, and he stopped halfway on the hill as he observed Yoshi and Lucas looking out into the wide, seemingly endless ocean.

"Wow... it's beautiful, Yoshi..." Lucas admired as his eyes were gleaming brightly, "I have never seen such a prettier sight..."

Yoshi grinned, glancing at Lucas. "See? What did I tell you, Lucas? I told you Yoshi island has had its fair share of beauty in nature and culture. Now enough chatter, let's just stare into the ocean." He turned his head around to face the northwestern direction with Lucas, into the blue-green colored ocean.

Dr. Mario could only shake his head with joy as he climbed up the rest of the way, and joined Yoshi and Lucas on the grayish rock, staring into the ocean with no worries.


	107. The YoYo

**The Yo-Yo**

Yoshi was sitting out on the deck of his lovely house. He was playing around with a yellow-colored yo-yo he has acquired from Ness, who was giving out most of his yo-yos to everyone around the island for free. As Yoshi stretched it, Lucas came, and he asked about the yo-yo. Smiling, Yoshi got up and showed Lucas how to use the yo-yo. Yoshi pulled the string back, and the yo-yo started to spin around, catching Lucas's attention as he clapped his hands with glee.

Grinning, Yoshi aimed the yo-yo upward and started to spin it around and around, with Lucas's eyes following the toy. As Yoshi flung the yo-yo back, Lucas gasped, jumping in shock as Yoshi curled the yo-yo back into its regular position. Excited, Lucas asked if he could get his own yo-yo and try it. Yoshi nodded, and he ran off, returning a few seconds later with a red-and-orange stripped yo-yo for Lucas.

Smiling and laughing gleefully as he swung the yo-yo, Lucas followed Yoshi to the center of the Smash Village, to play around with his new yo-yo.


	108. Yoshi's Case of Boredom

**Yoshi's Case of Boredom**

Yoshi was sitting in his wooden chair, looking at the ceiling. It was then that Mario and Charizard entered, both of them wearing golf outfits.

"Hey Yoshi, we're heading out to the Tulip Meadows for a round of golf," Charizard stated as he adjusted his white-colored golf cap, "We'll see you back in a bit."

Yoshi waved goodbye as he continued to look up at the ceiling, oblivious to Mario and Charizard. As the green Yoshisaurus continued to ponder, Lucas creeped through the wooden door, walking towards Yoshi as he appeared to be nervous.

"Yoshi..." Lucas asked, rubbing his right arm as he gulped, "Do you know... how to untie shoes?"

Yoshi turned around to face Lucas, and he smiled. "Of course I do, my dear boy!" Jumping out of his chair, Yoshi walked towards Lucas and bent down, untieing the blonde boy's shoes. He then looked up at Lucas and smiled. "There you go, Lucas!" He then sat back in his wooden chair, sighing as he looked up at the ceiling.

Lucas was happy as he took off his shoes, but he glanced at Yoshi and had a wierd expression on his face. Curious, he walked towards Yoshi and jumped onto his lap, looking up at him. "Yoshi, what's wrong?"

"I'm simply just bored, Lucas. Just let me be, I'll be perfectly fine," Yoshi simply stated without a care in the world as he closed his eyes and started to snore quietly, while Lucas shrugged and jumped off, turning on the small television set and playing _Super Mario World_ on Yoshi's Super Nintendo Entertainment System.


	109. Yoshi's Simple Gardening

**Yoshi's Simple Gardening**

Yoshi was outside of his house, picking up the plentiful daisies that populated his garden. The green Yoshisaurus was humming to himself merrily, but Lucas came out to see if he could help. Feeling that help may make things go by faster, Yoshi nodded in agreement. Smiling, Lucas bent down and started to pull out the weeds, having a bit difficulty at first, but managing to do it.

As Yoshi placed all of the picked, yellow-colored daisies into a wooden basket, he turned around, to see that his tomato plants were in need of water. Going in to get the pail, Yoshi came back, with a pail full of delicious, cold water. Gently spraying the water onto the tomato plants, Yoshi smiled as the red-colored vegetables were soaked, shining brightly a few seconds later. Lucas was pilling all of the uprooted weeds into a spot in the western corner of the house, heading back to pull out more weeds.

As Yoshi placed away the pail of water, he grabbed a garden fork and started to loosen the firm soil below, making it more firm to have more plants grow. As Lucas placed more uprooted weeds into the pile, he turned to Yoshi and gave him a thumbs up sign,. who smiled back and allowed the blonde human boy to go back in while he continued to loosen the soil with the garden fork.


	110. Princess Peach's Bad Sneeze

**Princess Peach's Bad Sneeze**

Yoshi and Lucas both noticed something odd today on this cloudy morning on Yoshi Island. Lucas's mother, Princess Peach Toadstool, was not feeling right at all, and the two young boys kept hearing sneezes coming from Yoshi's bedroom upstairs. Worried, Yoshi and Lucas headed up and entered into the bedroom, to find Peach laying in bed with boxes of tissues all over her, and the two young boys glanced to the right to see Mario and Pikachu standing across, not wanting to catch the cold.

"What's wrong with mom, dad?" Lucas asked as he approached Mario, curious as he heard Peach sneeze loudly.

Mario frowned, rubbing the back of his head as he took off his iconic red cap. "Well, son, your mother is sick, and she has to stay in bed all day so she can feel better," He explained, putting his cap back on as Pikachu chirped the same thing to Lucas.

Yoshi placed his hands on his hips. "I just don't understand how you could get so sick in so little time, princess-" Before he could finish, Peach sneezed loudly enough to bring the whole house down, knocking herself, Yoshi, Lucas, Mario, Pikachu, Bowser, and Charizard all unconscious. The other residents of the Smash Village exited their houses and ran over to the wrecked remains of Yoshi's house, all shocked after hearing the loud sneeze.


	111. The Return of The Apples

**The Return of The Apples**

Today on a crisp, beautiful morning on Yoshi Island, Lucas was sitting by the table, a plate of red, fresh apples in front of him. Mario and Peach were right over him, wanting their cowardly son to eat fresh fruits.

"But mom! Do I have to eat these!?" Lucas protested, frowning.

Peach nodded. "Yes, Lucas. You have to eat all five of the apples."

"And you're not allowed to go anywhere until you do eat them, son." Mario added as he patted Lucas on his right shoulder, "It's best for you, son." And with that said, they headed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Lucas sighed as he picked up one of the red apples and looked at it. His lips trembled. "Do I really have to... eat it...?" He said to himself, gulping as he started to sweat nervously. However, he dropped the apple right on the plate as he shifted his eyes to the right, frightened as he trembled in his seat, to see...

...Yoshi rising from the ground, smiling as his hands were behind his back.

"Yoshi!" Lucas exclaimed, glaring at Yoshi, "Don't do that! You scared me!"

Yoshi laughed heartily, patting Lucas on the head. "Oh, I am sorry, Lucas! It's just that... well..." He rubbed his right arm, "It seems that you don't want to try the apples..."

Lucas nodded, though he was curious on how Yoshi knew, and so he asked. "But how did you know about this, Yoshi?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Well, we all got to try new things in our life at some point, right? I mean, it's not like you can go forever hating something you didn't even try..." He grabbed one of the apples and munched on it, smacking his lips as Lucas shouted back in protest. Yoshi opened his eyes and got close to Lucas's face, stating, "If you want to overcome this problem, simply grab an apple and eat it. It's that simple. Besides, apples are tasty and good for your health." With that said, the green Yoshisaurus left the kitchen, and headed to the living room.

Lucas folded his arms, pouting as he eyed the plate of apples. Wondering what to do, and remembering what Yoshi has recently told him, Lucas grabbed one of the apples and took a bite into it, giving a few seconds for the taste to swell in his mouth.

"Mmm... mmm! Yoshi was right! Apples are good!" Lucas stated with glee as he picked up another apple and munched down on it happily, while Yoshi watched from the hallway, smiling as he folded his arms.


	112. Plumbing the Pipes

**Plumbing the Pipes**

Yoshi was cleaning out the pipes in the basement. He was doing quite a good job as he wasn't distracted by the noise coming from upstairs in the loiving room. As he tweaked the nuts in the pipe with the grayish-colored wrench in his hands, Yoshi stopped and let out a sigh, turning around and heading towards other pipes.

As Yoshi was about to come face to face with another pipe, he tripped over a pipe on the hard, cold cement ground, the wrench flying into the air and landing on Yoshi's head with a thud. Yoshi got up and rubbed his head with his right hand as he shook and got back up to his feet, grabbing the wrench and started to tweak the pipe. A few seconds later, Yoshi wiped his forehead with a napkin he had in his small, red pad, and he then turned to the right and headed towards the east to tweak on the remaining pipes.

As he started whistling to himself while tuning the pipes, Yoshi started to tap his right foot to the beat, easily tuning up the pipe. After thirty seconds, Yoshi stopped and placed the wrench he held into his small, red pad, placing his now dirty hands on his hips, smiling as he glanced to the left and right, in all four directions to see the tweaked pipes working fine. Having done a good job, Yoshi headed back upstairs to wash up.


	113. Playing Ping Pong

**Playing Ping Pong**

Yoshi was in the living room of his small, humble home, practicing some ping pong on a wooden tennis table with himself, the small, white-colored pong ball smacking against the folded side of the table and then being smacked by Yoshi on the other side. The green Yoshisaurus was all by himself as Bowser, Charizard, Mario, Princess Peach, and Pikachu left to head off to the jungles in the northwestern direction of the tropical Yoshi Island. As Yoshi continued practicing, Lucas came downstairs from the bedroom, heading into the living room to see Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi, what are you doing?" Lucas asked, eyeing the yellow-colored paddle Yoshi was holding in his left hand.

Yoshi glanced to the left to spot Lucas. "Oh, I'm just playing some good ol' ping pong with myself, my dear boy." He replied, grinning as he grabbed the white pong ball.

"Do you think I can try?" Lucas asked, his hands behind his back.

"Sure!" Yoshi agreed friendly as he handed Lucas his paddle and moved to the left, watching from the side.

Lucas held the pong ball, and he smacked it with the paddle, watching it hit the folded side. Lucas moved towards the right and smacked the ball, gasping as the ball bounced high off the folded side and towards the right. Lucas ran over to the right and smacked the ball to the left, but it hit towards the right again. Lucas then gently smacked the ball, watching it bounce soft against the folded side and Lucas then prepared a charged shot, smacking the ball hard as it bounced against the folded side and went straight into the sky. Lucas moved a bit back, and he then smacked the ball gentle, watching it bounce against the side and then, after two low bounces, stopping. Yoshi smiled as he managed to watch the whole thing, noticing the movements in Lucas's body.

"Well, Lucas, you sure know how to play ping pong!" Yoshi admitted, walking right next to Lucas.

Lucas smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he placed the yellow-colored paddle down. "Aw shucks, Yoshi, it was... nothing." He giggled, placing his hands behind his head.

Yoshi patted Lucas on the back, smiling. "Well, Lucas, you seem to have lots of potential!" He then placed his right arm around Lucas's body, and started moving towards the kitchen. "Come on, let's go eat."

Lucas gasped, smiling. "Oh boy!" He said as he went with Yoshi to get a snack in the kitchen after a vigorous play of ping pong, leaving the wooden tennis table behind.


	114. The Track Run

**The Track Run**

Yoshi is standing on a red-colored cement pathway, of which is part of an oval course, Lucas is right next to him, while Mario, Pikachu, and Princess Peach watch from the right sidelines, with Bowser and Charizard are standing alongside the likes of Donkey Kong, Wario, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Toad, Ness, and Popo. Several hundred creatures inhabiting the tropical paradise of Yoshi Island are populating the two sidelines, anxious to see Yoshi and Lucas run. Lucas glanced at Yoshi smiling, who grinned and nodded back as Meta Knight waved his short, stubby hands in the air, and signalled to go. Seeing this, Yoshi and Lucas started running, right at the same time as the audience cheered loudly.

Yoshi kept his breath in as he ran at a nice, normal pace, while Lucas seemed to be struggling after fiteen feet., Yoshi called ou tot Lucas to catch up, and as he did, the green Yoshisaurus started to run a bit faster, hoping that Lucas would get influenced by this. Taking a hint, Lucas started to run a bit faster, though he moaned in pain as he started feeling chest pains while running. Peach gasped, while Mario comforted her, telling her that Lucas has to overcome the problem in order to be able to run fast like Yoshi. Understanding, Peach turned around to glance towards the western direction, being concerned for Lucas.

As they started to turn around the wide bend at the western portion of the track, Yoshi managed to gain more speed as he was twenty five feet ahead of Lucas, who started to breath rapidly as he tried to keep himself running. He felt the sweat coming down his face as he watched Yoshi go ahead faster by five extra feet, the young blonde boy's feet starting to already feel worn. Lucas stopped and panted, trying to grasp his breath while Yoshi managed to go around the bend and started running down all the way down the straight path.

As Yoshi continously ran, he was applauded and cheered upon by the hundreds of creatures that have watched him run fast like a bullet. Yoshi glanced at the cheering viewers to the right and smiled at them, while he turned around and started to go at a slower pace, telling Lucas not to give up. Hearing this, Lucas got the urge to continue, and he did, despite the breathing problems he suffered from running. Peach gasped as she clenched her hands together, while Mario wrapped his right arm around her, trying to comfort her. Pikachu, however, cheered Lucas on, as did the viewers on the left side as they watched Lucas trying his best. Smiling to see that Lucas was capable of continuing, Yoshi turned around, and waited for Lucas to pass him. After three minutes and fifteen seconds, Lucas bolted right past the green Yoshisaurus, and Yoshi waited for another twenty eight seconds as Lucas swiftly approached the wide bend at the eastern portion of the track. Bowser and Charizard both smiled as they were pleased witrh what Yoshi was trying to do, as were Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, and ROB, who were hoping to see improvement in Lucas. Ness, Popo, and Toad all got together in one positon standing on each other's shoulders, and clapped to the name of Lucas as they chanted him.

Feeling enlightened by the praise and encouragement he was receiving, Lucas continued running, not letting his breathing problems stop him. Yoshi grinned, and as Lucas started to run around the wide bend, Yoshi dashed off from the spoit he was at, going at seventy miles per hour. The green Yoshisaurus was not bothered by the sweat that poured down his face or body - after all the walking he did around the entire base of Yoshi isloand, he was practically used to getting fit, and thus, this has garnered him an extra boost of speed as he started to swiftly approached Lucas. Lucas gasped as he watched Yoshi dash ri8ght past him, and noticed how fast the reptilian Smasher was as he made it through the wide bend and started to thrust faster towards the starting line down the straight path. Lucas gulped and closed his eyes, praying that he wouldn't struggle as he pushed himself to go faster, which he did as his feet started to pick up speed, despite feeling pain from it. Lucas puffed all the way as he turned around the wide bend and headed down the straight path, where Yoshi, Mario, Peach, and Pikachu were all waiting for him on the straight path. Gasping with a wide smile, Lucas pushed harder to run, going faster than ever as he eventually made it to the starting line and hugged both Mario and Peach tightly, who mboth were filled with immense joy and hugged Lucas back as the audience members all cheered and got onto the track and ran to them, to congratulate Lucas for trying so hard. Yoshi and Pikachu smiled as Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, Toad, Ness, Popo, and Mr. Game-and-Watch appeared behind them, thanking the green happy-go-lucky Yoshisaurus for giving young Lucas a chance. Yoshi smiled, stating back that he originally intended the whole thing to help Lucas overcome this troubling problem. Grinning, they all turned around, to watch the creatures holding Lucas in the air, cheering his name loudly with joy as they all headed towards the southwestern direction, back to the humble Smash Village.


	115. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

Yoshi was under his bed covers, snoozing peacefully. He was quite comfortable under there. That was, until he was hit in thye nose by Princess Peach's shoulder..."

"Owww!"

Peach gasped, turning around to see Yoshi rubbing his nose in pain. She covered her mouth. "Oh my godness, Yoshi, are you all right?"

Yoshi mumbled angrily as he glanced at Peach. "Yeah, except I just got hit in the nose by a certain someone's elbow..." He snarled, glaring at Peach, who gulped and giggled nervously.

"Oh, Yoshi! It was just an accident!" Peach replied as she rubbed the back of her head, "We all make mistakes sometime in our lifes, right?"

Yoshi paused for a moment, folding his arms as he started to think deeply. "Hmm...mistakes, mistakes..." He rubbed his chin. He then closed his eyes as he started to remember the mistakes he made in the past, such as forgetting to close the refrigerator, scrub the floor in the living room, and not taking out the garbage. He then opened his eyes and glances at Peach. "Well, princess, you make a good point." He replied as he stretched, yawning loudly. "I'm going back to sleep..." He ploped his head on his fluffy pillow, snoozing loudly again.

Peach smiled, and she placed her head back down on her pillow, closing her eyes. Several seconds later, she gasped as he woke up again, getting up to realize, "Oh no! I forgot to tape my soaps today!"


	116. The Pesky Mice

**The Pesky Mice**

Yoshi was in the kitchen, fixing upo a little snack. As he started to munch down on a sandwich, he glanced to the left to see a small, grayish mouse running out of the loittle hole in the wall. Curious, Yoshi ate up his entire sandwich in one gulp and followed the mouse into the living room, heading behind the couch, where Bowser and Charizard were situated on the couch as they were playing around with F-ZERO X on the Wii. Yoshi then turned to the left, and headed down the stairs, following the mouse closely.

As the mouse squeaked a high-pitched squeak, it scuttled into the hole to the left, making Yoshi curious as he reached the bottom of the stairs and peered into the hole with his right eye, looking around for the little mouse. He then got up and turned around, noticing a tan-colored cardboard box. Scratching his head, Yoshi approached the cardboard box, and lifted it, gasping to see several grayish-colored mice scuttling out. Yoshi yelped as the mice pushbed him down and carried him into the hole, where he struggled to get out. Princess Peach, coming down to the living room to give Bowser a kiss on the cheek, headed to the basement door to close it, when she heard Yoshi yelping for help. Curious, Peach went down the stairs, stopping halfway to see the mice scuttling up the stairs. Peach screamed in horror, and she ran up the stairs, tripping on the last step as she glanced back and screamed loudly in horror. It was then that Mario, Bowser, and CHarizard all bursted through the basement door and jumped above Peach, with Bowser and Charizard using their fiery breaths to burn the mice while Mario used his fireballs, moving down the steps as he did. Peach let out a sigh of relief as she got up, but she noticed that Yoshi was stuck in the hole.

As Mario reached down to the bottom, he noticed the cardboard box to the left, and then glanced at Yoshi, who was on the right. Thinking right, Mario grabbed Yoshi and pulled the green Yoshisaurus out, rescuing him as the last mouse scuttling was burned by Mario's red-and-yellow colored fireball. Dusting himself, Yoshi headed upstairs with Mario, who were joined by Peach, Bowser, and Charizard, shortly afterwards all closing the basement door and going onto the couch to enjoy some Mario Kart 64. Meanwhile, a scruffy man with a headband runs from behind the pipes, and jumps ontop the cardboard box, huddling with it.

"Oh, baby, Solid Snake has found you," Snake said in an awkward voice, holding the cardboard box dearly, "I'll _never_ lose you again, my sweet."


	117. The Smashers' Roller Coaster Ride

****

The Smashers' Roller Coaster Ride

Yoshi, Bowser, Charizard, Mario, Princess Peach, Pikachu, Lucas, Toad, Donkey Kong, Wario, Ness, Popo, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, Captain Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Gardevoir, Mewtwo, Lucario, a random green-shelled Koopa Troopa, and Mr. Game-and-Watch were all within the six red-colored, yellow-stripped cars of a wooden roller coaster, which happened to be the famed Yoshi Island Acceleration, with Donkey Kong and Bowser sharing the sixth car. All of the Smashers were excited, bored, and not much caring about the roller coaster ride, but Lucas was quite frightened, and hundreds of the citizens of Yoshi Island all gathered around the wooden roller coaster, to watch the ride in action. The wooden roller coaster was just west of the actual amusement park, which was located in the northwestern part of the Shellder Shore, which was in the southern part of Yoshi Island. Yoshi, Mario, Peach, Pikachu, and Lucas were in the first car, Wario, Charizard, and ROB were in the second car, Captain Falcon, Falco Lombardi, the random Koopa Troopa, and Mr. Game-and-Watch, were in the third car, Toad, Ness, Popo, and Meta Knight were in the fourth car, and Mewtwo, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Ivysaur were in the fixth car, maxamizing the amount of seats used in the six available cars. A female Shy Guy with a blue-colored outfit and a blue hat got into the operating booth, getting out a microphone to speak loudly.

"Please keep your hands and feet in the Acceleration vehicle at all times," The Shy Guy stated as she pulled the lever and allowed the six cars to go onto the wooden track of the Acceleration, making a bend around the left, and then heading up the ramp, the chain pulling the cars up.

The Smashers all got comforted in their seats as the cars slowly went up, with the citizens watching. As they approached the top of the Acceleration coaster, the Smashers talked to among themselves, assuring that they will be fine.

"Yoshi, I'm scared."

"Relax, Lucas. It's only just a ride."

"Yeah-a, son! We'll-a be fine-a!"

"It'll be all right, sweety. Just don't think about it..."

"Pika pi, Pikachu chu pi!"

"This-a is-a so boring. Where's my chips?"

"You can't eat food on the coaster, Wario-"

"I AM AFRAID THAT CHARIZARD IS RIGHT, WARIO. JUST SAVE YOUR APPETITE."

"Hmm hmm. I can't wait for the Acceleration to show me its moves."

"Pfft. This will be a piece of cake."

"Cake? Where?"

"Shut up, you. Back in my day, the elders would smack you around with a fan if you don't wise up..."

"Come on! What's taking this stupid thing so long!?"

"Yeah! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"YAY!! I LIKE GOING ON HIGH VELOCITY!!"

"...Why did I sit with these kids...?"

"Hmmm...I feel as if it is not for us to be here..."

"We could be meditating now instead of being on this stupid roller coaster..."

"Cheer up, fellows, this will be a fun ride..."

"**_(Ivysaur can not talk.)_**"

"Looks like we're just about here at the top..."

"Well, here's for the best. Hold on, Donkey Kong!"

As the cars reached the top of the Acceleration roller coaster, the Smashers all glanced to their left and right, gasping as they were seventy feet above the ground, and they then peered to the front. Lucas peered forward, and he screamed loudly and girlishly as the Smashers all screamed (except ROB and Mr. Game-and-Watch, who beeped loudly, Mewtwo and Lucario, who really did not care about thrills, Meta Knight, who was surprisingly calm, and Ivysaur, who waved his vine whips in the air) as the cars went down very fast by eighty eight miles per hour. As the cars were very shaky and bouncing, causing the Smashers to hold on dearly, the vehicle turned to the left, and it then went fifteen feet up into the air, turning to the right and heading down fast, going twenty eight feet into the ground below. As the coaster weaved up and down, the Smashers all screamed in sheer joy and horror as the vehicle then jerked to the right, heading down seven feet as it then jerked to the left and started to head upwards. Popping out of the ground, the vehicle went back to being slow, and it then headed up fourty nine feet into the air, turning to the right and heading down at a fast pace, causing the Smashers to hold on again. The curious citizens surrounding the entire Acceleration wooden roller coaster dropped their jaws in awe as the Smashers passed by very fast in the vehicle, the speed going up to one hundred miles. As the vehicle jerked to the left and then made a wide bend to the right, it went upwards, turning to the left at a bumpy rate and then plunging twenty six feet into the ground, resurfacing within a small, seven-foot long funnel. As the Smashers closed their eyes and cheered for their lives, the vehicle turned to the left and headed up fifty eight feet into the air, the vehicle jerked to the right and headed thirty seven feet down, going a bit up and jerking to the left, shaking all six wooden cars as the Smashers hung on tightly. Toad, Ness, and Popo cheered loudly while Peach wrapped her arms around Mario, with Yoshi holding on to Lucas's right hand as the young psychic boy started to cry loudly, the vehicle bobbing up and down as it jerked to the right and headed down thirty feet into the ground. Wario's eyes got bigger as boogers went flying out of his nose, while Mewtwo and Lucario both had their eyes closed, not frightened. Bowser and Donkey Kong held on tightly to the safety bar, their weight adding to the shaking of all the cars. The vehicle turning to the right and heading back up eighty five feet into the air, the Smashers all glanced to the left and right again, to notice that they were more high up than at the starting point. As the vehicle started to head down, the Smashers (except ROB, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, Mewtwo, and Lucario) all screamed again as they held on tightly, with Toad, Ness, and Popo waving their hands in the air, screaming in joy. As the vehicle came down faster and faster, it once again plunged into the darkness of the ground, jerking towards the left and right twenty five times as the vehicle violently shook and the Smashers bounced in their seats. As the cars turned to the right and headed up fifteen feet, it went down twenty feet into the ground, and after a big bump, the vehicle turned to the left and went up twenty nine feet into the air again, only for the vehicle to voilently jerk to the left and go around the wide bend while bumping up and down, shaking the Smashers entirely. Yoshi grinned widly while Lucas trembled with fear, having accidentally wet himself in fright as the speed rose again and the vehicle zoomed down the straight path, it suddenly plunged twenty six feet, coming down safelt at three feet above the ground as its speed came to a halt and it turned to the left, entering the docking area as the Smashers all congratulated themselves, with the citizens cheering loudly as the female Shy Guy and the assistances helped them get out.

"See, Lucas? It wasn't that bad," Yoshi stated as he patted Lucas on the back, who started crying. Peach came over and picked up Lucas, hugging him as she styarted to calm him in a soothing voice.

Shrugging, Yoshi turned to Mario and Pikachu, who both smiled. Bowser then came up to them and stated, "That was too intense...I think I might have lost a spike on my shell!"

Donkey Kong rubbed the back of his head. "Oh well, at least iot wasn't that major... right?" He stated, as he, Bowser, Yoshi, Mario, Pikachu, Peach, and Lucas joined the others, with Peach still holding Lucas.

"Thank you for riding the Acceleration, and please feel free to come back," The Shy Guy stated goodbye as the Smashers got off the Acceleration, being cheered upon by the hundreds of citicens who watched them head for their homes, in the northern, eastern, western, and southern directions, with the random green-shelled Koopa Troopa heading off into the northeastern direction.


	118. The Particular Item

**The Particular Item**

Yoshi was outside of the Smash Village, somewhere in the jungles of Yoshi Island within the eastern direction. He was looking for a particular item he has lost, and he was quite ready to look for it. He brought along with him a rather large net, used to catch the particular item. As he went through the thick bushes, he stopped in front of him, to see a snoozing, blue-colored Snifit.

_Maybe if I walk quietly... _Yoshi thought to himself as he tiptoed towards the left, breaking a twig on the ground. The Snifit woke up, and it noticed Yoshi, fuming. Yoshi screamed as he ran for his life, being chased by the angry Snifit, which fired several bullets out of its nostrils. Yoshi turned to the right, but he crashed into a tall deciduous tree, falling on his back as he moaned in pain. The Snifit continued running straight, ignoring Yoshi as it continued firing bullets.

Getting up from the muddy ground, Yoshi rubbed his head and looked up, his jaw dropping in aw to see the particular item he was searching for... his green-colored Nintendo DS! Dropping the net, Yoshi climbed up the deciduous tree and grabbed the DS off the broad leaves, falling down and landing on his face. Getting up in pain, Yoshi shook the pain off as he hugged his precious DS, and he picked up the net, heading back to his humble home in the western direction, whistling merrily.


	119. Sunbathing

****

Sunbathing

Yoshi was sitting on the white sand within the Shellder Shore, gazing out into the wide, blue ocean. He smiled as he placed his head back into the sand, and closed his eyes, allowing the sun to shine down on him. The green Yoshisaurus let out a soothing sigh as he felt his body being heated up.

So nice, so peaceful, so calm...

_**SPLASH!!**_

Yoshi screamed as the waves crashed over him, soaking him completely. As the waves died down, Yoshi muttered angrilly to himself as he shook his entire body, getting the water off of him as he now had to move upwards the sandy beach. But where...?

Later, Yoshi can be seen several feet higher, on the balcony of a run-down motel several feet in the western direction, sighing as he once again allowed the sun to shine down on his back. Nothing would get the green Yoshisaurus to retreat now. Or so he thought, as the Squirtle from his last encounter suddenly popped out from the window and popped up in front of Yoshi's face, firing a squirt of water. Yoshi shook his face and shouted stop, but the Squirtle laughed as he then tackled Yoshi down, causing the green Yoshisaurus to plummet into the sand. The Squirtle then ran off, knowing how furious Yoshi would be.

Popping his head out of the sand, Yoshi gritted his teeth as he got out and dusted himself of the sand, but only to look up to see a huge wave of water gushing towards him, plunging him withinh the cool, salty sea water once more.

A few irritating minutes later, Yoshi was a mile and eighteen hundred feet towards the western direction, this time on a rather large grayish colored boulder. The green Yoshisaurus was well prepared this time, as he got several of his green-spotted eggs ready. Settling down on the boulder, Yoshi sighed as he took this one last chance to get peace and have a chance to get the sun's powerful rays. As Yoshi smiled while the rays heated up his body, he heard the laughter of a certain lightblue turtle Pokemon - Squirtle! Growling, Yoshi got off the boulder, and turned around to face the Squirtle, which ran towards him. Wanting revenge for what happened earlier, Yoshi grabbed the eggs and aimed at the Squirtle firing them one at a time. As the Squirtle swerved to the left and right within his hard, brown-colored shell, Yoshi waited for the Squirtle to get close, and as he Squirtle popped out of his shell, Yoshi grabbed the turtle Pokemon with his long, red tongue, and swallowed him into his mouth, turning around and aiming at the sun. Taking precious aim, Yoshi released the Squirtle, and watched as the Squirtle gleefully screamed, splashing into the wide blue ocean.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yoshi turned around, only to scream in horror... to see a horde of Squirtles all surrounding him, grinning sinisterly as they all squirted the poor green Yoshisaurus with their water gun attacks. Yoshi didn't bother fighting back, for he had enough. He was getting bathed, but not in the way he wanted.


	120. The Search for the Rare Butterfly

****

The Search for the Rare Butterfly

Yoshi and Lucas were outside of the house today, looking for a rare and elusive butterfly. The green Yoshisaurus brought along his large insect catching net, and the young blonde boy brought some butterfly bait, to lure it. Heading off to the northeastern direction, the two moved through the thick, dense jungles of Yoshi Island to search for the rare winged insect.

"You may not want to make any sudden noises, Lucas," Yoshi recommended as he pushed aside the tropical plants, turning to the left as he held the butterfly net tightly.

Lucas, who was following right behind Yoshi, was trembling in his spot, terrified by what wonders would lie in the jungle. As he turned to the right, he bumped into a red-colored piranha plant, which snapped at him. Screaming, lucas turned around and ran as fast as he could muster, slipping on the damp mud and falling down the steep muddy hill, landing right on top of a snoozing Chain Chomp. Moaning, Lucas shook his head and looked down, his eyes widening as he screamed and jumped off, awaking the black-colored Chain Chomp. The carnivorous creature fumed angrily, and it barked loudly, chasing Lucas through the jungle, pushing aside the other inhabitants. Lucas cried as he tried to get the Chain Chomp off his tail, but had no luck as he came across a dead end, and was munched several times by the enraged CHain Chomp.

Yoshi, meanwhile, has managed to find the rare butterfly, and he managed to snatch it up with the net with relative ease. Grinning, Yoshi turned back and started to head off towards the southwestern direction, before bumping into Lucas, who looked oike he was shredded several times. His jaw dropping, Yoshi asked, "Lucas! What happened to you!?"

Lucas mumbled, glaring at Yoshi. "Chomped. I never want to go to the jungle with you again!" And with that, he stormed back towards the southwestern direction, with a confused Yoshi following with the elusive butterfly within the net.


	121. The Grand Finale of Yoshi! Omega Ridley!

**__**

A Final Word from Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: Well, ladies and gentlemen, it has all finally came to a grand conclusion. After twenty chapters past the one hundredth chapter, this collection of one-shots staring Yoshi the green Yoshisaurus and all of his fellow Smashing friends will end with this finale, the one hundredth and twenty first chapter. Also, before I leave you all to read this finale, I also have an announcement to make. Seeing as how I finally tire of _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ and how I anxiously await playing _Mario Kart Wii_ for a long time, I have decided to retire from the Super Smash Brothers category for a long while. I do not know whether I'll be back or anything, but currently, all of my works Smash related will come to a halt, as I have lost interest in the game. Of course, I'll always come back and play the Smash games whenever I become extremely stress or sort, but lately, all Brawl has been giving me is headaches, headaches, and more headaches. I finally wish to have no more, and thus, I have completely stopped playing Brawl all together. If you want to have a friendly match online with me, then go and do it in Mario Kart Wii when you get it, or if you already have it. But for now, that's all I have to state, and thus, I shall leave you all. Farewell for now, Smash fans, and enjoy the grand finale of _Yoshi_!

**

* * *

**

The Grand Finale! Ravage Rumble Upon Rainbow Road! Yoshi Against... Omega Ridley!?

Yoshi, Bowser, Charizard, Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Pikachu, Lucas, Donkey Kong, Wario, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, R.O.B. the Robotic Operating Buddy, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Toad, Ness, Popo, Chompy the pet Chain Chomp, one of Game-and-Watch's grayish-colored Towtows, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Gardevoir, Mewtwo, Lucario, Governor Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, Doctor Mario, the pesky Squirtle that resides within the sands of the Shellder Shore, Solid Snake (with his precious, brownish colored cardboard box right next to him) and nearly all of the entire population of the tropical, sun-drenched Yoshi Island were all huddled together within a large rainbow, which lead upwards into a beautiful dark blue-purple sky, heading far beyond the clouds. As the Smashers led the front, they did not take a look back, for they were certain on reaching their ultimate destination... the Legendary Rainbow Road. And within the center of the rainbow-colored road lied an ancient item, one that would only open up to one whose heart was pure. As all of the creatures reached the center, only the Smashers, save a few, stepped up front, looking right at the very center, which was shining brightly.

"There it is," Dr. Hoshi told Dr. Mario, who nodded back as he glanced at the bright center of the rainbow-colored road, "The area where the treasure is..."

"Just what is this treasure, anyway?" Wario rudely interrupted, picking his nose and eating the booger he picked out, much to Peach's disgust, who turned away and covered her eyes with her hands.

Dr. Mario casted a nasty glare at Wario. "Be patient, Wario! We will all see the treasure when we see the treasure!" The doctor surprisingly snapped, glancing calmly at the other Smashers. "All right, we need someone to go to the center and get back the treasure with a pure heart." He then gave a conscious glare. "Which one of you truly has a pure heart...?"

Yoshi, Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Mario, Peach, Pikachu, Lucas, Toad, Ness, Popo, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, and Captain Falcon all gave each other strange face expressions as no one else spoke. Several minutes have passed, but it was enough to get the most likely candidates to speak out in truth.

__

Hmmmm... well, I'm not so sure if I could...

This is a tough one...

I'm not too sure...

I think for once those bananas surely went to my head to far...

Mamma mia... this-a sounds like a tough one-a...

Oh my...

Pika...

Gulp...

Rats...I know for sure it's not me...

Have we done anything really special, Popo?

I have no clue, Ness... I have no clue...

...

...

Computing database to see if memory serves correct...

This looks like a job for the Falcon Brain... Falcon... BRAIN!! ...Yeah, I have nothing...

Falco shook his head, his arms folded as he glanced to Gardevoir. "Jeeze louise! How long is it going to take them to figure who is pure!?"

Gardevoir let out a sigh, shrugging as she closed her eyes. "I don't know, Falco. It could be anyone..."

As the Smashers all thought deeply, everyone else waited with great anticipation. Unfortunately for all of them, the mystical road started to shake, and it caused everyone to plop down to the ground, holding on dearly.

"What's going on!?" Snake exclaimed, his beloved cardboard box covering him.

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his glasses, and he glanced at the center, to see that it was shaking. His jaw dropping, Dr. Hoshi in disbelief replied, "The center...it's shaking...what is going on!?"

Before anyone else could answer, the Rainbow Road shook again, and everyone screamed as they hung on, the shaking becoming more violent. It is then that they all hear a loud screech, and to their horror, they all look upward to the sky of stars populating Outer Space, to see a familiar, badly beaten, purple-colored, metallic dragon-pterodactyl...Meta Ridley!

"_**RIDLEY IS STILL ALIVE!?**_" Yoshi, all the Smashers, and everyone else exclaimed as Meta Ridley screeched loudly and swooped down towards the Rainbow Road, stopping right above the glowing center, which continued shaking.

Meta Ridley's eyes were a bright red-orange, the monstrous reptilian enraged after being nearly destroyed earlier on Yoshi Island by Rayquaza. The monster screeched loudly, and he then placed his powerful hands over his face, and it was then that he started glowing. Everyone, including the Smashers and most especially Yoshi, were all shocked to see Meta Ridley transforming into something much more worse. The newly evolved Ridley had TWO fang-infested mouths, with the bottom one being the original mouth covered with his former hands, which were now powerful grips and had sharper claws. Two extra new tails formed the original center tail, with the tail to the right being electrical, the tail top the left being icy cold, and the original tail in the center being metallic and fiery. It was then that the feared dragon-pterodactyl grew seven times bigger, and by the time he has reached his maximum height, he was taller than the tallest point on the entire land mass of Yoshi Island. This newly evolved form of Ridley was more ferocious, more powerful, more fearful and unforgiving. This new version was... **_Omega Ridley_**.

"Great scott!" Dr. Hoshi exclaimed in terror, pointing at the newly formed, dark-purple colored dragon-pterodactyl. "Ridley has changed from his Meta form into his Omega form!"

Omega Ridley glared at the Smashers and the other citizens of Yoshi Island, and released a loud roar/screech, piercing the ears of many. The gigantic tyrant then flapped his wings mighty and swooped into the star-filled space above, swooping down and smashing through part of the mystical Rainbow Road. All of the citizens screamed as they turned to the eastern direction and started to run for their lives, but it was to no avail as Omega Ridley fired a powerful beam at them, destroying them in one fell swoop. Grinning devilishly, the beast screeched once more, and smashed his tail hard on the road, breaking it into pieces. Bowser and Charizard got in front of the Smashers, but Captain Falcon jumped over them and ran straight up towards Omega Ridley, going into the sky and performing a Falcon Punch to the stomach. Omega Ridley, however, was barely affected, and the monster grabbed Captain Falcon, squeezed him, and then tossed him towards Gardevoir, who was protected by falco as he tried to catch Captain Falcon, but with no luck as the three newscasters all fell backwards in pain. Omega Ridley then started to flap his gigantic, bat-like wings repeatedly, and the Smashers all fell to the ground, holding on as hard as they could as they felt the wind pressure being strong enough to force them off. Omega Ridley, however, did not stop, as he then smashed his entire body onto the road, causing all of the Smashers to fall into the void-less space as the broken pieces of the Rainbow Road crumbled away. Grinning sinisterly, Omega Ridley roared furiously loud, and flew towards Peach, who screamed in terror as Bowser got in front and fired his powerful fiery breath at the monster, halting him in his tracks. Omega Ridley, however, felt no pain whatsoever, and he knocked Bowser away towards the western direction with his large, powerful center tail, watching the Koopa King hurling in the darkness. Peach covered her hands over her face, crying as Omega Ridley grabbed her in his right foot, squeezing her tightly. Gasping, Mario grabbed several of his red-colored fireballs and started to fire them several times at Omega Ridley, but the beast swooped down towards him and smashed the red-capped Italian plumber with his large head, knocking him unconscious.

Mewtwo and Lucario both teleported behind Omega Ridley, and he started to charge up their Shadow Ball attacks. Mewtwo glanced at Lucario and nodded, who nodded back the signal as they both fired their charged up Shadow Balls at the same time, aiming towards the dragon-pterodactyl's back as the dark blue and dark purple balls smashed into him at the same time. Omega Ridley paused, and he turned his head slowly, eyeing Mewtwo and Lucario as his bright red-orange eyes changed to bright red, and he roared loudly, flapping his wings at an incredible fast-paced, nearly enough to blow Mewtwo and Lucario away. The white-and-purple, Psychic-type, cat-like Pokemon and the blue-and-black, Steel/Fighting-type, canine-like Pokemon both teleported at a distance from each other, and as Mewtwo appeared in front of Omega Ridley, he closed his eyes and reopened them, his eyes blue as Mewtwo unleashed his Psychic attack, bending Omega Ridley's mind as the dragon-pterodactyl screeched in pain, holding his head with his two enormous hands. Lucario followed swiftly with several punches and kicks, before using Dynamicpunch to knock the creature down onto the surprisingly hard pavement of the mystical rainbow-colored road. Omega Ridley slowed opened his eyes, only to be kicked hard in the face from the right by Lucario, while Mewtwo used disable to prevent Omega Ridley from moving any of his muscles. Struggling, Omega Ridley screeched loudly, followed by an aggressive roar, which was enough to cause the entire perimeter to shake as the dragon-pterodactyl changed colors to a rainbow color, and then, turned white, causing a GIGANTIC fiery explosion that was enough to knock Mewtwo and Lucario out cold, causing them to spiral down within space.

Lucas watched in horror within a save spot on the Rainbow Road as he watched his kidnapped mother struggle for freedom, but having no luck as Omega Ridley kept his tight grip. It was then that Yoshi grabbed the blonde Psychic boy by the arm, and urged him to run. Turning around, Lucas shook his head, and he stated that he would not allow his mother to be destroyed by the likes of Omega Ridley. Turning around, he gulped and held down his fears as he jumped off the Rainbow Road, and spiraled through the void-less space towards Omega Ridley, causing a worried Yoshi to follow close behind.

Omega Ridley extended his arms, and he spun around, getting his body to move again as he then faced Charizard, who swooped towards the creatures face and fired several fiery balls of gigantic embers. Omega Ridley chomped on the fiery balls, and he spat them back at Charizard, who swerved within the air. Omega Ridley then turned around and started to fly away, heading towards the northern direction. Charizard, determined to stop Omega Ridley and save the captured Princess Peach, gave chase as he continued to fire embers at the dragon-pterodactyl, swooping downwards and aiming upwards, firing his powerful Flamethrower move at Omega Ridley's scaly stomach. Omega Ridley screeched in great pain as he felt the red-and-yellow flames burn right through, causing the monster to smash right on top of Charizard, knocking the red-colored fire-type dragon Pokemon out of consciousness as Omega Ridley then smashed Charizard several times with his hard, powerful tail. Peach gasped as she covered her mouth, now extremely terrified of what may happen to her as Omega Ridley swooped down towards Ness and Popo, firing an electrical beam at the two young boy Smashers, which electrocuted them. As Ness and Popo were being electrocuted, Omega Ridley snatched them with his right claw, and he stuffed them into his mouth, chewing on the bones of the two as they then charged up, and released them through a powerful plasma beam, which was enough to burn the boys to a deadly crisp. Peach bursted into tears of horror as she watched Ness and Popo fall down into the void-less space, their heavily burnt and damaged bodies showing no signs of life. Omega Ridley smirked sinisterly, and he eyed Peach as he then flapped his way upwards, aiming towards the southeastern direction and firing another plasma beam, destroying much of the Rainbow Road.

Yoshi jumped from parts and parts of the devastated Rainbow Road as he approached Omega Ridley. He then jumped from the last piece and grabbed on the electrical tail, being electrocuted throughout his entire body as he climbed upwards towards the beast's back, the shocks being powerful enough to deal enough damage. Clenching his teeth, Yoshi continued climbing up, and he grabbed onto the back of Omega Ridley, holding on dearly while screaming as Omega Ridley started to flap his wings repeatedly and snapped at Dr. Mario, who jumped off the piece of road and tossed several Mega Vitamins at the monster. Swallowing the Mega Vitamins, Omega Ridley tried to smash Dr. Mario within his sharp clawed hands, but the doctor used his white cape to avoid and jumped on the palms, running up to the beast's face and dealing several jabs to the face as Dr. Hoshi ignited his purple-colored lightsaber and jumped into the fry, slashing at Omega Ridley's right leg. Yoshi continued to climb and hold on dearly for his life as Omega Ridley roared in rage and tilted his head backwards, causing Dr. Mario to tumble down and fall back into space. Peach held in her breath as Dr. Hoshi continued to slash the monster's leg, but it seemingly had no effect as the lightsaber barely left a scratch on it at all. Omega Ridley then paused, and curled into a ball, retuning to his normal pose and causing his entire body to be engulfed in ice and electricity, freezing and electrocuting Yoshi, Peach, and Dr. Hoshi. Peach tugged on tightly to the right foot of the fearsome dragon-pterodactyl, while Yoshi continued to very slowly climb up the back, approaching more towards Omega Ridley's head. Dr. Hoshi could not take anymore damage from the cold and electrical current, and he closed his eyes as he went spinning about in the void-less space, dropping his lightsaber.

Chompy and the Towtows all panicked as they ran around on one of the pieces of Rainbow Road in fear, moaning and barking in fear as Omega Ridley smashed his three elemental tails into them and destroyed the road completely, followed by grabbing Wario with the engulfed fiery tail in the middle, and squeezing the fat yellow-clad man, screaming in pain as he felt the flames squirming right through his body. Donkey Kong growled, and he pounded his chest several times, roaring in fury as he charged his punch, and dodged to the right in time from being smacked by Omega Ridley's gigantic head. Yoshi continued climbing up, until he was right on the back of the dragon-pterodactyl's head as Omega Ridley tried smashing Donkey Kong, slashing the pieces of Rainbow Road off as he moved away from the center towards the northwestern direction. Donkey Kong continued running, jumping in time to avoid being smashed as he then grabbed the right claw and climbed onto the hand, running upwards and jumping, directing a giant punch to Omega Ridley's face, followed with a foot smash down to his throat. Omega Ridley stopped for several moments of pain, only to screech, scream, and roar in agony as Donkey Kong started to pry open the beast's right foot, trying to free Peach, who was gracious and also tried to free herself. Yoshi then grabbed one of his many green-spotted eggs as splattered it upon the monster's face, the yolk spreading everywhere. Omega Ridley roared in rage, and he then paused again, allowing his freezing tail on the left freeze the entire body with pure, cold ice. Donkey Kong was frozen in his spot, as was Yoshi as Omega Ridley then bursted all of the ice off, causing the brown-colored, burly ape and the plucky green Yoshisaurus to fall off as they went spiraling into the void-less space.

Peach was once again panicking as she looked up and gasped, even more worried as Lucas fired several PK Fires at Omega Ridley towards the face, hoping to do some damage. No luck, as Omega Ridley snatched up Lucas and crushed him within his gigantic palm, Peach bursting into tears of emotion as she got the impression that her son was killed in a gruesome fashion. Snake then grabbed several grenades from his cardboard box and chucked them at the stomach of Omega Ridley, watching the explosions do barely any damage. The mercenary then got under the cardboard box and snuck towards Omega Ridley, popping out and holding a missile launcher, firing a small, purple missile towards Omega Ridley. The dragon-pterodactyl, unfortunately, noticed this, and smashed the small missile with his fiery tail, causing it to explode as Snake hid under his cardboard box, with no avail as Omega Ridley charged up his Electrical Beam and shot at the box, electrocuting Snake as the box exploded, and the mercenary went screaming into space.

Toad panicked and started crying as Meta Knight, Ivysaur, Squirtle, ROB, and Mr. Game-and-Watch all took charge towards Omega Ridley, jumping from different directions and attacking the monstrous boss from different sides. Meta Knight furiously slashed at Omega Ridley's face, while Ivysaur used vine whip to attach himself to the right leg of the monster and swing towards the right foot, turning himself upside down and using Bullet Seed to do repeated damage on it to release Omega Ridley's grip on Peach. ROB used his arms to deal damage towards Omega Ridley's stomach, with Mr. Game-and-Watch using his judgement hammer to damage the tails as Squirtle constantly used Surf to deal water damage and rise upwards towards Omega Ridley's face. Omega Ridley, however, flashed his bright red eyes to a disturbing red-purple color, and several explosions suddenly occurred, causing Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, Mr. Game-and-Watch, and Squirtle to be blasted away. Omega Ridley then launched Peach upwards from his right foot, and snatched her in his gigantic match, having her trapped. Peach screamed as she started banging her frying pan against the monster's sharp pointed teeth, heaving no luck as she tried to escape.

Yoshi was moaning weakly on his back as he was lying right on the glowing center. He opened his eyes slowly, and picked up his head, to see Omega Ridley brining terror upon everyone as the mystical Rainbow Road was being destroyed. As Yoshi got up, he touched the bottom of what he was on, and looked down, gasping to see the glowing center opening up. Yoshi then jumped off from the top of it and grabbed it by the side, seeing the pure, bright white light shine right in his face as it was then that a special, blue-colored mystical gem floated towards him, landing right in his green palms. Yoshi's jaw was dropped in dismay as he then heard a voice from the crystal, which whispered to him...

_Yoshi, you are the one who has the pure heart to bring balance back to Yoshi island, and to destroy the evil that corrupts it. You are the last hope of your fellow friends, your neighbors, and your family..._

Yoshi sniffled, and he closed his eyes, nodding as the gem than shined brighter and engulfed Yoshi in light, giving the green Yoshisaurus bright white, angelic wings as his eyes opened, and he felt a new power within. The gem then floated out of Yoshi's palms, facing him as it started to fade away.

_Now, use your new power of your Final Smash to destroy Omega Ridley, with no holding back..._

Yoshi gulped as the gem finally disappeared, and the winged green Yoshisaurus was smashed down by Omega Ridley's right palm, causing him to spiral downwards towards the Earth. However, Yoshi used his newly acquainted wings to prevent him from falling through the atmosphere, and he flew upwards, towards Omega Ridley. The gigantic dragon-pterodactyl growled angrily, and then roared loudly as he whipped all three of his elemental, powerful tails against the green flying Yoshisaurus, who felt the pain but did not stop flying as he flew towards Omega Ridley's mouth. Charging Yoshi, Yoshi spurted out several red-and-yellow, fiery flames towards Omega Ridley's right side of his face, burning it severely as Omega Ridley screeched in pain. Peach grabbed onto Yoshi, and climbed onto his small, red pad on his back, looking back at Omega Ridley, who snatched the two Smashers in his left palm and continuously squeezed them both tightly, grinning devilishly. However, he noticed that his palm was becoming warmer, for Yoshi was using his new fiery breath to burn through. It was enough with the help of the whacking of Peach's powerful frying pan that broke Omega Ridley's left palm, causing him to screech and roar loudly in pain, enough to shake up the entire area of space as blood and dark, pure evil energy gushed out. Peach hung on tightly to Yoshi as he flew towards the monster's right palm and fired several large balls of fiery embers, burning the palm enough to cause them to explode in flames. Omega Ridley moaned as he backed away, but Yoshi kept firing fireballs, aiming for the beast's chest as he then nudged peach off and started spinning around, turning into a fiery ball as he then bursted right through the chest, fiery explosions occurring within Omega Ridley. Omega Ridley screeched in pain once more as Yoshi then fired several fiery balls of embers at the dragon-pterodactyl's left, icy tail, burning it. However, the beast struck back with his right, electrical tail, electrocuting Yoshi as he stopped. Omega Ridley then snatched Yoshi with his left foot and crushed the winged green-colored Yoshisaurus, releasing him and then smashing his head onto the him. Peach opened up her pink parasol and floated towards Yoshi, but she was whacked by the two fiery and electrical tails of Omega Ridley, causing her to spiral down to the Earth, screaming as her parasol bursted in flames, and the yellow-purple electrical jolts went through her body. Yoshi noticed this, and it enraged him, going towards Omega Ridley from the back and firing as many fireballs as he could fire, doing enough damage to cause Omega Ridley to turn around and flap his wings several times to repel the fireballs towards him, as well as pressuring his angelic wings with the powerful winds that formed. It was then that Omega Ridley turned around and smashed his center, fiery tail onto Yoshi, knocking him straight down to Earth as he burned through the atmosphere, his wings disintegrating due to the immense pressure of heat. Yoshi opened his eyes slowly, only to be face to face with Omega Ridley, who grinned evilly and snapped Yoshi within his powerful jaws, spinning around and aiming for the ocean to finish off both him and Yoshi. Yoshi did not bother to try and escape, allowing himself to be defeated as Omega Ridley charged up his entire body, and exploded in a fiery and electrical matter upon contact with the salty sea water, causing the water to spurt several hundreds of feet into the air, crashing down all over the rather small Yoshi Island, which plunged it underwater as parts of what remained of Rainbow Road followed, causing more water to spurt several hundreds of feet into the air.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

_Urgh... what happened... am I... still alive...?_

Yoshi mumbled on his bed as he tossed and turned abut, waking up and gasping, to see Bowser, Charizard, Mario, Princess Peach, Pikachu, Lucas, Donkey Kong, Wario, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, ROB, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Toad, Ness, Popo, Chompy the pet Chain Chomp, all of Mr. Game-and-Watch's precious, grayish-colored Towtows, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Gardevoir, Mewtwo, Lucario, Governor Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, Doctor Mario, and all of the other inhabitants of Yoshi Island glancing at him with wide smiles on their faces, exclaiming in unison in joy, "YOSHI, YOU'RE ALIVE!!" "Pikachu!" "Saur!" "Squirt!" "Yoshi, You Are Alive." "Darn tootin, boy! You made it!" "Enjoyed your little joyful moment, lizard breath?" The last sentence, of course, was muttered by Wario, who folded his arms and muttered to himself, obviously jealous of Yoshi.

Yoshi nearly fell out of his bed, catching his breath as he was caught with great surprise. "Guys! You're all okay!" He then paused, rubbing his chin curiously. "But wait... how am I still alive after I was knocked down by Ridley...?"

"All right, we'll finally admit it." Said a high-pitched feminine voice as three figures entered into the bedroom, much to everyone's surprise, especially Yoshi's.

"Wait... you're... you're!" Yoshi exclaimed, covering his mouth as he easily recognized the three figures - Luigi, King DeDeDe, and...Jigglypuff. "But... how!?"

King DeDeDe laughed heartily, patting Yoshi on the back. "Well, we all found you unconscious within the ocean, so me and Luigi brought you back up with our swimming skills, while little Jigglypuff here used her special lullaby to recover you back to normal."

Luigi nodded, grinning as he stood next to Mario, his arms folded. "Yes, and we all gathered your neighbors and your friends, and we used the equipment we had on us to recover them back to full health."

Peach smiled, bending down to Yoshi and kissing him on the nose. "Thank you for rescuing me from Ridley, Yoshi I really appreciate," She said as she hugged Mario, who glanced at Yoshi and smiled widely.

"I-a thank you so-a much for what you all did, Yoshi," Mario thanked as he shook hands with him, "I will always be in your debt."

"Pika pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed happily, jumping onto Mario's right shoulder.

Lucas approached Yoshi, and he bowed in respect, smiling a bit. "Yoshi, thanks for protecting my mother from certain doom and gloom." He then stepped back, standing next to Mario and Peach smiling, who both looked down at him and smiled back.

Bowser and Charizard were both immensely proud, complimenting Yoshi on how far he has come since their forgotten childhood. Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Ivysaur, Toad, and Mr. Game-and-Watch also complimented with great care, while Wario muttered angrily on how Yoshi stole the spotlight for destroying Ridley for good.

Jigglypuff waddled up to Yoshi, smiling with great pride as she stated, "Yoshi, I'm glad you were able to save the day. Now we can finally have peace and harmony on this island without fearing of Ridley or any other trouble." She winked. "I'm glad I made you my choice for being... _my love_." She giggled as she waddled next to King DeDeDe.

Yoshi sighed heavenly as he placed his head back down on the soft, fluffy white pillow, smiling with all of his friends and former rivals surrounding him with joy and glee. The green Yoshisaurus was finally in peace, and he has never been any happier.

**_THE END_**


End file.
